Liv & Maddie's Adventures in Time and Space
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Liv and Maddie Rooney were just a pair of identical twins living their lives in Stevens Point, WI. Until one fateful night when they met a mysterious man named The Doctor.
1. Liv and Maddie

Liv and Maddie

Based on "Rose" by Russell T Davies

Disclamer: _Liv and Maddie _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of The British Broadcasting Corporation.

A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to my latest creation. For months now, I've been thinking of a second story. This story is going to be different. I don't think there are any rewrite fan-fictions where an OC takes over for a companion. That's what this story is. Liv and Maddie from the Disney Channel show of the same name are going to be taking over for ALL of the companions, at least that's the plan for now. It might change once I get done with Rose. Some episodes will be skipped and some episodes re-edited to fit Liv and Maddie's universe and to make them the Doctor's only companions. If you are not familiar with either Liv and Maddie or Doctor Who then I would suggest visiting Wikipedia and YouTube. For those of you who are fans of "Teddy Duncan: Time Lady." don't worry. I'm going to try on work on both stories at the same time. This plot bunny has been in my head for a while and I just needed to get it out. And Now on with the show…

Liv and Maddie Rooney were 18 year old identical twins from Stevens Point, Wisconsin and they couldn't be more different.

Liv was a girly girl and when she was younger she was the star of her own TV show "Sing it Loud"

Maddie was a tomboy and the captain of her high school's girl's basketball team.

But there was one thing the two had in common. They both loved each other very much.

They had a pretty normal home life. Their Dad was Maddie's basketball coach. Their Mom was the school guidance councilor. They had a 17 year old brother named Joey and a 12 year old brother Parker.

Liv and Maddie had just graduated from High School. They were looking forward to starting college in the fall. They were both going to the University of Wisconsin. Maddie was going on a full ride basketball scholarship while Liv was using the money she made during her acting career to go to school. Little did they know that there lives were going to change in ways they could have never imagine.

Maddie wanted to make some extra money during the summer so she got a part time job in the sporting goods department of a store in the mall. At closing time one night in June, Liv came to pick her up, "Hey, Maddie? Ready to go?"

"Yep… but first I've got to drop the lottery money off with my boss Will. Let me give him a call and find out were he's at…" Maddie unclipped the department cell phone off her belt and dialed her boss' extension. "Come on… Pick up…" She hung up the phone, "Where is he? Come on…"

Maddie took her sister down to the basement where the offices were located. She found her boss' and started to knock, "Will? It's Maddie… I have the lottery money… I can't stay they are locking up the store… Uhh… Where is he?!"

Just then there was a noise down the hall, "What was that?" asked Liv

"I don't know," said Maddie, "Will? Is that you?" The two girls slowly walked down the hall and reached a door that was cracked open. They walked inside and saw it was the mannequin storage room. Maddie turned the light on and the sisters walked in the room, "Will? Will?"

They walked cross the room to another door. It was locked. Then the door the sisters entered through closed. The girls looked at each other and ran across the room. They tried to open the door but it was locked, "Is someone playing a joke?" asked Maddie.

The girls walked into the room, "OK… this isn't funny," said Liv, "I don't even work here…" Behind the sisters, a mannequin slowly turned its head. The girls turned around just in time to see it step out of its position and walk towards them. They started to back away, Maddie laughed, "Heh... you got us, very funny…"

The mannequin didn't say anything it, it just kept moving forward and two more joined it, "Okay," said Liv," We got the joke!"

"Who's idea was this?" asked Maddie, "Was it Derek's? " The mannequins continued to walk toward them. Liv looked behind them and saw another coming behind them. "Derek, is this your idea?"

Then all of the mannequins in the room came to life and started to walk toward them. The twins started to back away from them. Liv tripped over a box. Maddie helped her up and they were backed against a wall. A pair of mannequins lifted their arms up read to hit them. The sisters joined hands and closed there eyes waiting for the blow. Then a hand grabbed Maddie's hand. Maddie opened her eyes and saw a man wearing a leather jacket, a very short black hair, and big ears. "Run…" in a British accent.

The man pulled Maddie's arm and Maddie pulled Liv's arm and they ran out of the room. The started to run down the hallway hand in hand. The girls looked behind them and saw the mannequins coming for them. The Doctor took them into the elevator. One of the mannequins put it's arm in the door and the door closed on it. The man pulled the arm off and the doors closed.

"You pulled his arm off!" said Maddie.

"Yep!" said the man, he tossed it to Maddie, "Plastic."

"Nice trick!" said Liv, "So who were they college students from UW-SP? Was that a college thing?"

"Why would they be students?" asked the man.

Liv was a bit taken aback "I don't know…"

"Well, you said it! Why students?"

"'Because... to get that many people dressed up... they got to be college students. "

The man smiled, "That makes sense! Well done."

Liv smiled back and twisted a strand of hair with her fingers, "Thanks." Maddie rolled her eyes.

The man's smiled went away, "They're not students."

"Well, whoever they are, when Will finds them, he's gonna call the police," said Maddie.

"Who's Will?" asked the man.

"He's my boss… The manager of the sporting goods department."

"Will's dead."

The elevator came to a stop and he walked out. The twins followed him, "That's just not funny, that's sick!"

"Hold on!" said the man. He pushed the girls to the side, "Mind your eyes."

"What?" asked Liv.

"Look away."

The man took out device that looked like a large pen light with a blue light at the end. The girls covered their eyes and the controls of the elevator sparked.

"Okay," said Maddie, "I think we need some answers." The man just walked off, "Hey!" said Maddie as the girls started to follow, "Who are you? Who's was that group in the basement? I said, who are they?"

The man stopped and looked at the girls, "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He showed the girls an electronic device, "So!" he opened a door that led outside, "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"Ew," said Liv, "Beans on toast?"

"Or what ever you Americans eat… I don't spend a lot of time in America." said the man as he escorted the girls out the door, "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." Then he closed the door. Liv and Maddie looked at each other. Then the door opened again, "I'm The Doctor, by the way. What are your names?"

"Liv."

"Maddie."

"Nice to meet you, Liv & Maddie." said The Doctor. Then he wiggled the device, "Run for your lives." He shut the door again.

The twins looked at each other and ran. They ran around to the front of the building and headed to Liv's car. Once they were away from the building a safe distance they stopped.

"Do you think that guy was telling the truth?" asked Liv, as they caught their breath.

Maddie laughed a little, "No… He was just trying to scare us… I think you were right the first time it was just some crazy college prank…" Just then there was an huge explosion on the roof of the mall, "But, I could be wrong…"

Later, they were sitting in their living room. Their parents and brother were on their phones handling the onslaught of calls from friends and family when they heard about what happened at the mall. Liv and Maddie were watching the news coverage of the fire at the mall.

The reporter on TV said, "The whole of area around the Stevens Point Mall has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the... " The mannequin arm was laying on the couch next to Maddie.

"I know, it's on the TV!" said their father, Pete, on the phone, as he walked through the room.

"It's everywhere!" said their mother, Karen, "They are both lucky to be alive!" she hand them each a mug of tea and then headed back to the kitchen.

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," said Maddie, as she got up off the couch. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend, Diggie. Maddie smiled and gave him a hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you."

Diggie hugged her back, "I heard about what happened on the radio on the way over." Maddie broke the hug and let Diggie come in, "Are you both ok?" He asked as the walked over to the sitting area in front of the TV. Maddie sat back on the couch between the arm and Liv, and Diggie sat in a chair.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Liv, "a little shaken up but we'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"Not really sure…" said Maddie, "Liv came to pick me up. We went looking for my boss Will to drop off the lottery money. We couldn't fine him, so we left and when we got outside there was a big explosion on the roof."

Liv and Maddie talked about it on the way home. They decided they wouldn't talk about their run in with the strange man who called himself The Doctor.

Just the twins' brother, Parker, came in the room, "I've got my friend Doug on the phone. His dad works for the paper. They will pay you five hundred bucks each for an interview!"

Liv smiled, "Really?" she giggled. She got up and took the phone from her brother. Then she took the phone from her brother and the look on her face turned to one that said, 'Are you serious?,' then she hug up the phone. Then she sat back down next to her sister.

"You guys are wasting an golden opportunity!" Just then Parker's phone rang again and he answered it, "Yeah, Steve… They are still alive.." Then he walked out of the room.

Maddie then looked at Diggie, "I know we were supposed to go out tonight but do you think we can do it another night? I really don't feel like going out."

Diggie smiled, "Sure that's fine." Diggie stood and Maddie stood they hugged and kissed, "I love you, Rooney."

Maddie smiled, "I love you too Diggie. Oh… One thing…" She picked up the arm off the couch, "Get rid of that... "

"Sure," said Diggie, "See you later… Bye Liv…" he said as he waved at her with the arm.

Liv smiled, "Bye Diggie…" Then Diggie walked out.

Then Liv and Maddie turned back to the TV, the reporter said, "...fire then spread to the rest of the store... Fortunately there was only minor damage to the other stores in the mall."

The next morning, Liv and Maddie were in the living room watching the morning news. Their mom walked in. "I'm going to head out… Are you two going to be OK?"

Maddie looked at her mom and smiled, "Sure… We'll be fine…"

"OK," she said. Then she hugged both of her girls and walked out.

Just then they heard a rattling noise coming from the kitchen. The girls looked at each other. They got up and slowly went to the kitchen. They saw the screws meant to keep the cat door closed were, on the floor. They walked toward the door and jumped when they saw the cat door move. The twins looked at each other. Then, Maddie then got on to the floor and slowly opened cat door and was surprised to see the face of The Doctor.

Maddie jumped to her feet and opened the door. "What're you doing here?" asked The Doctor.

"I live here," said Maddie

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job."

The Doctor took out his device, "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" he knocked on Maddie's forehead, "No, bonehead. Bye, then! "

He tried to walk away but Maddie pulled him inside, "You aren't going anywhere…"

"Hello, Liv…" said The Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor," said Liv, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk."

Liv smiled and went to get to get The Doctor some coffee, "Go make yourself comfortable in the living room."

The Doctor smiled and walked into the living room.

Maddie was flabbergasted, "What are you doing?"

"What? I'm just getting our guest some coffee." she said as she got the milk out of the fridge.

"Our guest blew up the store I worked at!" said Maddie.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't be friendly to him," Maddie rolled her eyes and Liv continued, "Besides don't you want a bit more explanation as to why he blew up the store?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then.." said Liv as she poured three cups of coffee.

"What's that then?" said The Doctor, called from the other room, "You got a cat?"

"No... " said called Liv, "We did have one but she died a few years ago." She handed her sister a cup of coffee while she carried two of them and they walked into the living room and saw The Doctor struggling with the plastic arm.

"I thought I told Diggie to throw that away?" said Maddie.

Liv put the coffee down on the coffee table, "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, we don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?"

The Doctor threw the hand off of him and if few across the room and attached itself to Liv's face. She screamed and The Doctor and Maddie ran over and tried to pull it off of her. The three of them crashed onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his device, he pointed it at the arm and it stopped moving. The Doctor picked up he arm. "It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" he tossed it to Maddie, "'Armless."

"You think?" asked Maddie. Then, she hit him on the shoulder with the arm.

"Ow! Well, if your going to be like that…" The Doctor took the arm, turned toward the front door and walked out.

The twins looked at each other and followed him, "Hold on," said Maddie, "you can't just go running off."

"Yes I can," said The Doctor, "Here I am, this is me, running off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" said Liv.

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away," said Maddie, "You've got to tell us what's going on."

"No I don't," said The Doctor.

"Alright then. We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone. You said, if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Yes," said Maddie with her arms crossed across her chest, "Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"I told you! The Doctor."

"Yeah. But Doctor what?" asked Liv.

"Just The Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on," said Maddie, "You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No," said The Doctor, "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" asked Liv.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you!"

"Not suddenly…"

"You and your sister were just an accident, you two got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me!"

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you," said Maddie.

"Sort of, yeah." said The Doctor.

"You're so full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?" asked Liv.

"No one," said The Doctor.

"What, You're by yourself?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, watch telly, check your updates on Twitter! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!"

Maddie took the arm from him, "Okay, start from the beginning. You keep saying this is living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if I did... how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead," said The Doctor.

"So that's remote controlled?" asked Liv.

"Thought control."

"Who's controlling it?"

"Long story."

"But why mannequins?" asked Maddie, "Is someone trying to take over Wisconsin's malls?"

They laughed, and The Doctor said, "No."

"I know."

"It's not a price war," said The Doctor as he got serious, "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No."

He looked at Liv, "Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're both still listening," said The Doctor.

The twins stopped and looked at each other, while The Doctor kept walking. "Tell us, Doctor," said Liv, "Who are you?"

The Doctor stopped, "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" Then he walked back to the girls, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." he took Liv's hand, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, us three. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…"Then he let go of Liv's hand, "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Liv & Maddie Rooney." he took the arm back and waved it in their face, "Go home. " Then he walked away.

Liv & Maddie watched the Doctor walk away toward a blue box. Then they started to walk back home. They heard a strange grinding noise. The ran back to where they last saw The Doctor and didn't see anything and the blue box was gone. They looked around and then headed back home.

Once the twins got home they headed upstairs to their room and went to Liv's laptop. She went to Google and typed in, 'Doctor.' she didn't get anything relevant.

"Try 'Doctor Living Plastic'" said Maddie. Liv typed in what her sister asked and still nothing, "Try 'Doctor Blue Box'" Maddie suggested.

Liv typed it in and the first result read, "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here…" Liv clicked on it and a web page with a blurry photograph of The Doctor and words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" . She clicks on 'Contact Clive'.

It turned out that Clive lived in Stevens Point. So, later that afternoon, Liv and Maddie were sitting in Diggie's car outside Clive's house. "You're not coming in?" asked Maddie, "He's safe, he's got a wife and kids."

"And, who told you that?" asked Diggie, "He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say. "

Liv and Maddie rolled their eyes and got out of the car and walked to the door. Liv knocked and a boy about 11 opened the door, "Hi," said Liv, "We've come to see Clive? We've been emailing back and forth."

"Dad! It's a couple of your nuts!" said the boy as he walked away.

Just then a large white man walked down the stairs, "Sorry about that," said the man," Hello."

"Hi, I'm Liv and this is my sister Maddie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Clive."

"I should tell you," said Maddie, "my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us! "

They laughed, "You don't need to worry about that," said Clive, "He gave Diggie a wave. Diggie nodded but still had a distrustful look on his face.

"Who is it?" asked a woman from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with The Doctor! Two young ladies have been reading the website. Please come in, my office is in shed in the backyard." Clive led the girls inside.

Clive's wife came down the stairs carrying a laundry basket. "Ladies? They read the website about the Doctor? They are shes?" then she closed the door.

When they got to the shed, Clive showed them around. The shed was a shrine to the Doctor. "A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive," said Clive, "I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough, and keep a open mind - this Doctor keeps popping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them.

"Yeah," said Maddie.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year," said Clive, :The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original... " He handed the girls some photographs The Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father…" said Liv.

"Going further back... April 1912." said Clive as he brought over a photo album, "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." he pointed to The Doctor standing with the family, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And…" he showed them a sketch, "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion."

"Who's that?" asked Maddie.

"Death. If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Liv and Maddie... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger. If he's singled you two out and if the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you."

"Who is he?" asked Liv, "Who do you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man," said Clive, "I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

After meeting with Clive, Liv and Maddie walked back to Diggie's car. Before they got there, Maddie started to talk, "Alright! He's a nut!"

"A COMPLETE online conspiracy freak," said Liv as they got in the car, "You win!"

They got into the car, but they didn't notice that Diggie didn't look quite right. That's because it wasn't Diggie he had been replaced by a plastic clone.

"I'm kind of hungry," said Maddie, "How about we stop and get some pizza, "

"Pizzaaa!" said Plastic Diggie, "P-p-p-pizza!"

"Ooo," said Liv, "How about Chinese?"

"Pizza!"

Plastic Diggie had a bit of trouble driving at first. But soon he got the hang of it. A short while latter they were sitting in a restaurant talking. Well, Liv and Maddie were talking, Plastic Mickey was sitting there with a grin on his face. "Do you think I should even try to get another job?" Maddie asked her twin," I was only there to try to make a little extra money before we leave for school."

"I don't think so," said Liv, "I think we need to go on a trip somewhere and forget this who thing ever happened. "

Maddie laughed and looked at Plastic Diggie, "What do you think?"

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" asked Plastic Diggie.

"What does that have to do with what we were talking about?"

"Because, I think it started back at the store, am I right? Is he something to do with that?"

"No…"

"Come on."

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going to talk about him anymore, Diggie," said Maddie, "because, I know it sounds crazy but I think he's dangerous."

"But you can trust me sweetheart!" said Plastic Diggie, "Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." Liv and Maddie looked at each other and back at Plastic Diggie, "You can tell me anything," he continued, "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Maddie. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart.

"What's going on?" asked Liv.

Just then a waiter walked up to them, "Your champagne." he said.

"We didn't order any champagne," said Plastic Diggie, then he grabbed Rose's hand, "Where's the Doctor?"

The waiteer moved to the other side of the table and held the bottle out to Maddie,  
"Ma'am. Your champagne."

"It's not ours…" said Liv, "Besides we are under age…" Liv looked up and gasped.

Maddie wasn't paying attention to her twin she was too worried about her boyfriend, "Diggie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" asked Plastic Diggie.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" asked the waiter.

"Look, we didn't order i-" said Plastic Diggie as he looked up. Their 'waiter' was The Doctor, "Ah. Gotcha."

The Doctor started to shake the bottle, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house! "

The cork popped out and hit Plastic Diggie square on the forehead. His forehead absorbed the cork and he spit it out of his mouth, "Anyway." His hands turned into clubs and he smashed the table. The girls screamed and ran out of the way. The Doctor grabbed Plastic Diggie's head and pulled it off, "Don't think that's gonna stop me."

People started screaming around the restaurant. Maddie ran for the fire alarm and pulled it, "Everyone out! Get out now!" Everyone else started to run for the door. The body of Plastic Diggie started blindly smashing table with his club hands.

Liv, Maddie, and The Doctor ran through the kitchen, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" said Liv to the kitchen staff. Then they ran out of the back exit. When they got outside The Doctor used his device to lock the door. Liv and Maddie tried to find a way out from the back of the restaurant but all they found was locked gates.

"Open the gate!" said Liv, "Use that tube thing!"

"What, this?" said The Doctor, "This is a sonic screwdriver."

"Whatever it is use it!" said Maddie.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here," said The Doctor. Liv and Maddie looked and it was the blue box from earlier. The Doctor walked up to it, unlocked it and went inside.

Liv and Maddie heard the sound of the body of Plastic Diggie pounding on the door and they saw dents starting to form in the door. The twins went to the box and saw it was made of wood. "We can't hide inside a wooden box!" said Maddie.

The twins ran to the gate and rattled it, "It's gonna get us!" said Liv, "Doctor!" Then the girls ran into the box and slammed the door behind them. They turned around and they couldn't believe their eyes. Then went back outside and looked at the box. On the outside the box looked like it was 7 feet tall and 4 feet wide. The girls even walked around the box to make sure they weren't seeing things. But then, the body of Plastic Diggie busted through the door.

The girls then ran back into the box. The room was huge and shaped liked a dome. The Doctor was at a control console in the center of the room that reached the ceiling, "It's going to follow us!" said Liv.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," said The Doctor. Liv and Maddie just stood there and tried to wrap their heads around what was going on. Meanwhile, The Doctor was wiring up Plastic Diggie's head to the console, "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." Then he turned and saw Liv and Maddie still standing by the door, "Where do you want to start?"

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" asked Maddie.

"Yes," said The Doctor.

"It's alien technology," said Liv.

"Yup."

"Are you alien?" asked Maddie.

"Yes," said The Doctor, "Is that alright?"

The girls both nodded and said, "Yeah…" together.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." then Maddie gave a small sob. Liv gave her twin a hug to comfort her, ""That's okay," said The Doctor, "Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"No, it's not that," said Maddie with a sniffle, "Did they kill him? Diggie? Did they kill Diggie? Is he dead?"

"Oh... didn't think of that."

That made Maddie mad, she stormed up to the console and said, "He's my boyfriend! You pulled off his head! They copied him and you didn't even think?!" Then she looked at the console, "And now you're just going to let him melt?!"

"Melt?" The Doctor turned around and saw Plastic Diggie's head melt into the console, "Oh, no no no no no NO! " Then he started running around the console, pressing buttons and pulling leavers.

"What're you doing?!" asked Maddie.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it," he looked at the monitor, "No No No No No No NO!" The TARDIS started to shake, "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!"

The engines stopped and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS without another word.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" said Liv.

Liv and Maddie ran out the door. To their surprise they were no longer in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. They were in Chicago! They traveled 250 miles in just a matter of seconds. They could tell they were near Navy Pier, because they could see the giant Ferris Wheel in the distance

"I lost the signal, I got so close," said The Doctor.

"How on earth can we be in Chicago?!" asked Liv.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand."

"But if we're here, what about that headless thing?" said Maddie, "It's still on the loose."

"It melted with the head, are you going to on and on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his family…" The Doctor looked at Maddie questioningly, "Diggie!" Maddie reminded him, "I'll have to tell his family he's dead, and you forgot him, again!" The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You were right, you ARE alien," said Maddie as she turned away from him.

"Look," said The Doctor. Maddie turned back around and he continued, "if I did forget some kid called Diggie, it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright!" said Maddie.

"Yes! It is!"

Maddie shook her head. Liv stood there looking between the two of them. She decided she need to changed the subject. She looked at the TARDIS and said, "What's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s," said The Doctor, as he smiled and patted the box fondly, "It's a disguise."

Liv laughed and Maddie rolled here eyes and said, "Okay. This living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... Dinner!"

"Is there any way of stopping it?" asked Liv.

The Doctor grinned and took out a test tube of blue liquid from inside his jacket, "Anti-plastic!"

"Anti-plastic…"

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" asked Liv.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?" asked Maddie.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of Chicago." He started to pace and look around for a clue, "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish…" He turned and faced the girls with Navy Pier behind him, "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible. "

Liv and Maddie look behind him at the Navy Pier Ferris Wheel

"What?" asked The Doctor.

Maddie nodded toward the Ferris Wheel.

The Doctor turned around, and then back to the girls, "What? "

Liv nodded toward the Ferris Wheel.

The Doctor turned around again and then back to the girls, "What is it? What? "

The girls then crossed their arms across their chest and continued to look at the Ferris Wheel.

The Doctor turned around again and then he realized what the girls were looking at, "Oh…" He turned back around with a big grin on his, "Fantastic!" Then, he ran off.

The three of them ran hand in had to Navy Pier and soon they were at the base of the Ferris Wheel.. "Think of it," said The Doctor, "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables… Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere nearby."

Maddie sees a door marked 'Authorized Personal Only.' "What about over there?" she pointed.

The Doctor looks to where she was pointing, "Looks good to me. " They ran to the door and looked around. Then The Doctor unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver and they went inside. They ran down a set of stairs and found another door. The Doctor opened the door to chamber and they went down some steps. The Doctor then points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber, "The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

"Well, Go ahead," said Maddie, "Throw in your anti-plastic and let's go."

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."

"What?!"

They went down some more steps, and The Doctor leaned over the railings and looked at the Consciousness, "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract," he said, "According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Consciousness wobble around a bit, "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

Liv and Maddie looked on. Then Maddie looked to her right and saw Diggie crouched down on the floor. "Diggie!" she shouted as she ran down some steps toward him. With Maddie close behind.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Maddie… it can talk!" said Diggie.

"Ugh," said Liv, "You stink…"

"Doctor," shouted Maddie, "they kept him alive!"

"Yeah, that was always a possibility," said The Doctor, "Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

Maddie was flabbergasted, "You knew that and you never said anything?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" said The Doctor. Liv and Maddie helped Diggie to his feet as The Doctor approached the Consciousness, "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The creature bubbled, "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?"

The creature grubbed in a negative manner, "Oh don't give me that," said The Doctor, "it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The creature reared what could be considered its head angrily, "I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

Two mannequins approached The Doctor from behind, "Look out, Doctor!" shouted Liv.

The mannequins grabbed him and one of them took the anit-plastic out of his inside jacket pocket, "That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it," said The Doctor. The plastic roared in anger, "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" Just then they heard a door slide open behind them. They turned and saw the TARDIS, "Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship. " The plastict roared again, "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

"What's it doing?!" asked Liv

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Liv and Maddie! Just leg it! Now!"

Instead of running the girls called their parents to warn them of the danger and they would explain everything as soon as possible. Just then The Consciousness sends out a signal, "It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!"

"The end of the world... " said Liv.

All around the world mannequins started to came to life attacking people.

"Get out, girls!" shouted The Doctor, "Just get out! Run! "

Liv, Maddie, & Diggie started to head for the stairs the twins came down with The Doctor but then part of the ceiling fell taking out the stairs, "Now what?" asked Liv.

Maddie looked around and saw the TARDIS, "Come on!" she said as they ran over to the box. They tried to pushed the door open but it was locked, "We don't have the key!"

"We're gonna die!" said Diggie.

The girls and Diggie cowered in from of the door of the TARDIS. Liv sat there and watched as The Doctor struggled to get free and get to the anti-plastic, on the level just below them. She looked around and then she stood up and kicked off her heels.

"What are you doing?" asked Maddie.

She looked at her twin and smiled, "You'll see…"

Then she ran off, "There's nothing you can do!" said Diggie.

Then she picked up an axe and looked at a chain secured to a support high up on the wall "Want to bet?" asked Liv, "I might not know how to throw a three pointer, from top of the lock like Maddie"

Maddie looked at Diggie and softly says to him, "She means shoot a three pointer from the top of the key."

"But, I'll tell you one thing," said Liv and she hit the support with the ax, until it broke free, " I got the silver metal at the Stevens Point Elementary under 7 gymnastics competition."

She grabbed the chain and started to run to the edge and when she reached the edge she jumped off. She held onto the chain and hit the mannequin holding The Doctor. It let go of him and it fell into the vat. Then she hit the one holding the anti-plastic it fell into the vat as well. The tube of anti-plastic broke and the Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. As Liv started to swing back The Doctor caught her and set her on the floor. They looked down at the vat, "Now we're in trouble. " He said with a smile. The Doctor and Liv ran up a set up steps and to reach the level, Maddie, Diggie and the TARDIS were sitting at.

When they got back to the TARDIS, The Doctor unlocked the box, Liv slipped her heels back on and they all went back into the TARDIS.

A short time later they were back behind the restaurant, Diggie ran out of the TARDIS looking like he had seen a ghost. He backed against a wall while Liv and Maddie walked out of the box like nothing was wrong. The girls called their parents and learned that thankfully everyone was all right. The girls walked up to Diggie and Maddie said, "A lot of help you were…"

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, and said, "Nestene Consciousness?" he snapped his fingers, "Easy."

"You didn't do anything," said Liv, teasingly, "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would. Thank you," said The Doctor with a nod, "Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you and your sister could come with me. This box isn't just a Midwestern Hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."

"Don't! He's an alien!" said Diggie, "He's a thing!"

"He's NOT invited," said The Doctor with a nod, "What do you think? You two could stay here and fill your life with work and school and food and sleep and Twitter, or you could go, uh... Anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah," nodded The Doctor with a smile.

Diggie put his arms around Maddie's legs like a little kid, "Yeah, I can't... I've um.. Got to go and check on my family and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump…" She gave a small laugh and patted Mickey on the back."

"What about you?" The Doctor looked at Liv.

"I don't think so…" she said, "I couldn't go without my sister…"

"Okay. See you two around." The Doctor doesn't take his eyes of the girls as he closed the door. The Girls just looked at the closed door as the engines of the TARDIS started up and it slowly disappeared.

"Come on…" said Liv, "Lets go."

Diggie just sat on the ground in shock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS stood.

"C'mon... come on…" said Maddie as the girls helped him to his feet and started to walk away. But, as they walked they could heard the sounds of the TARDIS again. The turned around and saw the TARDIS reappearing. When it was done The Doctor popped his head out, "By the way - did I mention, it also travels in time?" He grinned and went back inside, leaving the door ajar.

The twins looked at each other, smiled and nodded. Then, Maddie turned to Diggie, "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"Exactly." then she kissed his cheek. Liv and Maddie then joined hands and started to run for the TARDIS with big smiles on their faces.

To Be Continued…

A/N: All right that's it. The first chapter is in the books. I'm surprised at how fast I got this story written. I guess it helps being on vacation from work for a week. Anyway, I want to know what you think if this story. Please leave a review in the box below. I really want to know what you think if it. If you think its good let me know. If you think it's crap let me know. Plus if someone would like to make a cover for this story send me a PM and I'll give you the email address to send it to


	2. The End of the World

The End of the World

Based on the episode of the same name by Russell T Davies

Liv and Maddie ran inside the TARDIS with The Doctor waiting for them, "Right then, Liv and Maddie Rooney - you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?"

The twins looked at each other quietly talked for a moment and Liv answered, "Forwards."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the console. "How far?"

"One hundred years."

He pulled a lever and turned a knob. The engines lurched and then stopped after a few seconds, "There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kidding," said Maddie with a big smile.

"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?"

The twins looked at each other and both nodded, The Doctor started the engines again. When they stopped, he said, "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12016, the New Roman Empire."

"Let's go further…" said Maddie.

"Further huh?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah," said Liv.

The Doctor smiled, "All right… I know exactly where to go." he revved up the engines and pumped a lever furiously, "Hold on!"

After as shaky ride the shaking stopped with a a pinging noise, "Where are we?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor just gestured toward the doors, "What's out there?" asked Liv.

The Doctor gestured again. The girls walked toward the doors. They took each others hands and opened them. The twins stepped out of the TARDIS and into a wooden room. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on a control panel. Then a large shutter in the wall started to go down, to reveal a large window. The twins walked down a set of steps in the middle of the room and looked out of the window and down on Earth.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying," said The Doctor, "Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on…" he looked at his watch, "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Just then they heard a computer voice, "Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform 1 forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

They walked out of the observation room and headed down in a corridor, "So, when it says 'guests' does that mean people?" asked Liv.

"Depends what you mean by people," said The Doctor.

"I mean humans. What do you mean?"

"Aliens."

"But, what are they doing on board this spaceship?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor started to open a door with his sonic screwdriver, "It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"Why?"

"Fun," said The Doctor as the door open. They walked into a large observation gallery, "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But, we talked about this in science class it takes millions of years for the sun to expand."

"That's right. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" They walked to the large window and he pointed out to a bunch of tiny glints of light orbiting Earth, "Gravity satellites. That's holding back the sun."

"But Earth looks the same," said Liv, "I thought the continents shifted."

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!"

"How long has it got?"

The Doctor looked at his watch, "About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here?" asked Maddie, "Are you going to jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"But what about the people on the planet?" asked Liv.

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left."

The twins looked out the window and then back at each other, "It's just the two of us," said Maddie, The girls joined hands and smiled,

The Steward hurries towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" The girls looked at the door and saw a blue skinned alien with golden slit eyes walking toward them. He was the Steward of Platform One.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks," said The Doctor.

"But how did you get in?" asked the Steward, "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor showed the Steward a small leather wallet, "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor plus two. I'm The Doctor, this is Olivia and Madison Rooney. They are my plus two. That all right?"

"Well... Obviously," said the Steward as The Doctor smiled, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor nodded and the steward walked off. The Doctor showed the girls his wallet. There was nothing there but a white card, "It's blank…" said Maddie.

"The paper's slightly psychic, said The Doctor, "Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

Liv looked like she was in shock, "He's blue." she said referring to the Steward.

"Yeah," said The Doctor.

"Okay…"

The Steward moved to a lectern next to the door, "We have in attendance, The Doctor, Olivia Rooney and Madison Rooney. Thank you! All staff to their positions." He clapped his hand and a bunch of little blue people started to run around, "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Through the doors walked a trio of humanoids with bark for skin. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." A little, fat blue alien slide into the room on a transport pod. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme," A group of bipeds wearing black robs walked in, " The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!" A group of reptile looking humanoids wearing fur walked in.

Liv and Maddie stood there dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what was going on. They were for all intensive purposes they were at a cocktail party with a bunch of aliens to cellibrate the destruction of Earth.

The tree people walked up to The Doctor and the girls. "The Gift of Peace," said the female, Jabe. She handed The Doctor a small pot with a rooted twig in it, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" said The Doctor. He handed it to Maddie. And started to search his jacket for something, "Yes, gifts... erm...I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blew gently onto Jabe's face, who closed her eyes briefly.

"How... Intimate," she said.

"There's more where that came from," said The Doctor, flirtatiously.

"I bet there is…" said Jabe.

Just then the Steward announced "Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Bo."

The A large glass jar that can barely made it through the doorway slid into the room. It contains a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes.

The little blue fat alien slid up to The Doctor and the girls, "The Moxx of Balhoon." said The Doctor.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance," said The Moxx of Balhoon, "I give you the gift of bodily saliva." The he spit right into Liv's right eye.

Maddie and The Doctor laughed, "Thank you very much."

Liv rubbed the spit out of her eye as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme approached them, "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs," said

The Doctor, then he breathed heavily over all of them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," said one of the robed figures. He held out a large sliver sphere. The Doctor took it, threw it up into the air, caught it and handed it to Liv.

Then the Steward spoke up again, "And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The Doctor looked at Liv and Maddie. They both looked al little more relaxed. They were going to see an actual human, or so they thought, "The doors slide open and what looked like a verical trampoline made of human was wheeled through the door. It had eyes and a mouth and wore lipstick, "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen," said the Steward.

"Oh, now, don't stare," said Lady Cassandra, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." The Doctor laughed a little but the girls were absolutely shocked, "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

One of two men who helped Lady Cassandra into the room was carrying a sprayer. Then he sprayed Cassandra, "Truly, I am The Last Human." The twins slowly stepped closer to get a better look at her, Cassandra continued, "My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil." The girls walked around to the other side of Cassandra, to get a good view of her from all angels. She was completely flat.

Cassandra continued, "I have come to honor them and…" She sniffed, "...say goodbye. Oh, no tears." one of her servants wiped her eyes, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." One of the staff came in and showed the egg to the room, "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." The twins looked at each other, "Or was that my third husband?" said Cassandra jokingly. Everyone in the room, but the twins laughed a little, "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" She laughed and mumbled to herself for a few seconds. Just then a large jukebox was wheeled into the room, "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" One of the staff pressed a button on the jukebox and Tainted Love by Soft Cell started to play. The Doctor danced a little to the music.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes," said The Steward.

The twins looked around. Everywhere they looked, all they could see was aliens. The only normal looking person in the room was The Doctor, but yet he was still an alien. They started to feel a bit overwhelmed with everything so they walked out of the gallery.

Liv and Maddie found themselves in another part of the ship. They looked out of the window at the raging sun. The jumped a little when they heard the door slide open behind them and one of the small blue aliens that make up the staff walked in. "Sorry, are we allowed to be in here?" asked Maddie

The alien looked around uneasily, "You have to give us permission to talk." she said.

"Oh… Uh… you... have permission...?"

The alien smiled, "Thank you! And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

"Thank you." the twins watched as the small alien walked to a panel in the wall and enters a code.

"What's your name?" asked Liv.

"Raffalo," said the alien.

"Raffalo?"

"Yes, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance," said Raffalo as she knelt next to an air vent, "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Bo suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?" asked Maddie.

"That's right, Miss."

"They still have plumbers?"

"I hope so! Else I'm out of a job!"

Live and Maddie laughed and then Maddie asked, "Where are you from?"

"Crespallion." replied Raffalo.

"Is that a planet?"

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss? If you don't mind me asking."

"No! Not at all. Um... Well you could say we are from a long way away… We're just sort of passing by… Anyway, don't let us keep you. Good luck with it!"

The twins started to walk away, "Thank you, Miss. And…" said Raffalo. The girls stopped and turned. Then Raffalo continued, "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

Liv smiled, "Your welcome… " Then the girls walked away.

As they walked to where the TARDIS was parked they heard the steward over the intercom, "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."

They reached the gallery and saw some of the staff starting to move the TARDIS out.

They sat down on the steps, They looked at each other and laughed, "Can you believe this?" asked Liv.

"Nope…" said Maddie as she tossed the sphere she was carrying. "Think of it we are 5 billion years in the future."

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes," said the computer of the intercom.

"And how about "The Last Human?' asked Maddie as she set the metal sphere down behind her.

Liv shuddered, "She gives me the creeps… Talk about plastic surgery gone wrong." Liv picked up the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. "I'll tell you one thing. I think is remarkable, is that somewhere in the universe. There is a planet of tree people."

Maddie smiled, "That is kind of cool."

Liv looked at the cutting, "Hello, "I'm Liv and this is my sister Maddie. Do you think it can hear us?"

Maddie shook her head, "I have no idea…"

What the girls didn't know is while they were talking a small robotic spider came out of the sphere and scanned both girls. But it ran for a near by air bent when it heard The Doctor call out, "Liv? Maddie? Are you in there?"

The door opened and The Doctor walked in, "Aye aye!" He sat down on the other side of the stairs from Liv and Maddie, "What do you think, then?"

"Great!" said Maddie, "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper…"

The Doctor laughed little then Liv said, "The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," said The Doctor.

They all laughed, "So, Where are you from?" asked Maddie.

"All over the place…" The Doctor looked down, looking kind of solemn. The Girls looked at each other. They could tell that something happened to his homeworld and he didn't really want to talk about it.

"So is English the universal language 5 billion years in the future?" asked Liv.

"No…" said The Doctor as he smiled a little, turned toward the girls and leaned back, "you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain - translates."

"Really?" said Maddie. The Doctor nodded, "That's pretty convenient."

"I think so," said The Doctor.

Maddie thought for a moment, "I wish we could tell Mom and Dad we are all right… They probably worried sick."

Liv took her iPhone out of her pocket, "Well, we are a bit out of range…"

The Doctor stood and walked over of the girls, "Tell you what… Let me see your phone," Liv handed the Doctor her phone, "With a little bit of jiggery pokery…" The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to remove the back of Liv's iPhone case.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?"

"Nope, I failed hubbub."

The Doctor took out the old battery and put it in a new one. Then he closed it back up with his sonic screwdriver and gave it back to Liv, "There you go…"

"What did you do?" asked Liv.

"I gave you a free upgrade," said The Doctor with a smile. Liv looked at the phone, and in the upper left corner where the service provider was listed it now read 'TARDIS' "Go ahead give it a try…"

Liv then proceeded to call her mom, "Hi Liv…" asked her mom, "What's up?"

Liv was stunned for a moment, she couldn't believe that she was five billion years in the future talking to her mother. "Oh not much… I just wanted to check in…"

"OK," said her mother sounding a bit confused, "Are you still picking up Maddie after work?"

It was then that Liv realized that she was talking to her mom the day that she and her sister met The Doctor, "Yeah… We might be a bit late though… That's what I wanted to call you about…"

"Oh, OK… I'll see you later, Bye…"

"Bye," said Liv as she hung up and she looked at the Doctor, dumbfounded,

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill," said The Doctor.

"I talked to mom the day we met The Doctor…" said Liv, "but it was that afternoon…"

"What?" asked Maddie.

"That's the TARDIS," said The Doctor, "She knows who's doing the calling, she knows who you are calling and she directs the call to the best point in the timeline…"

Just then she ship shuddered, "That's not supposed to happen…" said The Doctor, then he turned and head out of the room with Liv and Maddie close behind him.

As they were getting close to the Manchester Suite, they heard the voice of the Steward over the intercom, "Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you."

When the trio walked in, they saw the other guests were completely oblivious to the commotion, they were calmly talking to each other, "That wasn't a gravity pocket," said The Doctor, "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." The Doctor took out his sonic and scanned the control panel next to the door, as Jabe walked up to them. He looked at her and asked, "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines - they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," she answered.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know... but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And... your wives…"

"They're not my wives?"

"Partners?"

"No."

"Concubines?"

"Nope."

"Prostitutes…"

"We are his friends," said Maddie. Then she looked at the Doctor, "You two go and do whatever. Liv and I are going to go and have a chat with Joan Rivers over there…"

"Don't start a fight," said The Doctor as he offers his arm to Jabe, "I'm all yours."

"And I want you home by midnight!"

The Doctor grinned and he and Jabe left.

A short time later, Liv and Maddie were talking to Cassandra. They were looking down at the Earth below, "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die," said Cassandra, "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy. Down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice." she sighed, "I had such fun."

"What happened to the rest of the Humans?" asked Maddie.

"They say Mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're NOT the last human," said Liv.

"I am the last PURE human. The others... Mingled," said Cassandra, disgusted, "Oh, they call themselves 'New Humans' and 'Proto-humans' and 'Digi-humans' even 'Human-ish' but you know what I call them?" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Mongrels."

"And you stayed behind," said Maddie.

"I kept myself pure."

"So how many operations have you had?" asked Liv.

"708. Next week, it's 709, I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You girls could be flatter. You've both got a little bit of a chin poking out."

"I'd rather die," said Maddie. Liv nodded in agreement. 

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt-"

"No, I mean it. I'd rather die," said Maddie.

"It would better to die than live like a trampoline," said Liv.

"Oh well. What do you know."

"We were born on that planet," said Liv, "And so was our mom, our dad and our brothers. So that makes me and Maddie officially the last humans in this room, Because you're not human."

"You've been nipped and tucked and flattened until there was nothing left," said Maddie, "Every thing that made you human has been thrown away. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. It was nice talking to you. Come on, Liv…" The girls then walked out of the room.

A little while later, they were walking down a corridor. When they saw The Adherents of the Repeated Meme coming from the opposite direction. The girls gave them a friendly smile as they passed but the front two hit the girls knocking them unconscious.

A short time later, Liv and Maddie woke up in the private viewing gallery. They heard Britney Spears' 'Toxic' playing loudly. They also heard the computer saying, "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending." They sat up and saw a very powerful beam of sunlight slowly get larger and larger. They looked up and they could see smoke as the wall started to burn from the intense heat coming from the sun. They both ran for the door. When it didn't open, they started to pound on it, "HELP!" called Maddie.

"WE'RE LOCKED INSIDE!" shouted Liv.

"Sun filter descending," said the computer.

The girls continued pounding on the door and shouting, "Let us out! Let us out!"

Then they heard The Doctor on the other side of the door, "Anyone in there?" he asked.

"It's us!" shouted Maddie.

"Oh, well, it would be you two…"

"Open the door!" shouted Liv.

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" said The Doctor.

"Sun filter descending," said the computer, "Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The girls fell against the door and sighed in relief. The computer continued its announcements, "Sun filter rising. Sun filter descending."

"This is just what we need," said the Doctor on the other side of the door, "The computer's getting clever."

"Will you stop messing around!" shouted Maddie.

"I'm not messing around, it's fighting back!"

"Open the door!" Shouted Liv.

"Hang on!" said The Doctor.

The girls were crouching down as the powerful sunlight reached halfway down the door. They ran down the stairs and laid flat on the floor. The computer continued it's warning, "Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."

Once the sun light was back up to a safe distance they ran back up the stairs. The whole wall was charred black by the extreme heat from the sun, "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!"

"Were are we going to go," shouted Maddie, "Green Bay?!"

"Earth Death in 5 minutes," said the computer.

The Doctor then headed back to the Manchester Suite to find out who was behind the murder of the steward and the attempted murder of his new companions. It turned out it was Lady Cassandra. She used the metal spiders to take control of the mainframe so she could hold all of the guests as hostages.

But, when she was found out she went to her "Plan B" She had the spiders destroy the safety systems on board then she escaped via teleport. The Doctor and Jabe then went to find the system restore switch. They found it in the ventilation chamber but unfortunately it was on the other side of the chamber and the only way to reach it was a catwalk that ran through a series of three large fans. The only way to safely make it across was for someone to hold down a brake lever. Jabe decided to sacrifice herself so everyone else could live. The Doctor tried to talk her out of it because all the heat was going to be vented through the chamber. But she insisted, and The Doctor started his way across the catwalk.

Back in the viewing gallery where Liv and Maddie were, the glass of the window started to crack the girls huddled together, with their eyes closed against the wall as rays of sun light blasted through the crack and started to burn holes in the wall.

Back in the ventilation chamber, The Doctor had made it pass the second fan. He was about go pass the third fan he heard Jabe scream. He looked back and saw her on fire. He looked back at the fan. It was going to fast it could hardly been. He heard the computer start the final countdown, "Planet explodes in 10... 9..." The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the computer continued to count, "8... 7... 6... 5... 4..." Then, he calmly walked through the moving blades of the fan. When he was on the other side, he opened his eyes and ran for the reset switch and pulled it down, reactivating the shields just as Earth exploded.

In the viewing gallery, the girls heard the explosion and opened their eyes when they heard the computer announcing, "Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." They watched as the crack in the glass started to go away. They looked at each other laughed and hugged.

A little while, Liv and Maddie, walked back into The Manchester Suite. They looked around and saw aliens either wounded or dead. Shortly after they entered, The Doctor walked in. He glanced at the twins, but he didn't stop to talk to them. He went over to Jabe's companions, he sad something to them and their faces fell. He placed his hand on their shoulders then he walked back near the twins.

"Are you all right?" asked Liv.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said The Doctor, "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." He walked over to the ostrich egg and smashed it. Inside was a teleportation feed. He picked it up and said, "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." he twisted the knob on top of the feed and Cassandra appeared back on board.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces," she was saying to someone. Then she noticed where she was, "Oh."

"The Last Human," said The Doctor.

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo," said Cassandra sounding flustered, "This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter…"

"And creak?"

"And what?"

"Creak! You're creaking."

They could all hear the sound of Cassandra's skin tightening. Her eyes started to become bloodshot, the color drained from her lips, and she started getting whiter and whiter. She started to panic, ""What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Red blotches started to appear all over her.

"You raised the temperature," said The Doctor.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

Maddie walked up to The Doctor, "Help her."

:Everything has its time and everything dies," said The Doctor.

"I'm... too... Young!" shouted Cassandra right before she exploded. The Doctor looked completely cold and not remotely fazed as he walked out of the room.

A little while later, Liv and Maddie were alone in the Manchester Suite. They heard the computer announce, "Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."

The twins were standing at the window looking at the bits and pieces of what was left of Earth pass by. They turned when they heard footsteps and they both gave him a sad smile as he walked toward them. When he reach them Maddie said, "Earth is gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go. All those years... all that history and no one was even looking…."

"Come with me," said The Doctor as he held his hands out for the girls. They each took a hand and the three of them walked out together.

Soon, the three time travelers were back on the Navy Pier in Chicago in was daytime and people were walking around enjoying themselves, "You think it'll last forever," said The Doctor, " People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky…. My planet's gone." The twins looked at him, "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" asked Liv.

"There was a war. And we lost."

"A war with who?" asked Maddie. The Doctor didn't answer he stood there seemingly lost in thought, "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own because there's no one else."

"There's me…" said Maddie with a smile.

"and me…"said Liv with a smile.

The Doctor looked at the twins, "You two've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"

The girls looked at each other and then back at The Doctor. "No…" said Liv.

"Me either," said Maddie. She sniffed the air and could smell hot dogs near by, "I'll tell you what I want though… I want a hot dog."

The Doctor smiled, "Me too…"

"All right… the before we get back in the TARDIS. I would say a round of hot dogs are in order, you're buying."

"No money," said The Doctor.

"What sort of date are you?" said Liv, "Come on, tightwad, the hot dogs are on me…"

Then the three of them walked over to the hot dog vendor.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reading and the nice reviews I've been getting. Keep reading and keep reviewing it gives me the encouragement to continue. Let me know what you think of the story and if you're a fan of Doctor Who, let me know what you think of the changes I'm making.


	3. The Unquiet Dead

The Unquiet Dead

Based on the episode of the same name by Mark Gatiss

Inside the TARDIS, it was mayhem. The whole ship is shaking and alarms were going off. The Doctor, Liv and Maddie were all standing around the console. "Hold that one down!" The Doctor shouted at Maddie.

"I'm HOLDING it!" she shouted back.

The Doctor looked at Liv, "Well, then Liv, you hold that one down." Liv held down the lever The Doctor directed her to, "I promised you two a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" asked Liv.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!"

The Doctor threw a switch and the TARDIS started shaking harder then before. Then, all of the sudden there was a jolt and they were all knocked the floor of the console. Once the TARDIS stopped the three of them started laughing and they got up, "Wow…" said Maddie, "That was quite a ride…"

"You're telling me!" said The Doctor, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. I think so," said Maddie, "Nothing broken…"

"Did we make it?" asked Liv, "Where are we?"

The Doctor looked at the screen, "I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth - Naples - December 24th, 1860."

"That's so wild…" said Maddie, "When we left it was July in 2016 now it's Christmas 1860."

The Doctor gestured towards the door, "All yours."

"But, think about it. Christmas. 1860. It happened once. Then it was gone. It never happen again," said Liv as She looked at the Doctor, "But not for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone... no wonder you never stay still...

"Not a bad life."

"Better with three," said Maddie, "Come on! Let's go!"

The twins ran toward the door and The Doctor called out, "Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you two are going?!"

"1860!" said Liv.

"Go out there dressed like that, you two'll start a riot!" said The Doctor, " There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

The girls looked at each other and the ran out the door on the other side of the room and went to find the wardrobe.

Sometime later, the Doctor was doing some repair work on the TARDIS. He looked up and saw the girls wearing very appropriate dress for the 1860s. They were both off the shoulder, so the girls each had to wear a black cape over their shoulders and had long skirts that reached the floor. Liv's was maroon and Maddie's was navy blue. Both girls had there hair pulled up in to simple hairstyles. "Blimey!" said The Doctor.

"Don't laugh!" said Liv.

"You two look beautiful!" said The Doctor, "...considering." Then he turned on his screwdriver and finished what he was doing.

"Considering what?"

"That you're humans!"

"I THINK that's a compliment," said Maddie, "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper! Come on!" said The Doctor as he pulled on his shirt. Then jumped out of the space beneath the console. They walked over to the doors and he opened them, "Ladies, first…"

The girls looked out and saw it was night time. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. The girls each placed one footprint on the untouched snow then they picked up their feet and looked at the single foot print. Then, they both stepped out, followed by the Doctor as he closed the doors and locked up the TARDIS, "Ready for this?" he asked. The twins smiled and nodded. He offered his arms and they took them, "Here we go. History!"

The they started to walk off to explore. As the three of them walked down the street, the twins looked around in amazement. They couldn't believe they were in Naples in 1860. They stopped at a newsstand and The Doctor bought a newspaper bought a newspaper off a vendor. He gave it the once over, "I got the flight a bit wrong," he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Maddie.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"That's fine," said Liv.

"And it's not Naples."

"That's OK," said Maddie.

"It's Cardiff," said The Doctor.

"Cardiff?" asked Liv, "Where's that?"

"It's the capital of Wales in Great Britain." Just then they heard screaming coming from a nearby theater. The Doctor grinned, "That's more like it!" He tossed the newspaper over his shoulder and ran toward the theater. The twins followed close behind.

When they got inside the theater, they saw a man standing alone on the stage trying to get the audience to stay and sit down. They saw a blue gas zooming around the room. There was an old woman just standing up in the middle of the theater and the gas seamed to becoming out of her mouth. "Fantastic," said The Doctor. The gas stopped coming out and then she slumped back into her chair.

The Doctor ran up to the edge of the stage and looked up at the man, "Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he?" said the man, "I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

The Doctor was a bit taken aback. Maddie looked at saw two people and older man and a young woman starting to carry off the old woman's body, "Hey! Leave her alone!" Then she looked at The Doctor, "Doctor, I'll get them!"

Maddie went after the two while Liv joined The Doctor as he climbed up on stage, "Be careful!" he said then he looked at the man, "Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way. This is Liv."

"Doctor?" said the Man, "You look more like a navy."

"What's WRONG with this jumper?" said The Doctor as he pulled on his shirt.

"I'll tell you later," said Liv.

Meanwhile, Maddie had caught up to the man and woman who took the woman's body. They had loaded her up into the back of a hearse. "What are you doing?!" she asked.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss," said the young woman, "Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." she tried to keep Maddie from looking inside the hearse, "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

Maddie pushed the young woman aside and felt the old woman's forehead, "She's cold... Oh my God! She's dead! What did you do to her?"

Then the man came up behind Maddie and clamped a cloth soaked in chloroform over her nose and mouth. Maddie struggled for a few seconds and then went limp.

What did you do that for?" asked the woman.

"She's seen too much," said the man, "Get her in the hearse!"

Back in the theater, Liv and The Doctor watched as the blue gas zoomed around. It went into one of the gas lamps and disappeared, "Gas! It's made of gas!"

Liv and The Doctor ran out of the theater and looked around for Maddie. They saw the young woman push Maddie into the hearse, slam the door shut, and run to the front and climb on.

"Maddie!" shouted the Doctor, as he and Liv ran toward the hearse.

The man from the stage followed them and walked up to The Doctor, "You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?

"Doctor!" exclaimed Maddie, "They are getting away!"

The Doctor looked at the man, "Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Come on, Liv…" He ran over to a near by coach and helped Liv inside and shouted to the driver, ""Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" then he got inside.

"You can't do that, sir!" said the man.

"Why not?" asked The Doctor.

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!"

"Well, get in then!" said Liv.

The Doctor pulled the man in and then shouted to the driver, "Move!"

The coach started off, and the driver looked down and asked, "Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?"

"No! It is not!" said the man.

"What did he say?" asked The Doctor.

"Let me say this first," said Mr. Dickens, "I'm not without a sense of humor-"

"Dickens?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute," said Liv, "THE Charles Dickens?"

"Shall I remove the gentleman and lady, sir?" asked the driver.

"Charles Dickens!" said The Doctor, "You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant!"

"You bet he is!" said Liv she looked at Dickens and said, "I've read all your books!"

"Me too!"

"Great Expectations!"

"Oliver Twist!"

"What's the one with the ghost?"

"A Christmas Carol?" asked Dickens.

"No," said Liv as she snapped her fingers to jog her memory, "the one with the trains…"

"The Signal Man!" said The Doctor.

"That's the one!" said Liv, as she shuttered, "That one was terrifying!"

Mr. Dickens looked pleased at The Doctor and Liv's admiration, "I agree," said The Doctor, "The best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" asked the driver

"Er, no, I think they can stay," said Charles.

"Honestly, Charles - can I call you Charles?" asked The Doctor, "I'm such a big fan."

"...what? A what?"

"Fan! Number One Fan, that's me."

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"

"No, it means 'Fanatic', devoted to. Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was that about?! Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit."

"I thought you said you were my fan," said Charles sounding disgruntled.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism... go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry," said The Doctor, Then he looked up at the driver, "Come on, faster!"

The driver urged the horses on and Charles asked, "Who exactly IS in that hearse?"

"My twin sister," said Liv.

"She's only eighteen, and it's my fault," said The Doctor, "She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important," said Charles then he looked up at the driver, "Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir!" said the driver.

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" said The Doctor.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," said Charles.

"The ladies do."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you - I'm your Number One-"

"Number One Fan, yes…"

Meanwhile, Maddie woke up in the mortuary. She felt groggy as she sat up and she didn't notice as the blue gas from earlier filling a corpse behind her and see it sit up in its coffin.

When they got to the undertaker's home, Charles knocked on the door and Gwyneth, the young woman from earlier answered, "I'm sorry, sir, we're closed." she said.

"Nonsense!" said Charles, "Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir."

She tried to close the door but Charles forced it open, "Don't lie to me, child!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed,"

Just then the gas lamp behind the young woman flared up, "Having trouble with your gas?" asked The Doctor.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" asked Dickens.

Back in the mortuary, the corpse behind Maddie started to make moaning noises. She jumped, turned around and saw the corpse sitting up in the coffin. "Are you all right?" she asked, "Your just joking around right? This is all a joke…." The corps climbed out of his coffin. "This is all a big joke right?" The corps started to take slow, staggering steps towards her, "OK… this isn't a joke…" She jumped off the table, ran to the table and tried to open it.

Back out in the entryway, The Doctor forced his way in and pressed his ear to the wall under the gas lamp, "You're not allowed inside, sir!" said Gwyneth.

"There's something inside the walls," said The Doctor.

In the mortuary, Maddie backed against the door and gasped when she saw the old woman from earlier rise from another coffin in the room.

In the entryway, The Doctor made a realization, "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

"Are you saying that blue thing from the theater is alive?" asked Liv.

The Doctor nodded.

In the mortuary, Maddie threw a vase at the male corpse. It had no effect on the corpse. Maddie frantically tried to open the door, "Let me out! Open the door!"

Out in the entryway, the young woman, The Doctor, Liv and Charles heard her screaming, "Maddie!" said Liv as she gathered up the skirt of her dress and ran down the hall as fast as she could, with The Doctor and Charles close behind her.

"Let me out!" shouted Maddie.

As they ran down the hallway the man who helped Gwyneth carry away the old woman, Mr. Sneed appeared in the hallway. Liv and The Doctor just ran past him, "This is my house!" Shouted Mr. Sneed. Charles ran past him then Mr. Sneed shook his finger at Gwyneth as she runs after them, "I told you!"

In the mortuary, Maddie continued to pound on the door as the corpses got closer and closer, "Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" The male claps a hand over her mouth trying to muffle her screams.

Then all of the sudden the Doctor kicked the door in, "I think this is MY dance." He pulled Rose out of his grip.

Liv and Charles ran in. Liv ran to her sister and gave her a big hug. "It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." said Charles.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking," said The Doctor.

"Who's your friend?" asked Maddie.

"Charles Dickens!" said Liv.

"Wait? The Charles Dickens…"

Liv nodded happily. Then The Doctor looked at the corpses, ""My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"We're failing," said the male, "Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us."

The corpses both raised their heads to the ceiling and blue gas left them with a wailing sound and they both fell to the floor.

A short time later, they were all in the parlor of the house. Gwyneth was pouring them all tea while Maddie was telling Mr. Sneed off, "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel you coping a feel, you dirty old man!"

The Doctor and Liv both snickered, "I won't be spoken to like this!" said Mr. Sneed.

"Wanna bet?" said Maddie, "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that isn't enough, you take off and leave me to die! So come on - talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" said Mr. Sneed, "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs…" Charles looked mildly offended, "...the er, dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," said Charles.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps…"

Gwyneth gave The Doctor his tea and said, "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it."

The Doctor looked at her curiously because he had never meet Gwyneth before that night.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service!" continued Mr. Sneed, "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," said Charles.

"Oh, Charles, you were there," said The Doctor.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." Charles was stunned. Then, The Doctor looked at Mr. Sneed, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." said Mr. Sneed.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" asked Liv.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

Mr. Sneed then made a revelation, "That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

During their conversation with Mr. Sneed. Charles snuck off somewere. So Liv and Maddie went to the kitchen to talk with Gwyneth. She was lighting another gas lamp while Maddie went to the sink and started to wash some of the dishes in the sink, "Please, Miss! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!" said Gwyneth.

"I don't mind helping," said Maddie, "From what I see, Mr. Sneed works you to death. You could use a little help" She handed Gwyneth a cloth to dry.

"How much do you get paid?" asked Liv.

"Eight pound a year, miss," said Gwyneth.

"How much?"

"I know. I would've been happy with six."

Maddie and Liv were dumbfounded, that Gwyneth was happy making such little money, "So, did you go to school?" asked Maddie.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper."

"Only once a week?" asked Liv.

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second. Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!

The three of them laughed, "Don't worry," said Maddie, "Your secret is safe with us."

"So, what do you do when your not working?" asked Liv.

"I sleep, miss…"

"Really? You don't go out and do anything with your friends? Back home me and my friend South use to go to the park and look at boys."

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss," said Gwyneth as she turned back to the dishes.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much!" said Maddie, "Even I've checked out a boy or two." She smiled when she first laid eyes on Diggie… She hadn't talked to him since she and Liv left with The Doctor.

"I don't think so, miss," said Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth!" said Liv, "You can tell us! I bet you've got your eye on someone right now…"

"I suppose. There is one lad... The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

"Oh, I like a nice smile," said Maddie.

"Me too," said Liv, " A nice smile and a cute butt. "

Gwyneth looked shocked, "Well, I have never heard the like!"

The twins laughed then, Gwyneth laughed too, "Ask him out!" said Liv, "Give him a cup of tea or something when he comes by, that's a start."

"I swear, it is the strangest thing, miss," said Gwyneth, "You two have got all the clothes and the breeding but you talk like a couple of wild things!"

"Maybe we are," said Liv, "Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Sneed."

"Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your grandmother's up there waiting for you too, miss."

"Maybe." nodded Liv. Their grandmother on their father's side a few years ago passed away a few years ago. Then she realized something, "Wait… who told you she was dead?"

Gwyneth realized what she has said and turned quickly back to the dishes, "I don't know, must've been The Doctor."

"Our grandmother died a few years ago," said Maddie.

Gwyneth looked at Liv and said, "You've been thinking about her lately, more than ever."

Gwyneth was right Liv had been thinking about her grandmother a lot lately. "I suppose so... how do you know all this?"

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss."

The three of them laughed and Maddie said, "No we don't have servants where we're from."

"And you've come such a long way," said Gwyneth.

"What makes you think so?"

Gwyneth stared at Maddie intently, "You're from America. I've seen America in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolves-" she staggered backward looking afraid, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

"It's alright…" said Maddie. She was a bit confused at was going on.

"I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl," said Gwyneth, "My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" said The Doctor. The girls jumped a little as they turned to see The Doctor standing in the doorway.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance."

They all went to Mr. Sneed's Parlour and sat around the table, "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town.," said Gwyneth, "Come. We must all join hands."

They all took hands except for Charles. "I can't take part in this," he said as he stood up.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind," said The Doctor.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium."

"I can't believe you just said that," said Maddie.

The Doctor looked at Charles, "Come on, we might need you." Charles sat back down and The Doctor said, "Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out."

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" said Gwyneth. Charles rolled his eyes and she continued, "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." She raised her eyes to the ceiling and a murmuring filled the room.

"Can you hear that?" asked Liv.

"Nothing can happen," said Charles, "This is sheer folly."

"Look at her," said Maddie.

"I feel them. I feel them!" said Gwyneth.

Then, gas creatures began to fill the room, "What are they saying?" asked Liv.

"They can't get through the rift," said The Doctor, "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" she said.

Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth had a pained look in her eyes. Then, she suddenly lowered her head and opens her eyes, "Yes." Then three gaseous figures appeared behind her.

Charles' mouth dropped open. Sneed said, "Great God. Sprits from the other side!"

"The other side of the universe," said The Doctor.

"Pity us, said the creatures, "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?"

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?" asked The Doctor.

"Once we had a physical form like you," said The Gelth, "But then the war came."

"War? What war?" asked Charles.

"The Time War." The Doctor and the twins glanced at each other as the Gelth continued, "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses," said The Doctor.

"We want to stand tall," said The Gelth, "To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!"

"But we can't do that!" said Maddie.

"Why not?" asked The Doctor.

"It's not... I mean, it's not…"

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives."

The Doctor and Maddie stared at each other for a moment then the Gelth said, "Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" Then, the Gelth disappeared and Gwyneth collapsed forward onto the table.

Liv got up from her seat and went to her side, "Gwyneth!" she said as she checked on her new friend.

"All true," said Charles.

"Are you okay?" Liv asked Gwyneth.

"It's all true," said Charles.

A little while later, Maddie was patting Gwyneth's forehead as she slept on the couch. Liv was sitting on the couch holding her hand. Then, Gwyneth slowly opened her eyes and Maddie said, "It's alright. You rest."

"But my angels, miss," said Gwyneth, "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

The Doctor was leaning on a wall just behind the girls.

"They do need you, Gwyneth," said The Doctor, "You're they're only chance of survival."

Maddie turned and looked at The Doctor, "I told you to leave her alone," said Maddie, "She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles."

She turned back to Gwyneth and Liv handed her a glass of water, "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor?" asked Mr. Sneed, "Explain it again. What are they?"

"Aliens," said The Doctor.

"Like... foreigners, you mean?"

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," said The Doctor as he pointed to the sky.

"Brecon?" asked Mr. Sneed.

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," said Charles.

"They can't have her," said Liv

"But she can help," said The Doctor, "Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible," said Charles, "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system. It might work."

The twins got up and walked over to The Doctor, "You can't let them run around inside dead people!" said Liv.

"Why not?" said The Doctor. "It's like recycling."

"Seriously though, you can't."

"Seriously though, I can."

"It's just... Wrong!" said Maddie. Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death!"

"Do you carry a donor card?" asked The Doctor.

"That's different, that's-"

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home," said The Doctor as he lowered his voice, "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"I don't care, they're not using her," said Liv.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" said Gwyneth.

The twins and The Doctor turned to look at her and Maddie said, "Look. You don't understand what's going on."

"You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair!"

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't HAVE to do anything,' said The Doctor.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child," said Gwyneth, "Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."

The Doctor smiled at her, "We need to find the rift." he walked over to Mr. Sneed and Charles and said, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue," said Mr. Sneed.

"I was hoping you would have said 'the gazebo'…" said Liv

Everyone turned and looked at her.

Mr. Sneed took them down to the morgue, he unlocked the door and The Doctor lead the group in, "Talk about Bleak House," he said.

"The thing is, Doctor," said Maddie, "the Gelth don't succeed. Because I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." he snapped his fingers, "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder," said Charles.

"Here they come," said Liv.

The Gelth flooded into the room. Their leader positioned itself in an archway. And it said, "You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!"

"You promise that you won't hurt her?" asked Maddie.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer," said The Doctor, "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?

"My angels," said Gwyneth, "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here, beneath the arch," said the Gelth.

Gwyneth positioned herself under the arch, "Beneath the arch." she repeated.

Liv ran up to her, "You don't have to do this," she said.

Gwyneth placed her hands on Liv's cheeks, "My angels."

Liv backed away from Gwyneth and rejoined her sister, "Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" said the Gelth.

"Yes. I can see you!" said Gwyneth, "I can see you! Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" said the Gelth. Then Gwyneth's mouth opened and the Gelth poured out of it, "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" asked Charles.

"The bridge is open. We descend." said The Gelth. The gas figure changed and looked more like a kind of demon and the gas turned from blue to red., "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number!" said Charles.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

Just then the bodies in the morgue started to rise, "Gwyneth... stop this!" said Mr. Sneed, "Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-"

Maddie turned and saw a corpse come up behind Mr. Sneed she called to him, "Mr. Sneed! Get back!"

But it was too late, the corpse grabbed him and held him while another of the Gelth filled his body through his mouth. The Doctor, Liv and Maddie leapt back and watched as Mr. Sneed looked up as them through blank, dead eyes, "I think it's gone a little bit wrong."

Liv and Maddie look at him and said together, "You think?!"

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth," said Mr. Sneed, "Come. March with us."

"No!" said Charles. As the corpses moved toward The Doctor and the twins.

"We need bodies," said the Gelth, "All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them!" said The Doctor, "Send them back! Now!"

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

I- I can't!" said Charles, "I'm sorry!" The Doctor looked behind him, and saw a cell behind them. He opened the door, pushed the twins in side with him and then slammed it shut locking them in. "It's too much for me!" said Charles, who was on the other side of the room, "I'm so-" He jumped and ran from the Morgue as one of the Gelth screeched and swooped at him.

The corpses clambered to get in the cell, "Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" said The Doctor.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." They rattled the door.

"Not while I'm alive."

"Then live no more."

The Doctor, Liv and Maddie were flattened against the cell wall to avoid getting close to corpses trying to get in., "But I can't die," said Liv, as she looked at The Doctor for reassurance, "Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!"

"I'm sorry," said The Doctor.

"But it's 1869, how can we die now?" asked Maddie.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It's not your fault. We wanted to come."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon! In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying," said Liv, "We'll become one of them."

"Well, If we have to go down," said Maddie, "We should go down fighting. Right?" She looked at The Doctor.

"Right." He said.

Maddie looked at her sister, "Right?"

Liv nodded, "Right," and took her sister's left hand with her right and The Doctor's right hand with her left.

"I'm so glad I met you two," said The Doctor with a smile.

Liv smiled, "Me too…"

Maddie smiled as well, "Me three…"

Just then, Charles ran back in the room and ran up to one of the gas lamps in the morgue, turned off the flame and said, "Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" asked The Doctor.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" said Charles as he turned another lamp off

"Brilliant. Gas!"

"So instead of becoming zombies we choke to death instead?" asked Maddie, "How is that better?!"

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" said Charles.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host," said The Doctor, "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

The corpses then turned toward Charles and started to move toward him, "I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon," he said as the corpses got closer to him, "If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" said The Doctor as he pulled a gas pipe off the wall.

The Gelth that were in the corpses were sucked out of the bodies with a scream, "It's working." said Charles.

The Doctor and the twins came out of the cell, "Gwyneth!" said The Doctor, "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels."

"Liars." said Gwyneth simply

"Look at me," said The Doctor, "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe." said Maddie as she coughed.

"Charles, get them out."

Charles tried to grab Liv's arm but she shook him off, "We're not leaving her!" she said.

"They're too strong," said Gwyneth.

"Remember that world you saw? Liv and Maddie's world? All those people - non of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift," said The Doctor.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth then reached in her apron pocket ant took out a box of matches.

The twins saw was it was and ran up to her, "You can't!" said Maddie.

"Leave this place!"

The Doctor looked at his companions, "Get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!"

Then, Charles and the twins left the morgue and ran out of the house. A short time later, The Doctor dove out of front door just as the house went up in flames. The twins and Charles ran over to him as he got to his feet. "What happened to Gwyneth?" asked Liv.

"I'm sorry," said The Doctor, "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child," said Charles.

The twins kept looking at The Doctor, "I did try, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But... she couldn't have been dead," said Liv. "She spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy," said Charles, "Even for you, Doctor."

"She saved the world," said Maddie, "A servant girl. No one will ever know."

The four of them just stood there and watched the house burn.

A short time later, the four of them arrived back the TARDIS, "Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!" said The Doctor as he put the key in the lock.

Maddie looked at Charles and asked him, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I shall take the mail coach back to London," he said, "Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up!" said The Doctor.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!"

"Do you think that's smart?" asked Liv.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you," said The Doctor as he shook Charles' hand, "Fantastic."

Maddie shook Charles' hand, "Thanks for everything."

"Bye and thanks," said Liv then she kissed him on the cheek.

Charles was taken-aback, "Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

"You'll see. In the shed," said The Doctor as he opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?"

There was a pause then The Doctor said, "Just a friend. Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

"Oh, yes!"

"For how long?"

"Forever!" There was a hint of a smile on Charles' face. Then The Doctor said, "Right. Shed. Come on, girls…"

The three of them turned to the door and Charles said, "In - in the box? All three of you?"

"Down boy. See ya!"

The Doctor and the twins entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.

"Doesn't change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" asked Maddie.

"In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies," said The Doctor, "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

They all looked at the monitor and they saw Charles still standing outside the TARDIS, "Oh, no!" said Liv, "He was so nice."

"But in your time, he was already dead!" said The Doctor, "We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." The Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS started up. The three of them smiled as the watched a smiled came on Charles' face as the TARDIS disappeared into the Time Vortex.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing it keeps me encouraged to keep going. This next couple chapters is going to be interesting as you fans of Doctor Who know.


	4. Aliens of London

Aliens of London

Based on the episode of the same name by Russell T Davies.

After visiting the future and then the past, Liv and Maddie decided they wanted to make a stop at home to see their family, get some clean clothes and Maddie wanted to see Diggie. The TARDIS materialized at a small park near the twins house. They all stepped out the TARDIS. The girls had changed back in their modern clothes. The Doctor leaned against the door and folded his arms

The girls looked around, "How long have we been gone?" asked LIv.

"About 12 hours," said The Doctor.

The three of them laughed. Then, Maddie said, "We we won't be gone long. We just need to check in with the family and Diggie and grab a few things."

"What're you going to tell your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know!" said Liv, "We've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" The Doctor laughed a little.

"We'll tell them we spent the night at my friend Willow's," said Maddie, "See you later!" The twins started to walk off.

Liv turned around and said, "And, don't you disappear."

The Doctor just gave her a that said, 'as if I would' and they ran toward their house. The Doctor just stood there and waited for them to come back.

As the girls ran home, The Doctor took a quick stroll in the park. He saw a poster taped to a lamppost and walked over to it. The poster said 'Missing' across the top in large print, under it was a picture of Liv and Maddie.

Just then the twins, walked in the front door and Maddie called out, "We're home!" called Maddie, "Sorry about not calling but we just lost track of time at Willow's."

They walked in the kitchen to the stunned face of their mother.

"What's wrong?" asked Liv, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah and where are Dad and the boys?"

The girls' mother, Karen, dropped the cup off coffee she was holding and it smashed on the floor.

Back in the park, The Doctor realized what the poster was saying and he ran to Liv and Maddie's house.

Back at the house, "It's you… Both of you…" said Karen

"Of course it's us!" said Liv.

Tears started to fall from the twins' mother, Karen, eyes as she walked over to her girls, "Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God. It's both of you." She wrapped her arms around her girls and held them tight. The twins though their mother had lost her mind until they saw the 'Where are Liv and Maddie?' posters on the refrigerator

Then, The Doctor came running in, "It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You two've been gone a whole year." He laughed apologetically while the Rooney family looked at him, stunned, "Sorry."

Awhile later, Karen was standing in front of the twins while they sat on the couch. The Doctor was standing off to the side and a police officer sat in one of the armchairs. The twins learned their father and brothers were on a fishing trip in Canada

"The hours we've sat here," said Karen as she started to pace, "The days and weeks and months… We thought you two were dead. And when we ask you 'Where were you?" what's your answer? 'Traveling." What on earth does that mean? 'Traveling?" That is an answer." Karen looked at the police officer, "You ask them. They won't tell is! All they say is 'Traveling!'"

"That's what we were doing," said Maddie.

"When your passports are still upstairs in your bedroom," said their mother, " It's just one lie after another!"

"We meant to phone," said Liv, "Really we did, we just... Forgot."

"For a year?! You forgot for a year?! "

"Actually, it's my fault," said The Doctor as he stepped forward, "I sort of er, employed Liv and Maddie as my companions."

"When you say 'companions', is this a sexual relationship?" asked the police officer.

"No!" said The Doctor, Liv and Maddie all together.

Karen then walked right up to The Doctor, "Then what is it? How old are you anyway? 40? 45? Did you find them on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I AM a Doctor!" he said.

"Prove it!" said Karen, "Stitch this!" Then she slapped him hard across the face.

"Mom!" said the girls together.

The Doctor then decided it would be better if he waited outside. The police couldn't do anything to The Doctor or the girls since all three of them agreed that the girls were not taken against their will.

The girls went into the kitchen with their mother. "Did you think about us at all?" asked Karen, with tears in here eyes.

"Of course we did!" said Maddie as she wiped a tear from her eye, "All the time! But…"

"Just one phone call that's all we wanted. Just to know that you two were alive!"

"We're sorry," said Liv as she wiped a tear from her eye, "We really are…"

"Do you know what scares me?" asked Karen, "It's the fact you still can't us what happened to you two? What could be so bad that you can't tell us? Where were you?"

A little later, Maddie was shooting baskets in the backyard while Liv and The Doctor sat in a bench swing watching her, "We can't tell her," said Liv to The Doctor, "We can't even begin to tell her... She's never going to forgive us."

"And we missed a year?" said Maddie as she walked over to them, "Did we miss anything important?"

"Not really."

"You're so useless."

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you two gonna stay here now?"

The twins looked at each other and Maddie sighed, "I don't know. But, I do know we can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, she's not coming with us."

The three of them started laughing, "No chance of that." said Liv.

"I don't do families," said The Doctor, "Siblings are as far as I go."

"Mom slapped you good!" said Maddie, with a laugh.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"You should have seen your face," said Liv as she laughed.

"It hurt!" said The Doctor as he rubbed his cheek.

"When you say 900 years…" said Maddie.

"That's my age."

"You're nine hundred years old," said Liv.

"Yeah."

"Mom was right… that is one heck of an age gap," said Maddie. "You know every conversation with you just goes crazy. And you know what's really frustrating… There's no one else we can talk to about this."

"Everything we've seen, and we can't say a word to anyone else but each other." said Liv.

"Aliens and spaceships… and Liv and I are the only people on Earth who knows they exist."

Just then Karen practically burst through the back door, "You guys are not going to believe this! A spaceship just crashed into Big Ben in London and landed in the Thames!" Then she ran back inside.

"Ugg…" said Maddie, "That's not fair!" Then the three of them went inside.

They went into the living room and saw Karen sitting on the couch looking at the sight of a large spaceship sitting in the middle of the Thames, in front of The Palace of Westminster, with a big chunk missing from Big Ben where the spaceship hit it. The Doctor and the twins stood a bit away Karen so they could talk. On the screen they saw a helicopter shot of the traffic around London of people trying to see the crash, "Look at that," said Maddie, "All of London must be closing down."

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" said The Doctor.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Liv.

"Nope!"

"Do you recognize the ship?" asked Maddie.

"Nope!"

"Do you know why it crashed?" asked Liv.

"Nope!"

"Well, it's a good thing we have you here isn't it," said Maddie.

"You bet it is!" said The Doctor, "This is what I travel for, girls! To see history happening right in front of us."

"Well, let's go and see it!" said Liv, "We've got the TARDIS! We could hop over there and back."

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box," said Maddie, "No one's going to notice."

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is."

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here watching it on TV."

"Yep," he said as they moved closer to hear what was going on.

"Big Ben has been destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London," said the news reader as a replay of the crash played on screen "Police reinforcements are coming in from all over the UK to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared in London, as the police urge the public not to panic. The army have sent divers into the wreck of the spaceship, to see if they can find any survivors. The military forces around the world are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded. The President will address the nation live from the White House in a few hours. And The Secretary General of the UN. has asked that people watch the skies… We are getting word of some breaking developments. We go now live to Tom Hitchinson who is at Albian Hospital.

The screen cut to a news reporter standing out side a hospital, "Brian, we are getting reports of a body of a being of non-terrestrial origins being found in the wreckage and being brought here " said Tom, "This is becoming quite the extraordinary event unfolding here live here in Central London. We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here to Albian Hospital,. Because of the traffic situation in London right now, it was chosen because of it's close proximity to the river. I'm being told that... General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building has been evacuated and the patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body, contained inside those walls… Back to you.."

"Thanks Tom," said Brian, the news reader, "We now go to Andrew Marr whose positioned outside 10 Downing Street. Andrew?"

"Brian, Mystery still surrounds there whereabouts of the prime minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticizing his lack of leadership. Hold on-" Just then a car pulled up outside 10 Downing Street. A large man got out and went inside, "Oh - that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now."

A few hours later, A impromptu 'Welcome home Liv & Maddie/ Welcome Aliens' party broke out. Friends and family of the Rooney's had come over to welcome the girls home and to see the latest updates from London.

The Doctor knew he had to find out what was going on. So, while the twins were seemingly distracted he went out the front door, "And where do you think you're going?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor turned and saw his companions standing on the front porch with their arms crossed across their chests.

"Nowhere!" he said as he walked back toward the house, "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right," said Liv, "there's a spaceship in the Thames and you're just 'wandering'." she said with air quotes.

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything! It's perfect!"

"So…"

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" He laughed and the twins smiled. Then he continued, "You don't need me - go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your family." Then he started to walk down the front walk.

"Promise you won't disappear?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor stopped and turned back around. He waked back up the walk and up the front steps of the porch. He felt in his jacket pockets, "Tell you what - TARDIS keys." He handed one to each of them , "About time you had one," he smiled, "See you later!" Then he left. The twins looked at the keys, in their hands and then went back inside.

The Doctor walked down the street to the park and heard several parties going in houses on the street as he walked past one house a woman on the porch shouted to him, "Hey, gorgeous! Come back and join the party!" The Doctor just smiled and continued walking down the street. The Doctor reached the park and headed for the TARDIS. Nearby, Diggie was also walking through the park. He saw The Doctor walk into the TARDIS. He said to himself, "Oh my God!"

He ran to the TARDIS and saw it starting to disappear. "Doctor!" He shouted as he ran, "Doctooooooooooooooor!" But by the time he got to the TARDIS it was gone. Diggie couldn't stop fast enough and ended up crashing into a hedge that was behind the TARDIS and flying head over heals over it. He got up and brushed himself off, then he looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then, he walked off.

A short time later, The Doctor had landed the TARDIS in a storeroom in Albion Hospital. He walked out the TARDIS and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. He opened the door and found himself in a room with about 20 soldiers who were sitting around talking and laughing. But, they all fell silent when The Doctor opened the door. There was a pause while they all stared at each other, then the soldiers leapt to their feet and point their guns at The Doctor. The Doctor just smiled. Just then there was a scream he stop smiling and ran for the door, "Defense part delta! Come on, move, move!" the soldiers followed him from the room and they ran toward the scream.

They ran down the corridors and The Doctor saw a young woman cowering on the floor. The Doctor looked at her ID badge and saw she was Dr. Sato., "It's alive!" she said

The Doctor looked at the men behind him, "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lock down."

He went to Dr. Sato's side and held her hands, "My God - it's still alive." she said

The soldiers were still standing there watching them. Then, The Doctor looked at them, "Do it!" he shouted.

The soldiers then ran off and started to search the building. The Doctor looked back at Dr. Sato and saw a little blood coming from under her hair line, "I swear it was dead." she said.

"Coma - shock - hibernation - anything. What does it look like?" he asked. There was a sound from behind him and he turned around quickly, "It's still here." He stood up and motioned another solider to come in the room. The solider came in and knelt down next to Dr. Sato to guard her while The Doctor investigated the sound.

The Doctor heard another rattling and, he dropped to his knees and crawled behind a desk. He looked around the other said and to his surprise the face of a pig peered back at him. "Hello!" said The Doctor.

The pig creature squealed in terror and ran across the room. The soldier guarding Dr. Sato stood and took aim at the creature. "Don't shoot!" said the Doctor as he stared to chase it.

The pig ran out of the room and down the corridor. There was another group of soldiers in the corridor and before The Doctor could stop him one of the soldiers shot it, "What did you do that for? It was scared!" The Doctor crouched down and looked at the pig, "It was scared" He looked he stroked the pigs cheek as it died.

A short time later Dr. Sato and The Doctor where in the mortuary standing over the pig's body. "I just assumed that's what alien's look like," said Dr. Sato, "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?"

"More like a mermaid," said The Doctor, "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

"So it's a fake. A pretend. Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain... it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that...?" She looked around and saw The Doctor was gone, "Doctor?" she ran down the hall and called out, "Doctor?" But all she heard was the sound of the TARDIS leaving.

Back in Stevens Point, The living room of the Rooney's was getting very crowded. People were laughing and talking. But, it quieted down a bit. The twins looked at saw Diggie standing in the door way. Maddie went over to him, and smiled, "Oh Diggie… I was going to call you…"

"It looks like someone owes Diggie an apology," said one of the Rooney's female neighbors.

Maddie nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Not you," said the lady as she looked at Karen.

"What was I supposed to think?" said Karen as she walked into the kitchen.

Diggie and the twins followed her,. Once they got in the kitchen he said, "You two just disappeared. So, who do they turn to? Maddie's boyfriend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. There was no evidence I killed you two, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then, your mother.. she was whispering stuff around town about me… pointing her finger… Sending me accusing letters…. and all because of you two."

"We didn't think we'd be gone so long," said Maddie.

"And I waited for you, Maddie! Twelve months. I waited for you two and the Doctor to come back."

"Wait a minute," said Karen, "You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Maddie," said Diggie, "Why couldn't I tell her about where you were?"

The twins didn't say anything, "Tell me now." said Karen.

"I might as well, because The Doctor's gone now. I saw him get in that box of his and fade away."

"What are you talking about?" asked Liv.

"He left you two. Some friend he turned out to be." said Diggie.

The twins looked at each other and ran out the back door. Diggie and Karen followed them. They got to the park and found the TARDIS wasn't where The Doctor left it, "He wouldn't just leave, he promised us." said Maddie.

"He wouldn't have just left us with out saying good bye," said Liv.

"What're you all talking about?" asked Karen, "What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?"

Diggie laughed a little, "He left them!"

"He did not!" shouted Maddie, "Because he gave me this!" She showed Diggie her TARDIS key. Diggie just shrugged his shoulders. Then, The TARDIS key started to glow with the sound of the TARDIS as it started to rematerialized in the park. "Told you so." She said with a smile.

As the engines got louder, Liv turned to her mom, "Mom… How about you go back to the house and we'll talk about this more back there."

But Karen just stood there and watched at the TARDIS appeared out of thin air. "Where did that come from?" said the stunned woman.

The twins then went into the TARDIS and found The Doctor at the console staring at the monitor, "Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-"

"Our Mom's here…." said Maddie.

The door creaked open as Karen and Diggie walked in. The Doctor looked at them an said, "Oh, that's JUST what I need." He looked at the girls and said, "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"You ruined my life, Doctor," said Diggie. The Doctor turned to face Diggie, "They thought I killed them. I was a murder suspect because of you."

The Doctor looked at Maddie, "See what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor spun back to face the computer screen.

Diggie took a few steps toward him, "I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"It's Diggie…" said The Doctor, "It's hard to forget your name when Maddie keeps talking about you all the time…"

Diggie looked at Maddie, "Really?"

"Of course…" said Maddie.

Karen couldn't take what she was seeing anymore and she ran outside.

"Mom!" called Liv as she ran after her.

"Don't go anywhere!" said Maddie, to the Doctor. Then she looked at Diggie, "Don't start a fight!"

The twins ran after their mother, "Mom…" called Liv as they walked out of the TARDIS. They saw their mother running back to the house. Liv sighed and looked at her sister, "What do you think we should do?" asked Liv.

"I think we her a chance to calm down," said Maddie.

Liv nodded then they headed back into the TARDIS. They stood next to The Doctor and Maddie asked, "So, that was a REAL spaceship?"

"Yep!" said The Doctor.

"So, it's all a lie? Are they invading?" asked Liv.

"It's a strange way to invade," said Diggie, "putting the world on red alert."

"Good point!" said The Doctor, "So, what're they up to?"

A little while latter, Diggie watched as The Doctor did some work on the console, "So, what're you doing down there? "

"Diggie," said The Doctor as he took the sonic screwdriver out of his mouth, "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand? "

"No…"

"Shut it, then." said The Doctor. He put the sonic back in his mouth and went back to work.

Diggie glared at him and then walked around the console to where Maddie was standing. Liv was sitting on the jump seat, "Some friend you've got." said Diggie.

"He's just trying to push your buttons," said Maddie. She looked at her boyfriend and she could tell he looked upset, "I am sorry about everything that happened to you this past year."

"It's okay," There was a pause then Diggie said, "Every day, I looked for you. On every street corner, wherever I went, I looked for a blue box for a whole year."

"It's only been a few days for us. I don't know, it's... it's hard to tell in here but I swear it's just a few days since we left you."

"Not enough time to miss me, then?"

"Of course, I missed you…" She said as she hugged him an gave him a kiss.

"I missed you, too" as he hugged and kissed her back.

"So, erm... in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?"

"No."

"Good…"

"Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you and your sister…"

"Right." said Maddie with a smile.

"So... now that you've come back... are you going to stay?"

Before she could answer The Doctor popped back up, "Got it! Haha!" Maddie and Diggie broke up there hug and she and Liv moved over to The Doctor's side of the console. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on…" he hit the computer screen, "Come on!" Then they watched a graphic of the spaceship's trajectory, "That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does it mean?" asked Liv.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor started flipping through different TV channels on the monitor, "How many channels do you get?" asked Diggie.

"All the basic packages. " said The Doctor, as he landed on a news channel, "Hold on, I know that bloke. "

A reporter was standing in front of 10 Downing Street, "It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people."

"How do you know them?" asked Maddie.

"Because he worked for them," said Diggie, "Yeah, don't think I sat on my butt for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. If you look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice. Good boy, Diggie. "

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" asked Liv.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We need to get to London and get a look at that spaceship. Diggie! I need you to do me a favor. Head back to Liv and Maddie's and tell their Mom we are heading to London."

"OK…" he gave Maddie a kiss… "Be safe…"

"You too…"

Diggie then left the TARDIS and The Doctor started to punch some coordinates into the console, "Um, why did Diggie have to go and tell Mom where we were going," asked Liv, "I could have called her on my phone."

"One reason…" said The Doctor as he started the TARDIS in to motion, "I didn't want him to come…" The Doctor smiled and Maddie rolled her eyes.

Back at the Rooney house, Karen didn't know what to do. Diggie had just told her that The Doctor and the girls were going to London to check out the spacecraft. She was sitting on the couch when a reporter on the TV said, "Are there more ships to come? And what is their intention? The authorities are now asking if anyone, anywhere knows anything. If any previous sighting has been made, then call this number. We need your help."

Karen went into the kitchen and took out her cell phone. She got a busy signal twice but got through on the third try, "Yes, I've seen alien. I really have. My daughters are with him. And they're not safe. Oh, my God. They're not safe," she took a deep breath and continued, "I've seen an alien, and I know his name. He's called the Doctor. It's a box. A blue box. My daughters called it a TARDIS and they are on their way to London to check out the spaceship… You've got to hurry They could bee there any second!"

In London, The Doctor, Liv and Maddie stepped out of the TARDIS. They looked around and saw they were across the Thames from the spaceship. Then, they heard the sounds of helicopters and a searchlight landed on them, "Do not move!" said a loudspeaker. Police cars and soldiers surround them. The Doctor, Liv and Maddie stood there looking slightly confused in the searchlight. Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"

The three of them did as instructed, "Take me to your leader! Said The Doctor with a smile. The twins just shook their heads at him.

Then the twins were put into the back of a police car with The Doctor. Liv was sitting in the middle with Maddie on her left and The Doctor on her right, "Very nice" said Liv, "If I knew getting arrested was going to be this nice. I would have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested," said The Doctor, "we're being escorted!"

"To where?"

"Where'd you think? 10 Downing Street!" said The Doctor as he started to laugh.

The twins started to laugh as well, "You're kidding,' said Maddie.

"I'm not!"

"10 Downing Street? The home of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom?"

"That's the one!"

Maddie laughed, "Oh, my God! We're going to 10 Downing Street?" The Doctor nodded and smiled, "How come?" she asked.

"I hate to say it, but Diggie was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh - noticed. "

"Now they need you?" asked Liv.

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Neil deGrasse Tyson…"

"Apart from him!"

Liv laughed, "You're loving this… Aren't you?"

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table."

Then the car they were ridding in pulled up in front of 10 Downing Street. The paparazzi and hundreds of police men were there. The Doctor and Liv got out of the car and waved at them all, smiling widely. Maddie smiled nervously and the looks up at 10 Downing Street. "Wow" she said under her breath.

Then she followed Liv and The Doctor inside.

Back at the Rooney home, Karen was talking to three FBI agents. "So, they're alright? There're not in any trouble?" she asked.

"Well, all I can say is, your daughters and their 'companion' might be in a position to help the world," said a chubby agent named Strickland, "We'll need to know how they made contact with this man - if he is a man." He sat down and there was a loud grumble from his belly, "Oh!" Then, Strickland looked at his fellow agents, "I need to talk to Mrs. Rooney on my own, thank-you."

Then the two agents walked outside.

Back at 10 Downing Street, The Doctor and the twins were in the reception area with the rest of the alien experts when Indra Ganesh, Junior Secretary to the Prime Minster walked in, "Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene?" he asked, "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." He handed an ID card to The Doctor and said, "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance. "

I don't go anywhere without them," he said as he slipped the ID card lanyard around his neck.

"You're the code nine, not her," said Indra. As an older woman in a sharp busines suit walked up to them, Indra continued, "I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me. "

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact. "

"It's alright, you go," said Maddie to The Doctor.

Just then the older woman asked, "Excuse me? Are you the Doctor? "

Indra looked exasperated, "Not now, we're busy - can't you go home?"

The Doctor looked at the twins, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Liv, "They're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say."

"I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble," said The Doctor then he followed the other experts into the room.

The woman looked at Indra, "I just need a word in private."

"You haven't got clearance, now leave it!" said Indra. Then he looked at the twins, "I'm going to have to leave you with security. Come with me."

He started to lead them away, then the woman stepped in, "It's alright," she said, "I'll look after them. Let me be of some use." Indra nodded and then the woman said to the twins, "Walk with me. Just keep walking... " they walked past the guards at the door, "That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." she showed the twins her ID card.

In the conference room, the experts were sitting down in their seats. The Acting Prime Minister Joseph Green and General Asquith made their way to the desk at the front of the room, both men were quite large. The Doctor entered last and took a seat in the back of the room. Then he read the book he found on the chair and read it extremely quickly.

In a corridor, Harriet was looking upset and distressed, "This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens? " she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Maddie.

Harriet then stared to break down into tears. Maddie took the woman, awkwardly in her arms in an attempt to comfort her.

Back in the conference room, General Asquith brought the meting to order, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…"

"Now, the REALLY interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business," said The Doctor as he stood and walked to the front of the room, "The North Sea - the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens - spaceships, pigs - massive diversion - from what?"

Harriet took the twins upstairs to the Cabinet Room. She told the twins what happened to her. She had come to 10 Downing Street to get some legislation put on the agenda then everything broke loose. She had snuck into the cabinet room to insert her legislation into the agenda but she was interrupted by the Acting Prime Minister and two of his aides coming in with General Asquith. Harriet showed the twins the empty human suit of one of the Prime Minister's aides, "They turned the body into a suit!" said Harriet, "A disguise for the thing inside!" she started to cry again.

"It's alright!" said Liv, "We believe you. It's... it's alien."

"If they can do this they must have some SERIOUS technology to do it." Maddie started to rummage around the room trying to open drawers but found them all locked, "... if we could find it... we could use it…" She opened a cupboard and the body of a man fell out. The three women went to examine it.

"Oh, my God!" said Liv, "Who is that?"

Just then Indra walked in, "Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" He spotted the body on the floor, "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

Back in the conference room, The Doctor was still talking, "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?" he paused and said, "Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap."

In the Cabinet Room, and older woman with short blond hair walked in, her name was Margaret Blaine she was with MI5, "Ohhh!" she said as the others in the room turned to look at her, "Has someone been naughty?" They looked at each other as Margaret shut the door behind her.

In the Rooney's kitchen, Karen went into the kitchen to make some coffee, "It was bigger on the inside," she said to the FBI agent, "I don't know, what do I know about spaceships?"

"That's what worries me," said the FBI agent as he remained in the living room, " You see, this man is classified as 'trouble'. Which means that anyone associated with him IS trouble. And that's my job," he took his hat off to reveal a zipper on his forehead, "Eliminating trouble." He started to unzip the zipper and blue light started to fill the room.

In the Cabinet Room, Indra looked at Margaret, "That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!"

"And who told you that? Hmm?" said Margaret, as she walked up to Indra, "Me." she said with a smile as she moved the hair from her forehead.

In the Conference Room, The Doctor continued, "This is all about us." The rest of the experts all looked intrigued at The Doctor's proposal, "Alien experts - the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room." Just then the Acting Prime Minister farted. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at him with a pointed look. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" asked The Doctor.

"Would you rather silent but deadly?" asked the Prime Minister. The general and the Prime Minister started to giggle. The Doctor just stared at them. General Asquith took off his hat and revealed the zipper on his forehead. The Prime Minister laughed manically as the general pulled the skin suit down and revealed a green alien head that looked like a baby doll. The Doctor stared at him, transfixed at the sight.

In the Cabinet Room, the room was filled with blue light as Margaret pulled her skin suit off to the disgust and shock to the humans in the room.

At the Rooney house, Karen paused while she was making coffee. She saw a flickering blue light coming from the living room. She slowly walked to the kitchen door.

In the conference room, the general finished shrugging off his skin suit. The Prime Minister was still cackling evilly. The alien was close to eight feet tall, rather large with long forearms, and powerful looking claws.

At the Rooney house, Karen was in the doorway of the kitchen, and looked at the alien in front of her. Her eyes were big with shock and she took some deep breaths.

In the Cabinet Room, Margaret was entirely out of her skin suit. She stood before the humans who all looked astounded.

In the conference room, General Asquith was also out of his skin suit, he straightened up and addressed the room, "We are the Slitheen."

In the Cabinet Room, Margaret roared in delight and grabbed Indra between her claws, pinning him up against the wall. He shouted as she strangled him.

In the Rooney house, The Slitheen advanced on Karen. She screamed and backed against the counter, sinking to the floor as the Slitheen raised his claw to strike.

In the conference room, the Acting Prime Minister said, "Thank you all for wearing your ID cards," he took a weapon from his pocket, "They'll help to identify the bodies." He presses a button. And everyone else in the room was hit with electricity. The Doctor fell to his knees and shouted in pain as his whole body shook.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well another chapter is in the books. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story. It's a lot of hard work to make the changes to this story. Please let me know what you think of this story.


	5. World War Three

World War Three  
Based on the episode of the same name by Russell T Davies.

In the conference room of 10 Downing Street, The Doctor struggled to shake the electricity from his body. But, he was able to force it into a ball in his hand. He staggered to his feet and said, "Deadly to humans, maybe." Then he walked forward and forced the ball of electricity into the chest of the Slitheen. Both the Acting Prime Minister and the Slitheen howled with pain as they were covered in electricity.

In the Cabinet Room of 10 Downing Street, Margaret was also covered in electricity, she drops Indra's body from the wall.

In the kitchen of the Rooney home, the Slitheen who was going to attack Karen was also suffering from the electric attack

In the conference room, The Doctor ran out the door past the bodies of the experts.

In the Cabient Room, Maddie grabbed Harriet's hand as the three of them ran from the room.

In the kitchen of the Rooney home, Karen was crouching on the floor in horror, watching the alien scream in pain. Just then, Diggie appeared at the back door, "Mrs. Rooney!" He walked in and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. He hit the Slitheen over the head with it, grabbed Karen's arms and pulls her out of the kitchen and out the backdoor. He stopped in the doorway and took a picture of the Slitheen with his phone. He smiled and ran to join Karen.

Back at 10 Downing Street, The Doctor found security gathered in the reception area, "Oi! You want aliens - you've got them. They're inside Downing Street," then he clapped his hands, "Come on!" then he lead them back to the conference room.

Upstairs, the twins and Harriet were running down a corridor, "No, wait!" said Harriet. They all stopped, "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" She ran back in the direction of the cabinet room. Liv and Maddie followed after her but they all quickly change directions as Margaret the Slitheen came after them. The humans ran down a hallway, with Liv closing the door behind them. Margaret simply leapt through it, as Liv, Maddie and Harriet ran back into another room, shutting the door behind them.

In the conference room, The Doctor lead security into the room, where the Acting Prime Minister was helping the general back into his skin suit. They both stopped when they saw the Doctor and security standing there, "Where've you been?" asked the Prime Minister, as security started checking the bodies for signs of life, "I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightening! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!"

"I think they're all dead," said one of the security guards.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it!" said the Prime Minister as he pointed to The Doctor, "That man there!"

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." said The Doctor. The Prime Minister folded his arms. Then, The Doctor looked at the security guard next to him, "That's never going to work, is it?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough," said The Doctor then he made a run for it. Security was hot on his tail, and soon he was surrounded. He puts his hands in up and smiled, "Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man!" ordered General Asquith. The guards got ready to open fire.

"Uh, well, now, yes," said The Doctor, "You see, eh... the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice…" just then the elevator door behind him opened, "Don't stand them against the lift!" he backed into the elevator and closed the door with his sonic screwdriver.

Upstairs, Margaret the Slitheen was still chasing Liv, Maddie and Harriet. The humans tried to open a locked door. Just then the bell on the elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal The Doctor. Margaret roared at him. But, he just smiles and nodded, "Hello!" he said. Then, the doors shut again. The distraction was long enough for the humans to slip away. distracting Margaret long enough for the twins and Harriet to slip away un-noticed.

The three humans found themselves in a state room. They tried to find away out but all the other doors were locked, "Hide!" shouted Maddie. Liv and Maddie hid behind a cabinet. Harriet hid behind a folding screen.

On the third floor of 10 Downing Street, the elevator pinged and The Doctor got out.

Back in the state room, Slitheen Margaret entered the room and in a playful tone she said, "Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better…" Liv and Maddie looked at each other and nodded. Then they moved from behind the cabinet and hid behind nearby curtain, " ...kiss you with my big, green lips." said Margaret with a hiss.

The Doctor was making his way back down to the second floor. He could hear the head of security giving orders to his men. Then he heard the elevator ding so he hid in a crevice near a door. Then he watched two Slitheen walk past, "We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase," said Slitheen Joseph

A few moments later the two Slitheen, Joseph and Asquith joined Margaret in the State Room, "My brothers." said Margaret.

"Happy hunting?" asked Joseph.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat... and fear," said Asquith

"I can smell an old girl…" said Joseph, "stale bird... brittle bones."

"And two ripe youngsters," said Margaret as she walked to where Liv and Maddie were hiding, "All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." She pulled the curtain open, revealing the twins and they screamed.

Harriet jumped out from her hiding place and shouted, "No! Take me first! Take me!"

Just then the Doctor burst into the room fire extinguisher and he blasted it in the Slitheen's faces. "Out! With me!"

Liv pulled the curtains down over Margaret's head and then her and Maddie ran to stand behind The Doctor along with Harriet. The Doctor looked at Harriet and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North," she said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

The Doctor blasted the fire extinguisher again and they ran out the door. "We need to get to the Cabinet Room!" shouted the Doctor as they ran.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!" said Harriet.

"Harriet Jones - I like you."

"And I like you too."

They got to a locked door and The Doctor easily opened it with his sonic screwdriver. They ran into the Cabinet Room through the back door. Maddie closed the door and locked it. Then Harriet grabbed the Emergency Protocols and they started to head out the front door. But before they could get out the Slitheen started to head toward the room. So The Doctor grabbed a bottle of brandy and held his sonic screwdriver to it, "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." The Slitheen stopped and the Doctor continued, "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," said Harriet.

"Yes. I got that, thanks," said The Doctor.

"Who are you, if not human?" said Joseph.

"Who's not human?" asked Harriet.

"He's not human," said Liv as she pointed at The Doctor.

"He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" asked The Doctor.

"Sorry," said Harriet

"So - what's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent."

"Lots of planets have a North," said Maddie.

"I said hush. Come on!" said The Doctor. Then he turned back to the Slitheen, "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" said Asquith.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?"

"'The Slitheen race'?"

"Slitheen is not our species," said Joseph, "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service."

"So, you're family," said The Doctor.

"It's a family business."

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?"

"Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?" asked Asquith.

"Is that what I said?" asked The Doctor.

"You're making it up!"

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it," The Doctor handed Harriet the bottle of brandy.

"Pass it to the left first," she said.

"Sorry," said The Doctor then he handed the bottle to Maddie.

"We're only 18!" said Maddie, "We can't drink!"

"Right," said The Doctor as he set the bottle down where he got it from.

"Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter," said Asquith. He flexed his claws menacingly, but The Doctor just folded his arms.

"Don't you think we should run?" asked Liv.

The Slitheen moved forward, "Fascinating history, Downing Street," said The Doctor, "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." The Doctor lifted a switch cover near the door, "End of lesson." he flipped the switch and then every door and window in the room was covered by metal shutters. The Doctor then turned to Harriet, Liv and Maddie, "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Ah."

Back in Stevens Point, Wisconsin, Diggie took Karen back to his house. They were in the kitchen. His parents were out of town for the weekend and he started to make his girlfriend's mom some coffee, "We've got to tell someone."

"Who can we trust?" asked Diggie, "For all we know, everyone at the FBI is really a big green monster alien. I mean, this is what The Doctor does, Mrs. Rooney." He handed Karen a cup, "Everywhere he goes - death and destruction, and he's got Maddie and Liv in the middle of it."

"Is The Doctor really a great big green alien?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Diggie, "But like it or not, he's the only person who knows how to fight these things."

"I thought I was going to die," said Karen as she started to cry.

Diggie gave her a quick hug. "Don't cry," he said, "You're safe her, Mrs. Rooney - no one's going to look for you here, especially since you hate me so much."

"You saved my life. God, that's embarrassing."

"You're telling me."

They laughed a little then Karen said, "He wanted me dead. And he's still out there, Diggie…" she stood up, "that thing…"

Back in the Cabinet Room, The Doctor moved Indra's body into the coat room, "What was his name?" he asked Harriet.

"Which one?"

"This one - the secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

The Doctor crossed Indra's hands over his body, "Sorry." then he and Harriet went back into the Cabinet Room, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No. The place is antique," said Maddie, "What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they fit inside?" asked Liv.

"That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"I sure Dad would love to had a compression field," said Maddie, "He's always talking about losing a few pounds.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes," said Harriet.

" Sorry... you get used to stuff like this when you're friends with him," said Maddie as she pointed at The Doctor, who was busy scanning the walls with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, that's a strange friendship."

The Doctor looked at Harriet and said, "Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Huh! Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones…"

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now." Harriet started looking through the emergency protocols, "The protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Doesn't have any defense codes or something like that?" asked Maddie, "Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

"You're a very violent young woman…" said Harriet.

"I'm serious! We could!"

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor stopped scanning the mantelpiece with his sonic screwdriver and looked at them, "Say that again."

"What, about the codes?" asked Harriet.

"Anything. All of it."

"Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN. And given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"

"Everything's important."

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

"What do they want, though?" asked Liv.

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion," said The Doctor, "They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset."

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" asked Harriet.

"You're very good at this."

"Thank you," said Harriet with a smile.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?"

Just then Maddie's phone started to ring. She took her phone out of her pocket and Harriet asked, "But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?"

"He gave me an upgrade," said Maddie as she pointed at The Doctor.

Harriet looked him and said, "Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah."

"It's Diggie," said Maddie with a smile.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Oh yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Maddie handed The Doctor her phone and she showed The Doctor the picture Diggie took of the Slitheen in the Rooney family kitchen.

Maddie took the phone back and called Diggie. At Diggie's house Diggie went into his bedroom with Karen close behind him, "Yeah, I went over to your house to check on your mom and there she was in the kitchen with this giant stinking, wet, disgusting alien."

"I could've died!" said Karen.

"Is she alright, though?" asked Maddie, "Don't put her on, just tell me."

In the Cabinet Room, The Doctor took the phone from Maddie, "Is that Diggie? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

"Why should I?" asked Diggie, on the phone.

"Diggie the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you."

Maddie smiled.

Diggie brought up the UNIT website, "I need the password."

The Doctor put Maddie's phone on speaker. "Say again." he asked.

"It's asking for the password," said Diggie.

"Buffalo - two Fs, one L."

Then they heard Karen's voice say, "So, what's that website?"

"It's all the secret information known to mankind," Said Diggie, "They've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark about it."

"Diggie, you were born in the dark," said The Doctor.

"Leave him alone," said Maddie.

"Thank you, Rooney," said Diggie, "It's asking for a password again."

"Just repeat it, every time."

The Doctor started to think out loud, "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them," said Harriet.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"The Slitheen were hiding," said Liv, "and then they put the entire planet on red alert.. Why would they do that?"

"I've got a better question for The Doctor," said Karen on the phone, "Doctor, you've been 'traveling' with my daughters and tonight I think I got a taste of the kind of life you lead, Doctor. And, Maybe you enjoy this… But answer me one question, Doctor… Are my daughters safe with you?"

The Doctor just stared at the phone, "We're fine," said Maddie.

"Are they safe?" asked Karen, "Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" The Doctor looked at Liv and Maddie, and they looked back at him, "Well, what's the answer?"

Before The Doctor could answer Diggie cut in, "We're in."

The Doctor rushes around the table, "Right then," said The Doctor, as he walked around the table, "on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that."

"What is it?" asked Diggie as strange noise started to play.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day," they heard Karen say in the background.

"Quiet!" said Diggie, softly.

"It's some sort of message," said The Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Liv.

"Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating." Just then Diggie's doorbell ran on the other side of the phone, "Hush!"

"That wasn't me," said Diggie, he looked at Karen, "Go and see who it is."

"It's eleven o'clock at night," said Karen.

"Well go and tell them that."

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" asked The Doctor.

Back at Diggie's house, Karen was heading to the front door, "I'm coming."

She opened the door and saw Strickland standing there, "Mrs. Rooney…"

She slammed the door shut and ran back to Diggie's room screaming. When she got in the room she yelled, "It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!"

"They've found us," said Diggie.

Back in the Cabinet room, The Doctor looked at the phone, "Diggie, I need that signal."

"Forget the signal," said Maddie, "Mom, Diggie, just get out of there!"

"We can't, it's by the front door," said Diggie. A few moments later he shouted, "Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" said Harriet. She looked at The Doctor, "You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!" said The Doctor.

"I'll fight it off on, Mrs. Rooney," they heard Diggie call out, "You just run. Don't look back. Just run."

They could hear the sound of the Slitheen smashing the door own, "Maddie looked at the Doctor, "That's my boyfriend and Mom…"

"Right!" said The Doctor, "If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green," said Liv.

"Yep, narrows it down," said The Doctor.

"Uh, good sense of smell," said Maddie.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline," said Liv.

"Narrows it down," said The Doctor.

"The compression technology," said Harriet.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames," said Maddie, "you said it had slipstream engine?"

"Narrows it down," said The Doctor.

"It's getting in!" said Diggie on the phone.

"Oh They hunt like it's a ritual," said Maddie.

"Narrows it down," said The Doctor.

"Wait a minute!" said Harriet, "Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um…"

"Bad breath!" said Liv.

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" said The Doctor.

"We're getting there, mom!" said Maddie.

"Too late!" said Diggie.

They could hear the Slitheen having trouble getting through the door, "Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes!" said The Doctor, "That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

"Great!" said Diggie, "We can write them a letter!"

They could hear the Slitheen kick the door down, "Get into the kitchen!"

Diggie and Karen ran into the kitchen. They slammed the door shut and tried to bar it shut with a chair. In the Cabinet Room, The Doctor, Harriet and the twins could hear the Slitheen try to break the door down, "My God, it's going to rip us apart!" they heard said Karen over the phone.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!" said The Doctor.

"Just like Hannibal!" said Harriet.

"Just like Hannibal. Diggie, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?"

"It's your kitchen."

"Give it to me," said Karen, "What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!" said The Doctor.

They could hear Karen opening cupboards, "Gherkins… Pickled onions… Picked eggs…"

The Doctor looked at Maddie, "You kiss this man?"

Maddie blushed a little. Then they heard the Slitheen break the door down. Karen and Diggie backed against the counter. Then, Karen threw the bucket of vinegar at the Slitheen. There was a few seconds of silence and then it explodes, covering the whole room, as well as Karen and Diggie with green goo.

"Mom… Are you and Diggie ok?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah," said Karen as she wiped some goo off her face, "Were fine…"

The Doctor, the twins and Harriet all breathed a sigh of relief, "Hannibal?" asked Liv.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," said Harriet.

"Really?" said Liv, "Hmm… How about that…"

A few moment later Diggie's voice came back on the phone, "Listen to this."

The Doctor, the twins and Harriet could hear the voice of the acting Prime Minister talking on TV, "Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"What?" said The Doctor.

"Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" asked Harriet.

"They did last time," said Maddie.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle," said The Doctor, "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out."

"The UN releases the defense codes…"

"And the Slitheen go nuclear."

"But why?" asked Harriet.

The Doctor opened the metal shutters. The Slitheen were still standing outside the door, "You get the codes, release the missiles," he said, "But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked."

Margaret was back in her skin suit and said, "And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" asked Harriet.

"Profit," said The Doctor, simply, "That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert."

"Sale of the century," said Margaret, "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of 5 billion lives," said The Doctor.

"Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you."

The Slitheen all burst out laughing, "What? You?" asked Margaret, "Trapped in your box?"

The Doctor just stared at her, "Yes. Me." Margaret laughed nervously. Then The Doctor closed the shutters again.

A short time later, Karen was talking to The Doctor on the phone, "Alright, Doctor," said Karen, "I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid," said Harriet.

Any luck, Diggie?" asked Maddie.

"There's loads of emergency numbers, but they keep going to voicemail," said Diggie.

The Doctor was standing quietly with his arms folded, leaning against the wall away from the others, deep in thought.

"Voicemail dooms us all," said Harriet.

"If we could just get out of here…" said Liv.

"There's a way out," said The Doctor.

"What?" said Liv as she turned to look at The Doctor.

"There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor walked over to the table and leaned over to speak into the phone, "Because I can't guarantee your daughters will be safe." he said.

"Don't you dare," said Karen, "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it," said Maddie.

The Doctor looked up at her, "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor looked at Liv, "What do you think?"

"Whatever it is… Do it…" said Liv.

The Doctor stared at the twins, then Karen said, "Please, Doctor. Please! They're my daughters, they're just kids!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" asked The Doctor, "Because this is my life, Karen, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what're you waiting for?" asked Liv.

The Doctor looks up at her, "I could save the world but lose you two."

The Doctor looked at Liv and Maddie for a long moment, then Harriet spoke up, "Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?" asked Karen, angrily.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

The Doctor looks back at the twins and grinned. Maddie sat on the table, "How do we get out?"

The Doctor opened the briefcase containing the emergency protocols, "We don't. We stay here." Then he opened the emergency protocols.

In Diggie's house, he was tapping away on the keyboard of his computer under the directions of The Doctor. He heard The Doctor say over the phone, "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything."

"What're you doing?" asked Karen.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy," said Diggie. Even when he said it out loud, he still couldn't believe what he was doing. Then he said to The Doctor on the phone, "We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

In the Cabinet Room, The Doctor looked at the phone, "Right, we need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear," said Diggie, "We don't have the defense codes."

:We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A."

"That's the one. Select."

At Diggie's House, Karen walked up behind Diggie, "I could stop you." she said.

Diggie turned and looked at her, "Do it, then."

"Ready for this?" asked The Doctor on the phone.

Diggie and Karen just stared at each other for a few seconds, but Karen didn't move, "Yeah." said Diggie. He turned back toward the screen and Karen sat down.

"Diggie the Idiot," said The Doctor on the phone, "The world is in your hands. Fire."

Diggie took a deep breath, closed his eyes and clicked the Fire button. "Oh, my God," said Karen as she watched the missile's progress on screen as it moved to it's target: 10 Downing Street.

In the Cabinet Room, Harriet taps the steel shutters, "How solid are these?" she asked.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." said The Doctor.

"Alright. Now I'm making the decision," said Maddie, "we're not going to die, we're going to ride this one out." Maddie ran over to a small closet and opened the door, "It's like what they say about earthquakes, you can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now this closet's small so it's strong. Come and help me! Come on!" Harriet and Liv rushed over to help Maddie clear out the closet.

As they worked The Doctor stayed close to the phone to guide Diggie, "It's on radar. Counter defense 556." said Diggie over the phone.

"Stop them intercepting it." said The Doctor.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

"556 neutralized."

The Doctor pulled the phone off the speakerphone and The Doctor, Liv, Maddie and Harriet ran into the closet. They all huddled together in corner of a the closet, "Nice knowing you all," said Harriet. They all held hands and she said, "Hannibal!" And they braced themselves. Then they felt the missile hit 10 Downing Street. They were shaken and tossed around for a couple of minutes. Then it stopped. After a few minutes of waiting the all stood up and walked to the door. The Door fell to the ground and they stepped out and saw 10 Downing Street in ruins.

"Made in Britain,' said Harriet.

Just then one of the security officers ran up to them, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Harriet flashed her ID card at him "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

"Yes, ma'am," said the officer and he ran off.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out," said Harriet, "Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Well, maybe you should have a go," said The Doctor.

"Me?" Harriet laughed, "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for you!" said Liv.

"Me too," said Maddie.

"Now, don't be silly," said Harriet, "Your not even British…" The twins and The Doctor smiled at her. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." said Harriet. Then she started to climb over the rubble toward a crowd of people. "Hang on!" she shouted to the crowd, "The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

The Doctor and the twins walked together, out of the rubble, "I thought I knew the name." They watched as Harriet ran over to a group of reporters and ambulances, "Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age…"

When Harriet reached the cameras she said, "The crisis has passed! Ladies and Gentlemen - I have something to say to you all!" The twins and The Doctor watched from a distance then they headed back to the TARDIS. Harriet continued to talk to the cameras, "Mankind stands tall - proud - and undefeated. God bless the human race."

Once they got back to the TARDIS, Liv and Maddie called their mom and told them they were all OK an on their way home. When they got back to their house Liv and Maddie got a big hug from their mother.

A little while later, the twins were sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching a replay of Harriet's speech., "Mankind stands tall - proud -" said Harriet.

Then Karen walked in, "I just talked to your Dad… Him and your brothers should be home in a few hours." she looked at the screen and saw Harriet. "I still don't understand why you three snuck off and just let Harriet take all the credit. You all are heroes."

"That's not the way he does things, Mom," said Liv, "Once the jobs done, he moves on. He's not that bad if you gave him a chance."

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that." said Karen.

"Oh! Now the world has changed, you're saying nice things about him," said Maddie.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, if you two are going to keep traveling with him. What does he like to eat?"

Liv and Maddie looked at each other, "Bananas" they said in unison.

"Well, I guess I could make a banana cream pie…" said Karen. "When your father and brothers get home I want us all to have dinner together. Because, I'm ready to listen. I want to learn about you and him and that life you lead."

"You're going to cook for him?" asked Maddie.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Karen.

"He's finally met his match," said Maddie with a smile.

"You're not too old for a spanking, you know," said Karen. The twins laughed as Karen stood up and headed into the kitchen. "You and Liv better go visit your grandma tomorrow."

Just then Liv's phone started to ring. She looked on the phone and the caller ID read 'TARDIS' she answered the phone ant put it on speaker, "Hello?" said Liv.

"Right, I'll be a couple of hours, then we can go," said The Doctor.

"You've got a phone?" asked Maddie.

"You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?" he laughed, "Like I said, couple of hours... I've just got to send out this dispersal... There you go. That's canceling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up."

"Our mom's cooking," said Liv.

"Good! Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer," said The Doctor.

The twins rolled their eyes and Maddie said, "She wants all to have dinner together."

"I don't do that."

"She wants to get to know you," said Liv.

"Tough! I've got better things to do!"

"It's just dinner," said Maddie.

"Not to me it isn't," said The Doctor.

"She's our mother."

"Well, she's not mine!"

"That's not fair!" said Liv.

"Well, you and Maddie can stay there if you want!" said The Doctor. He paused for a moment, "But right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the horse head nebula. Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shock wave all the way out - hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice." Then he hung up.

Liv ended the call and the twins looked at each other. They knew what they wanted to do. So they headed upstairs. Karen came out of the kitchen and found the living room empty. She went upstairs and saw the girls packing. She thought about pleading with them not to go… But, they were both 18, they were adults… If they wanted to go traveling with some alien Doctor there was nothing she could do to stop them. So, she just closed the door and let them finish.

In the park, Diggie was sitting on a park bench reading the newspaper near the TARDIS. On the side of the TARIDS a young boy was cleaning off the words 'BAD WOLF' that he put on the TARDIS but The Doctor caught him and made him clean it off. The Doctor poked his head out and looked down at the boy, "Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll 'ave ya. Now, beat it."

The little boy ran off and The Doctor smiled. Diggie looked at him. The Doctor walked over to the bench and sat next to Maddie's boyfriend, "I just went down the store. And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." he showed The Doctor the front page of _USA Today_ and the headline read, 'London Alien Hoax?' The Doctor smiled. Then Diggie continued, "How could they say that? Just about everyone in the world saw it!"

"They're just not ready," said The Doctor, "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face - nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

Diggie laughed, "We're just idiots." he said.

"Well, not all of you," said The Doctor.

"Yeah?" said Diggie.

"Present for you, Diggie," said The Doctor as he handed Diggie a disc, "That's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"'Cos you're right. I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me."

Just then they saw Liv, Maddie, and Karen walking toward them each carrying 2 large suitcases each. "How can you say that - and then take them with you?" he said as he gestured to Liv and Maddie.

"You could look after her," said The Doctor, "Come with us."

Diggie thought for a moment, "I can't. This life of yours... it's just too much, I... I couldn't do it… Don't tell Maddie I said that."

Just then the twins and their mother reached them, "Got enough stuff?" asked The Doctor as he and Diggie stood up.

"I only got one bag," said Maddie, "Liv's the one with five bags…"

"Well, I need to be ready for anything…" said Liv.

Maddie goes up to Diggie, "Why don't you come with us? There's plenty of room. "

"No chance," said The Doctor, "he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board."

"But we'd be dead without him."

"My decision is final," said The Doctor.

Maddie turned back to Diggie, "Sorry." then she gave him a kiss and a hug.

Karen walked up to The Doctor and handed him two of Liv's bags, "You still haven't promised me that my daughters will always be safe, Doctor… And I get the feeling that you don't like making promises you can't keep. I understand that and respect that. Just promise me you will do your best to protect them… and if something does happen to them… Don't… Don't leave me in the dark… Tell me…"

The Doctor nodded, "I can do that…"

Karen then turned to her girls, "I guess this is good-bye…"

The girls hugged their mother, "This isn't good-bye," said Maddie, "Mom… This is a time machine. Liv and I could go all the way out to edge of the universe and by the time we get back, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds."

"So stop worrying," said Liv, "Well, see you in ten seconds time."

The twins gave her another hug. Then, they went over to Diggie. Liv gave him a hug, while Maddie gave him a hug and a kiss. The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS with the twins close behind. Diggie waved at the twins and they waved back then closed the door. Then, the TARDIS dematerialized once it was gone. Karen looked down at her watch, "Ten seconds." They waited for any sign of the TARDIS returning but didn't see or hear anything. Karen took a deep breath and looked at Diggie, "Do you think they are OK?"

Diggie nodded, "From what, I've learned about The Doctor… death and destruction does follow him but if you are one of the lucky ones to travel with him… There's a good chance you'll always make it home…"

Karen smiled and gave him a hug. Then, they walked out of the park.

A/N: I did make a change to the ending. I wanted Karen to trust The Doctor more than Jackie did. So, please review and let me know what you think of this story…


	6. Dalek

Dalek  
Based on the episode of the same name by Robert Sherman

The TARDIS materialized in a large exhibit room of a museum of alien artifacts. The Doctor and the twins stepped out of the TARDIS and Liv asked, "So, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course…" said The Doctor.

They looked around, "Where are we?" asked Maddie.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And... when are we?" asked Liv.

"2021." The Doctor waked over to a switch on the wall and lights flood the room. And they could see all the exhibits.

The Doctor flicks a switch and lights flood the museum, "It's a great big museum!" said Maddie.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this,"" said The Doctor as they look over the exhibits, "Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship."

They walk to a familiar green arm inside a case, "That's a Slitheen's arm, that''s been stuffed." said Maddie.

"Ah! Look at you!" said The Doctor as he looked at the next case. There was a what looked like a robot head with handle on each side of its head.

"What is it?" asked Maddie.

"An old friend of mine... well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" asked Liv

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out. Calling for help." The Doctor placed the tip of his finger on the glass then an alarm went off and the three of them were immediately surrounded by soldiers all pointing their guns at them.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A," said Maddie softly to The Doctor. The Doctor just smiled at the soldiers.

The Doctor and the twins were escorted to an elevator and taken up. When the doors opened again they were met by Diana Goddard, who was the executive assistant to Henry Van Statten, the owner of the complex. They were taken to his off where he was talking with another young man, Adam. He was showing him some artifact, "What does it do?" asked Van Statten as he took it from Adam.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel…" said Adam, in an English accent.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," said The Doctor.

"Shut it," said Goddard.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Adam.

"No. Just looks silly," said The Doctor. He held out his hand and the Security guards that escorted The Doctor and the twins in readied their guns. Van Statten held up a hand to stop them then he handed the object to The Doctor, "You just need to be…" The Doctor ran his fingers gently over the artifact and it play a note like a harmonica, "... delicate."

"It's a musical instrument," said Van Statten.

The Doctor nodded, "And it's a long way from home."

Van Statten stood, "Here, let me." he grabbed it from The Doctor.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and said, "I did say 'delicate'. Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." Van Statten tried to play it and all it made was a series of bleeping noises, "It needs precision." said The Doctor. He touched it more gently and it played a few notes. The Doctor smiles, "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." said Van Statten. Then, he just threw it aside not carrying if it got broken or not, "Who exactly are you? "

The Doctor looked at Van Statten with a slightly disdainful look in his eyes, "I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices," said Van Statten. Then he looked at the twins, "Quite a collector yourself, they are rather pretty."

Liv giggled a little and Maddie rolled her eyes, "You never told us who you were,"" said Liv.

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten," said Adam

"And who's his Mr. Henry Van Satten?" asked Maddie.

""Mr. Van Statten owns the Internet."

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" said Van Statten.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum,"" said The Doctor, "Anything you don't understand, you lock up.""

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

Maddie took a deep breath and looked at her sister, "The smell of testosterone is getting strong in here."

Van Stratten looked at Goddard, "Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down." Goddard nodded. Then he looked at Adam, "You - English. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you - Doctor with no name… Come and see my pet."

The twins reluctantly went with Adam and he took them to his workshop. As they walked in the twins looked around at all the stuff, "Sorry about the mess. Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods…" he said. Liv and Maddie walked around touching a few things. Adam walked over to them and handed them something, "What do you think - that is?"" he asked.

"Er... a lump of metal?" said Maddie.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think- well, I'm almost certain - it's from the hull of a spacecraft," said Adam. Maddie gave it the once over and handed it to her sister who did the same, then she placed it down on a nearby table. Then, Adam said, ""The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist."

"That's amazing," said Liv, pretending like she was learning all this for the first time.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life."

Maddie smiled at little, "I'm speechless. And so you just sit in here and try to figure out what your brought?"

"Best job in the world," said Adam.

"Imagine if you could gout out there and travel among the stars and see it for real," said Liv.

"Yeah... I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen - not in our lifetimes," said Adam

"Oh, you never know…" said Maddie, "What about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and talked to aliens?"""

"I think they're nutters."

"Yeah, me too," said Liv with a laugh. Adam laughed to. Maddie smiled a little. To her it seamed like her sister was having a little crush on the Englishman.

"So, how'd you end up here?" asked Maddie.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit.""

"You're a genius?" asked Liv.

"Sorry, but yeah... can't help it, I was born clever," said Adam. Liv smiled, "When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System - nearly caused World War Three." he laughed a little.

"That's funny?" asked Maddie.

"Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!'

""You sound like the Doctor," said Liv.

"Are you and him...?" said Adam

"No," said Liv, quickly, "we're just friends."

""Good," said Adam with a nod."

"Why is that good?"

"Just is."

Adam and Liv stood there smiling at each other then Maddie spoke up, "So... wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these pieces of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

"Yeah... yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself," said Adam, ""Although - if you're a genius - it does take long to patch in on the comms system."

Maddie laughed, "Let's have a look then."

Adam turned to his computer and started to tap some keys while Liv and Maddie looked over his shoulders. It doesn't do much - the alien," said Adam, "It's weird, it's kind of... useless, it's just like this... great big pepper pot. ""

"A what?" asked Liv.

"A pepper shaker," said Adam…

"Oh…" They looked on the screen and saw a large metal thing that was chained down with two lights on top of what the girls assumed was the thing's head. There was an eye stalk near the bottom of the head. The creature had two arms right in front one looked like a plunger the other looked like a stretched out beater from an electric mixer. They watched as a man walked up to it and shocked it with a cattle prod like device and the alien started to scream.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" said Maddie.

"I don't know," said Adam

"Take us down there. Now," Then she stormed out of the room with Liv close behind her.

A short time later the three of them were outside the Cage. They were stopped by the security guard, "Hold it right there!"

Adam flashed his ID, "Level three access. Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten.""

Just then they saw the man who was torturing the alien leave the Cage as the three of them walked in, Maddie saw his last name was Simmons "Don't get too close... " said Adam

Liv and Maddie slowly walked up to the alien and looked in its eyestalk, "Hello?"" asked Liv, "Are you in pain? My name's Liv Rooney, this is my sister Maddie. We've got a friend, he can help. He's called The Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes," said the alien, in an electronically modulated voice.

"What?" asked Maddie.

The alien looked into her face, and slowly it said, "I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No."

The alien looked at Liv, "Do you fear me?"

Liv shook head, "No."

The alien lowered its eyepiece, "I am dying."

"No, we can help!" said Maddie.

"I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met humans who were not afraid. "

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Liv.

"My race is dead. I shall die alone."

Liv had tears in her eyes. She gently placed a hand on the alien next to its eyepiece to give it some comfort, "Liv, no!" said Adam

"Ahh…" said Liv as she moved her hand away. Where Liv had her hand on the alien there was a bright orange hand print that quickly faded away.

"What's wrong?" asked Maddie.

"It got hot."

"Genetic material extrapolated," said the alien, it's voice sounding "Initiate cellular reconstruction!" It broke out of it chains and sparks started to fly from it.

Liv and Maddie backed away from it, just Simmons came in the Cage, "What the hell have you done?" He walked up to the alien and it pointed its plunger like arm toward Simmons, "Whatcha gonna do?" he asked, "Sucker me to death? " Then, the alien did just that. It placed the sucker over Simmons face and started to suck it in.

Liv, Maddie and Adam rushed out of the Cell. Maddie looked at the guard and saw his name was Bywater, "It's killing him! Do something!"

The guard got on the intercom, "Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!"

A short time latter, the twins and Adam were looking at a computer screen when The Doctor, Mr Van Statten, Ms. Goddard appered on the screen. "You've got to keep it in that cell." said The Doctor.

"Doctor, it's all my fault," said Liv, "I'm sorry.""

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations," said the guard.

"The Dalek's a genius," said The Doctor, "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

The twins and Adam stood by the door with the security guards, who were pointing their guns at the door. Then, the Cage door started to open. "Open fire!" ordered Bywater. Him and the other guards started to open fire at the Dalek.

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" said Van Statten over the the computer.

"Liv, Maddie, get out of there!" called The Doctor.

The Dalek moved toward them. The bullets had no affect at all on the alien. Bywater turned to a female guard, "De Maggio - take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?"

De Maggio nodded and looked at the three civilians, "You - with me." They followed her out the door and down the hall. They ran past another bunch of security guards. De Maggio, shouted a them "Civilians! Let them through!" As they ran they heard gunfire, shouting, and the sounds of an energy beam being fired. Soon there was nothing but silence. The four of them kept running until they found themselves at a flight of stairs, "Stairs! That's more like it!" said Maddie as Liv and Adam came up to her, "It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

De Maggio, joined them and said,"It's coming! Get up!" they ran up the stairs aways before they stopped and watched as the Dalek reached the foot of the stairs.

Adam breathed a small sigh of relief. The Dalek looked at the stairs as Adam called out, ""Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs."

The Dalek looked at them and De Maggio pointed her gun at it, "Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" The Dalek just looks at her but didn''t say anything, "I demand that you surrender, is that clear?" she asked.

There was a short pause then the Dalek said, "El-ev-ate." It then started to leviate and float up the first few steps.

"Oh my God," said Liv.

The Dalek continued up the stairs and De Maggio looked at Adam, "Adam, get them out of here."

"Come with us," said Maddie, "you can't stop it!"

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" She pushed them away, "Don't look back, just run!"

The twins and Adam ran up the rest of the stairs. They heard De Maggio shoot at the Dalek. They reached a corridor and started to run. As they ran, they heard the sound of the energy beam and then De Maggio's scream.

They ran for a bit and they ran into a room marked Weapons Testing Area. When they got in they saw a bunch of soldiers on the ground hiding as well as some on the catwalks around the room. "Hold your fire!" Shouted one of the solders on the catwalk. Adam and the twins stopped and then the commander ordered, ""You two, get the hell out of there!" The three of them ran out of the room the moment the Dalek came in. They stopped for a moment to watch it. The Dalek stopped and it looked at looked right at Liv. Maddie grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her away. But she stopped again.

"It was looking at me," said Liv.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" said Adam.

"I know! But it was looking right at me."

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!" said Maddie.

Liv shook her head, "I don't know... it's like there's something inside looking at me, like... like it knows me."

"Come on," said Maddie, "We have to go…"

Liv nodded and they started to run to the next staircase. They ran up the stairs Adam was leading the way followed by Maddie and Liv. Just then Liv's phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was The Doctor, "This isn't the best time." she said.

"Where are you?" asked The Doctor.

"Level 49."

"You've got to keep moving - the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46.""

"Can't you stop them from closing?"

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

They ran up the stairs with the Dalek in pursuit. They reached floor 46 and started to run to the next set of stairs They started running down the corridor "We're nearly there," said Liv as they ran, "give us two seconds."" They turned the corner and saw the bulkhead start to lower. Adam and Maddie were nearly there but Liv was falling behind a little.

"Come on!" said Maddie. The bulkhead was only a couple of feet off the floor when Adam and then Maddie rolled under it. But, Liv wasn't fast enough she was trapped on the other side with the Dalek.

"LIV!" Shouted Maddie as she pounded on the door. "Liv!"

"Come on…" said Adam. "We've got to go… There's nothing we can do."

Adam then slowly turned Maddie from the door and they headed for Mr. Van Statten's office. The bulkhead was thick so she couldn't hear her sister pounding on the door. She leaned against the door and wiped the tears from her eyes. She heard The Doctor call out on her phone, "Liv, where are you? Liv, did you make it?" She took a couple of breaths to calm herself, "Sorry, I was a bit slow. Maddie and Adam made it thought." She looked over her sholder and saw the Dalek coming toward her, "Don't blame them though… It's not their fault they were faster than me. And it wasn't your fault, either. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault. And do you know what?" she could feel the tears start to form again, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. " Liv turned slowly and faced the Dalek as it got closer to her.

"Exterminate!" said The Dalek. Liv closed her eyes. And she heard the sound of the Dalek's weapon. But, it didn't hit Liv. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the Dalek and said, "If your going to kill me… Kill me…" The Dalek didn't do anything. "Why are you killing all these people?"

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose,"

"They're all dead because of you!"

"They are dead because of us."

"And now what? What are you waiting for?"

"I feel your fear."

"What do you expect?!"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." It shot its weapon wildly at the wall at either side of Rose. You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!"

Up in Van Statten's office, Adam and Maddie came in. Maddie and The Doctor went up to each other, "I'm sorry…" said The Doctor, "If I didn't do it then the Dalek could have got out and killed everyone…"

Maddie hugged him, "I understand…" Then she started to cry at the apparent lost of her twin sister.

Just then the computer screen came on. There on the monitor was Liv standing by the Dalek's side, "Open the bulkhead or Liv Rooney dies."

The Doctor and Maddie walked up to the screen with big relieved smiles on their faces, ""You're alive!" said The Doctor.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," said Liv.

"We thought you were dead," said Maddie.

"Open the bulkhead!" ordered the Dalek.

"Don't do it!" said Liv.

"What use are emotions if you will not save someone you care about?"

The Doctor looked at Maddie she nodded, The Doctor then looked at Van Statten, "I killed her once." he walked over to the computer, "I can't do it again." then he pressed a button on the keyboard. The bulkhead opened, then the Dalek and Liv walked through.

"What do we do now?" asked Van Statten, desperately, "You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?"

The Doctor just stared at him. Then Adam spoke up, "Kill it when it gets here!""

""All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault," said Goddard.

"Only the catalogued ones."

Adam took The Doctor and Maddie back to his workshop. The Doctor started going though a basket of weapons. He took one out, "Broken." He threw it behind him and took out another, "Broken." He threw it behind him and took out another, "Hairdryer."

Adam looked at Maddie, "Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that," said The Doctor.

"I could do," said Adam, mildly offended.

"What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" asked The Doctor. Then he found a suitable weapon. "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

Meanwhile, Liv and the Dalek were going up the elevator to Van Statten's office. The atmosphere in the elevator was very tense. Liv watched the Dalek's weapon arm twitch slightly. "I'm begging you, don't kill them," said Liv, "you didn't kill me."

The Dalek turned its eyepiece around to look at Liv, "But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

Then the elevator door opened and Van Steen was standing there waiting for them, "Don't move!" said Liv, "Don't do anything, it's starting to question itself."

The Dalek moved toward Van Statten, "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

Van Statten backed away, "I wanted to help you, I just- I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you- I wanted you better, I'm sorry." The Dalek continued to move toward Van Statten, until he was against the wall, "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Said the Dalek. Van Statten winced, "Exterminate!"

Liv rushed over, "Don't do it! Don't kill him!" The Dalek spun to face her. Liv looked right into its eyepiece, "You don't have to kill anymore. There must be something else you want..."

The Dalek turned back to Van Statten. Then back to Liv, "I want freedom."

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Maddie ran up the stairs to the top floor of the base with The Doctor carrying the weapon.

A short time later, Liv and the Dalek were on the top floor of the base. There were in a large empty room. The Dalek fires its weapon at the ceiling, and blasted a hole in the roof. Sunlight flooded the room and shined on Liv and the Dalek. "You're out. You made it." She looked up and smiled at the sun, "I never thought I'd see the sun again."

"How... does... it... feel?" asked the Dalek. The Dalek opened up its casing to reveal the mutated creature inside. It looked like a small peach colored octopus with a deflated brain and one eye. It lifted one of its tentacles towards the sunlight.

Liv stood there gazing at it then a male voice behind her made her jump. "Get out of the way."

She turned and saw her sister and The Doctor, she was shocked to see the Doctor holding a large gun, "Rose, get out of the way, now!" urged her sister.

"No!" said Liv, "I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

Liv looked right at the Doctor and coldly said, "It's not the one pointing a gun at me."

"I've got to do this," said The Doctor, "I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"Look at it," said Liv.

The Doctor and Maddie looked at the Dalek at it soaked up the sunlight, "What's it doing?" asked Maddie.

"It's feeling the sunlight, that's all it wanted…"

"But it can't…" said The Doctor, his voice shaking.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten," said Liv as she looked at the Dalek, "it couldn't kill me - it's changing." she looked at The Doctor, "What about you, Doctor? What are you changing into? "

The Doctor looked completely lost as he lowered the gun. He was close to tears as he spoke, "I couldn't... I wasn't…" He looked at the Dalek, then back at Liv, "Oh, Liv. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" asked the Dalek.

"I don't know."

The Dalek was struggling to speak, "I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that Rose did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that good?" asked Maddie.

"Not for a Dalek," said The Doctor.

"I can feel so many ideas," said the Dalek, "So much darkness... Liv... give me orders! Order me to die." it closed its eye.

"I can't do that," said Liv.

"This is not life. This is sickness," said the Dalek, "I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

Liv paused for a moment and then she said, "Do what you need to do…"

"Are you frightened, Liv Rooney?" asked The Dalek.

"Yes," she said.

"So am I," said the Dalek feebly, "Exterminate."

Liv backed away from the Dalek and joined The Doctor and Maddie. The Dalek closed its armor and rose into the air. The gold spheres on the lower half of the Dalek detached themselves from it and surrouned the Dalek to form a large energy sphere. The Dalek glowed briefly and then exploded. Then, the gold spheres contracted the energy sphere, then with a flash of light they were gone. The three of them just stared at the spot where The Dalek was, stunned at what they saw.

A short time later, The Doctor, Liv and Maddie walked into the Exhibit Room were the TARDIS was parked. The Doctor put his hand on it and looked up at it, "Little piece of home." said The Doctor sadly, "Better than nothing."

"Is that the end of The Time War?" asked Maddie.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that."

"The Dalek survived…" said Liv, "maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here," The Doctor tapped the side of his head, "Feels like there's no one."

"Well then - good thing we're not going anywhere," said Liv with a smile.

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah."

Just then Adam jogged up to them, "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared... they're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!"

"About time." said Maddie.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." said The Doctor.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars…" said Liv.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then."

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help," said Liv.

"He left you down there!" said Maddie.

"Yeah, so did you…"

"Well, You've got a point there,"

"What're you talking about?" asked Adam, "We've got to leave!"

Maddie looked at Adam, "He is kind of cute…"

"Really," said Liv with a sly smile, "I hadn't noticed."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and turned to unlock the TARDIS, "On your own head." looking right at Liv.

"What're you doing?" asked Adam, "She said 'cement'. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in."

The Doctor opened the door, then Liv and Maddie followed him into the TARDIS, leaving Adam standing outside. "Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box?" paused a moment, "Liv?" There was another pause, "Maddie?" Then, Adam peered through the doors of the TARDIS and stepped inside. The Engines started up and the TARDIS dematerialized.

A/N: I hope everyone that's reading this is still enjoying it. I'm having fun trying my best to change the story to fit Liv and Maddie. I've been doing some working and I think I know how to have Liv and Maddie replace everyone except for Clara. Clara is just to important to replace. At the time of this posting we are less than two days away from the Start of Series 8 and I just can't wait!


	7. The Long Game

The Long Game  
Based on the episode of the same name by Russell T Davies.

The TARDIS materialized in the corridor of a space station. Once it was done The Doctor, Liv and Maddie stepped out. The Doctor looked at his two female companions and said, "So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship... no wait a minute, space station, and uh... go and try that gate over there. Off you go!" The Doctor the leaned against the TARDIS and waited.

"200,000?" asked Maddie.

"200,000," said The Doctor.

"OK," said Maddie.

The Doctor just smiled and raised his eyebrows. Liv and Maddie laughed as Liv opened the TARDIS door and called inside, "OK Adam… You can come out now…"

Adam stepped out with his mouth hanging open, awestruck, "Oh my God." h said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Liv.

"Where are we?"

"Good question," said Maddie, "Let's see. So, um... judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200,000."

Adam nodded and mumbled, Then, Liv said, "You can tell from the lack of significant engine noise that we are on a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heat down a bit… Let's try that gate over there… Come on!" Liv and Maddie then walked over to the gate The Doctor pointed to them before Adam came out. The Doctor and Adam followed them.

The gate lead to an observation deck that overlooked Earth. "And this is... " said Maddie as she looked down at Earth. Adam held onto the railings as he walked to the twins side. Maddie was a little awestruck then she said, "...Doctor, would you like to take over…"

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire," said The Doctor, "And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle." Adam fainted with a girlish sigh. Neither The Doctor, Liv or Maddie turned around to check on Adam, "He's your boyfriend." The Doctor said to Liv.

"Not anymore," she said.

After Adam came to they started to walk around the space station. "Come on, Adam," said The Doctor as he put his arm around Adam's shoulders, "Open your mind. You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

Just then a stepped in front of them and shouted at them, "Out of the way!" The room they were in suddenly sprung to life around them. Food staols were set up and people were lining up to get food. Liv and Maddie walked up to one of the stalls and the food looked like 21st Century fast food. "Fine cuisine?" asked Liv as she turned and looked at The Doctor.

"My watch must be wrong," said The Doctor, as he looked at his watch, "No, it's fine... weird. "

"That's what comes from showing off," said Maddie, "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect."

"Well, obviously not…"

Adam looked around and said, "They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question. Actually, that IS a good question," said The Doctor, as he put his arm around Adam's shoulder, "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick," said Adam.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub," said The Doctor. Then he looked at the one of the people running one of the food stalls, "Oi, mate - how much is a cronk burger? "

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart," said the man, "Now, join the queue."

"Money. We need money," said The Doctor as he started walking. He took out his sonic screwdriver and said, "Have to use a cash point."

The twins and Adam followed him. When they reached the cash point, The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the machine then a few seconds later a metal strip dropped into the dispenser slot. He handed it to Adam and said, "There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." Then, The Doctor started to walk away.

Adam looked at the strip and asked, "How does it work?"

The Doctor stopped and turned back, "Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." The twins laughed as Adam just stared at him, "...or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" He shoo him away. Then, Adam turned and walked into the crowd. Liv and Maddie went to follow him and The Doctor said, "Off you go then! Your first date."

Liv turned and looked at The Doctor, "Oooh… I'm going to smack you…" Then she turn and walked away.

Adam and Liv were sitting at a table eating when Maddie walked up with a cup, "Try this." she said It's called 'zaffic', It's like a slushie."

"What flavor?" asked Adam.

Maddie took a sip, "I think it's beef…"

"Oh, my God…" moaned Adam and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Liv.

"It's like everything's gone. Home - family - everything. "

Liv took out her phone, "This might help. The Doctor gave it an upgrade. Who do you have at home. Your mom and Dad?"

"Yeah." said Adam.

Liv handed him her phone, "Call them…"

"But that's 198,000 years ago."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Go ahead give it a try…."

Adam took the phone from Liv, "Is there a code for planet Earth?" he asked.

"Just dial!" said Liv and Maddie together.

Adam did and then he heard the phone ring a couple of times before his parents' answering machine picked up, "I'm sorry we're not in." said his mother's voice.

"It's on!" said Adam to the twins.

"Please leave a message. Thanks, bye!"

He heard the beep and then left a message, "Hi. It's... it's me. I've sort of gone... traveling. I met these people... and we've gone travelling together. But, um... I'm fine... and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye." Then, he hung up and looked at the twins with a big smile on his face, "That is just-"

Just then an alarm went off and everyone else started to walk out of the lunch area. The twins and Adam just sat there not sure of what to do next. The Doctor appeared from the crowd and said, "Oi! Snap, Crackle, Pop! Over here!"

Liv and Maddie got up and went to him. Adam paused for a moment then slipped Liv's phone in his pocket. The twins and Adam followed The Doctor and a couple of other women one black, one white into a white room. There was a raised octagonal platform in the middle of the room with a high tech like examination chair sitting on it. Soon a few more people walked in the room the white woman and the others sat down cross legged around the platform. In front of each person sitting around the platform were two pads with impressions for them to place their hands.

The Doctor, Liv, Maddie and Adam leaned on a railing at the side of the room. As the black woman stood on the platform and looked around at the room, "Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." she looked at The Doctor, "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." said The Doctor.

The woman looked away as The Doctor and the twins smirked at each other, "Ok, so - ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot - my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy." she said to the room, "That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please... Do…" The Doctor smiled and Cathica continued, "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy. " She smiled at The Doctor and he just nodded.

"Actually... it's the law." said the white woman they came in the room with, as she smiled at The Doctor.

"Yes, thank you, Suki," said Cathica, sounding irritated, "Okay, keep it calm... don't show off for the guests... here we go." Cathica laid down in the chair. "And... engage safety…"

The staff held out their hands over their hand pads. Each of the eight walls of the room let up as they did. The Doctor and his companions looked around. Cathica then clicked her fingers and a small door opened in her forehead, reveling her brain. The Doctor looked disgusted, Liv and Maddie were shocked and Adam leaned forward trying to get a better look. The staff placed their hands down on the pads and closed their eyes, "And 3... 2... and spike." Then from device above Cathica's chair a blue beam of engery shot down into her brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her," said The Doctor," Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer."

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," said Maddie.

"Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up." The Doctor started to walk around the room with Liv and Maddie following him, "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about people around the edge? What do they do?" asked Liv.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her," said The Doctor as Liv knelt down next to one of them for a closer look, "and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." The Doctor completed his circuite around the room and leaned against the railing next to Adam. "Now, that's what I call power. "

Liv walked up to Adam, "Are you alright?"

"I can see her brain." said Adam.

"Do you want to leave?" 

"No... no. This is technology, it's... it's amazing. "

"This technology's wrong," said The Doctor.

The twins and Adam looked at him, "Trouble?" asked Maddie.

"Oh yeah," said The Doctor with a smile.

Just then, Suki gasped and lifted her hands off the pads as if she just got an electric shock. The others lifted their hands off aswell. The lights in the wall turned off and the information beam into Cathica's head turned off and the door in her head closed. Cathica sat up and in an annoyed tone of voice, "Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry, must've been a glitch... " said Suki as she rubbed her hands.

Cathica stood up. Then a voice over a loudspeaker in the room announced, "Promotion." and the words 'Promotion' appeared on the wall .

"This is it," said Cathica, "Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name." she closed her eyes and chanted, "Say my name, say my name…"

She opened her eyes and the loudspeaker announced, "Promotion for... Suki Macrae Cantrell." The words then flashed on the screen. Suki's mouth dropped open while Cathica stood there looking crushed. Then the loudspeaker announced, "Please proceed to Floor 500."

Suki stood up and stared at the screen, "I don't believe it... Floor 500..."

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!" asked Cathica.

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance... and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

Maddie looked at The Doctor, "What's Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold." said The Doctor.

The Doctor and his companions went with Cathica to say goodbye to Suki. They stood by the elevator and Suki hugged Cathica and said, "Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500..." she looked at The Doctor, "Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything!" he said.

"Well, you're my lucky charm!"

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" as he moved into hug her, Suki giggled.

Liv looked over and saw Adam sitting on the floor a short distance away. She walked up to him and said, "Come on, it's not that bad…"

"What, with the... the head thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, well she's closed it now!"

"Yeah but... it's everything. It freaks me out. And I just need to... if I could just... cool down. Sort of, acclimatize."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe... I could just go and sit on the observation deck? Would that be all right?" Adam asked. Liv nodded and he continued, "Soak it in, you know, pretend I'm a citizen of the year 200,000."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Liv.

"No, no, you stick with the Doctor and your sister," said Adam, "I'll be fine…"

As he stood up, Liv reached in her pocket and took out her TARDIS key, "Here, take my TARDIS key. Just in case it gets a bit too much."

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there," said Adam, as he took the key.

Liv giggled and rejoined The Doctor and her sister.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting-" said Suki. As she picked up her bacg, "I'm sorry!" The elevator bell pinged and the doors opened, and she stepped inside "Say goodbye to Steve for me." The elevator doors started to close and she said, "Bye!"

The Doctor and the twins waved at her. But, Cathica looked away with a sour look on her face, "Good riddance." she said.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs," said The Doctor.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back." said Cathica. The Doctor turned and looked at the elevator with a furrowed brow.

The Doctor and the twins followed Cathica through the dining area, "Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor asked her.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion," she said, "No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few."

They walked into the spike room and Cathica said, "Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?"

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" asked The Doctor as he sat down in the chair on the platform.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I - I came straight here. Satellite Five - you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." she looked at the three of them, "You're not management, are you."

"At last! She's clever!"

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?"

"Well, why WOULD I?"

"You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why? "

"I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor looked around the room, "Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?"

"I don't know... all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away... Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see... just... lots of little reasons, that's all. "

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!"

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" asked Maddie.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude," said The Doctor, "It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" asked Cathica

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"91 years ago... "

The Doctor nodded as Cathica looked away, shaken.

Cathica looked anxious as she stood next to The Doctor and the twins as the Doctor scanned the side of a door with his sonic screwdriver, "We're SO gonna get in trouble." said Cathica, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

"Maddie, tell her to button it," said The Doctor.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice!" said Cathica, as The Doctor pulled the door open. The Doctor then started on hacking into the mainframe of Satellite Five. "This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." said Cathica as she turned and started to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" said The Doctor as he continued to work.

Cathica stopped, "I can't just leave you, can I!"

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heat down," said Maddie, "Why is it so hot?"

"I don't know. We keep asking," said Cathica, "something to do with the turbine."

"'Something to do with the turbine'," mocked The Doctor.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Maddie - look at Maddie. Maddie is asking the right kind of questions."

Maddie smiled, "Thank you."

"Why is it so hot?" asked The Doctor.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" said Cathica.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important," said The Doctor as he cut a bunch of wires. Cathica looked away, exasperated. A few moments later, The Doctor had managed to hack into the mainframe. He turns the screen to Cathica so she could look at it, "Here we go - Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He took a step back so she could get a better look.

"This is ridiculous," said Cathica, "You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange... and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica looked at The Doctor.

"But there's something wrong," he said.

Cathica turned back to the screen, "I suppose…"

"What wrong?" asked Liv.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out... Channeling massive amounts of heat DOWN." Cathica then looked up.

"All the way from the top," said The Doctor.

"Floor 500," said Liv.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat."

"Well, we aren't finding out anything down here," said Maddie, "I think we should head up and see what we are dealing with."

"You can't, you need a key," said Cathica.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here," said The Doctor, as he pointed at the screen. He tapped a few keys, "Here we go - override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the code?"

The Doctor looked up at a security camera, "Someone up there likes me."

They all walked over to the elevator. The doors opened and The Doctor and the twins stepped inside. Cathica didn't how ever, "Come on, come with us!" said Liv.

"No way!" said Cathica.

The Doctor waved, "Bye!"

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" then Cathica stormed off.

The Doctor looked at Liv and Maddie, "That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three."

"Yeah.," said Liv.

"Good,"

"Yep," said Maddie. The three of them smiled at each other as The Doctor put a card into then the doors closed.

The elevator soon reached Floor 500. The doors opened and they saw the walls covered in ice and snow. The Doctor looked around, "The walls are not made of gold." he turned to his companions, "You two should go back downstairs."

"I don't think so…" said Liv as she walked out.

"And hog all the fun for yourself?" asked Maddie as she followed her sister.

The Doctor stood there for a moment then smiled. Then he followed the twins. The three of them found themselves in the control room of Satellite Five. There was a wall of monitors and a line of people sitting at controls similar to what they saw in the spike room downstairs. There was also a man with light blond hair looking at the monitors. He was the Editor, "I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three... you don't exist!" The Doctor and the twins just stared at him. The Editor laughed, "Not a trace! No birth - no job - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Maddie saw Suki sitting at one of the control stations. She went over to her called, "Suki! Suki!" she kelt next to the woman but Suki didn't answer, "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" Maddie looked at the Editor, "What've you done to her?"

"I think she's dead," said The Doctor.

"How can she be dead?" asked Liv, "She's working…"

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets. "

"Ohhhh! You're full of information!" said the Editor, "But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one." He laughed and The Doctor just nodded. Then, The Editor asked, "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you," said The Doctor. He looked at Maddie, "Come on."

Just then a four of the dead employees grabbed The Doctor and Liv. Maddie tried to get up but Suki grabbed her by the arm. "Tell me who you are!" ordered the Editor.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?" said The Doctor.

The Editor smiled, "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." there was a snarling sound, "Yeah- sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."

The Editor snapped his fingers and pointed up. When The Doctor and the twins looked up they saw a huge slobbering lump of an alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.

"What… Is… That?" asked Liv.

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" asked The Doctor.

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the human race. " said The Editor, "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The Jagrafess roars. Then the Editor said, "I call him Max."

A short time later, The Doctor and the twins were all restrained with manacles. Then The Editor started to explain what was going on, "If we create a climate of fear... then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy... invent an enemy... change a vote…"

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves," said Maddie.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." said The Doctor.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?" asked the Editor.

"Yes."

The Editor laughed, "You're no fun. "

"Let me out of these manacles - you'll find out how much fun I am," said The Doctor.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," said Maddie, "Somebody must've noticed."

"From time to time, someone, yes," said The Editor, "But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it." he smiled, "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual." The Doctor spotted Cathica out of the corner of his eye as she kept out of sight. The Editor continued "When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you?" asked Liv, "You're not a Jagra... uh... A…"

"Jagrafess," said The Doctor.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well," said The Editor.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um... install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size," said The Doctor, "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years," said The Editor.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown," The Editor laughed and clicked his fingers. The manacles then shocked The Doctor and the twins, "Who are you?"

The Doctor grimaced in pain and when the shock stopped, he said, "Leave them alone. I'm The Doctor, they are Liv and Maddie Rooney, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" shouted the Editor.

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" The he stopped talking… Then he smiled, "Time Lord."

"What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his traveling machine. Oh, with his little human girls from long ago…"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" he snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam appeared in the air. He was sitting in the chair of the spike room. He was writhing in pain and shouting as a beam of compressed information was entering his head.

"Oh, my God - his head!' said Maddie.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" asked The Doctor.

What Adam did while The Doctor, Liv and Maddie were trying to figure out what was going on with Satellite Five was try to take advantage of knowledge about the future to benefit himself in the past. First, he tried calling home and leaving a message about the future of computers but the computer system of Satellite Five would only let him access so much with out a chip in his head. So he went to floor 16 to get a chip installed but he was tempted into getting a information port like Cathica's. Once the surgery was finished he went back to floor 139 and to the spike room to transmit the information to the answering machine at his parents house using Liv's phone.

The Doctor stood there watching the information pour into Adam, "They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you," said the Editor, "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S - TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

They watched at Liv's TARDIS key started to float out of Adam's pocket and dangled in front of his face.. The Doctor looked at Liv and Maddie, "You two and your boyfriends!"

"Today, WE are the headlines," said the Editor, "We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no-one's gonna stop you," said The Doctor, "Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

A few moments later an alarm started to go off, "What's happening?" asked The Editor. They looked at the projection and saw the information beam stop flowing into Adam, and the TARDIS key fell to the floor.

"Someone's disengaged the safety," said The Editor. He snapped his fingers and the projection changed to show Cathica sitting in a spike room with a beam of compressed information was entering her head, "Who's that?!"

"It's Cathica!" said Maddie.

"And she's thinking," said The Doctor, "She's using what she knows!"

The Editor looked at Suki, "Terminate her access."

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five - the pipes - the filters - she's reversing it! Look at that…" said The Doctor as the icicles around the room started to melt, "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate!" said The Editor, as he placed his own hands over Suki's,, "Burn her mind."

"Oh no you don't," said Cathica, on the projection, "You should've promoted me YEARS back."

Then the screens suddenly exploded and the bodies of the dead employees fell lifelessly to the floor. Satellite Five shudders, alarms went off and Maddie's manacles came undone. The Editor franticly tried to get the corpses to sit upright again. "She's venting the heat up here," said The Doctor, "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess roared violently and The Doctor laughed.

"Yes!" the Editor responded to the Jagrafess' roars, "Uh... I'm trying, sir but - I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea-" The Jagrafess roared angrily. The Editor pushed Suki's body aside, and tried to operate the computer himself.

Meanwhile, Maddie searched the Doctor's jacket pockets for his sonic screwdriver, while the Jagrafess roars and snaps at them. She got it out and asked, "What do I do?"

"Flick the switch," said The Doctor. Maddie did and the sonic buzzed. She jumped at a small explosion nearby.

A few seconds later, Maddie freed The Doctor and Liv from their manacles. The Doctor looked at the Editor and said, "Oi, mate - wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang! See you in the headlines!" The Doctor and the twins ran out of the room..

The body of the Jagrafess started to pulsate and glow red, The Editor looked up at the creature and said, "Um - actually, sir - if it's all the same to you, I think I'll resign. Bye, then!" He started to leave but Suki grabbed him by the ankle causing him to fall. He tried to free his foot and shouted at the dead woman, "Let go of me!"

The Doctor and the twins ran across Floor 500 avoiding the hug lumps of snow falling from the ceiling. They ran into the spike room and saw Cathica still sitting in the chair with the information beam still streaming into her head. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closed. She looks up at the Doctor and he gave her a smile.

Back in the control room, the Jagrafess started to swelled horribly. The Editor screamed in terror as the Jagrafess exploded.

A short time later, The Doctor, the twins and Cathica were back on Floor 139. All of the other workers were milling around trying to recover from the commotion. The Doctor and Cathica were sitting at a table in the dining area, while Liv and Maddie leaned on the bar behind them, "We're just gonna go," said The Doctor, "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it - no-one's gonna believe me," said Cathica.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal."

Cathica looked at Adam who was standing by the TARDIS, "What about your friend?"

"He's not my friend," said The Doctor as he stood up and marched toward Adam.

"Now, don't-" started Liv but The Doctor ignored her and just continued walking toward Adam.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key," said Adam when The Doctor and the twins reached him. He showed them the key and continued, "Well, it's... I know…" he laughed nervously, "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" he laughed again. The Doctor took the key from Adam, grabbed and pulled him toward the TARDIS. Adam continued his excuse. "You know, it's not actually my fault, because YOU were in charge-" The Doctor shoved him inside….

A few moments later, The Doctor walked Adam out of the TARDIS. Adam was happy to find himself in his family's living room in Manchester, England. Liv and Maddie followed Adam and The Doctor out Maddie closed the doors behind, "It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" said Adam as he looked around. The Doctor just stood there and glared at him. Adam continued, "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" asked The Doctor.

"No. Um... what do you mean?"

The Doctor walked over to the telephone and picked it up, "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." Adam didn't know what to say. The Doctor put the phone down, took out his sonic, pointed it at the phone and blew it up. "That's it, then. See ya."

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and Adam asked, "How do you mean, 'see ya'?"

"As in 'goodbye'."

"But... what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head - I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" asked The Doctor. Then, he snapped his fingers and the door in Adam's head opened.

"Don't," said Adam. Then he snapped his fingers and the door in his head closed.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door in Adam's head opened again

"Stop it!" Adam snapped his fingers and the door closed again.

"All right, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it," said Liv.

"Thank you," said Adam. Then Rose snapped her fingers and the door opened again, "Oi!"

Liv laughed a little, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Adam snapped his fingers and closed it again. But then Maddie snapped her fingers opening the door again, "This is kind of fun…" said Maddie with a smile.

Adam snapped his fingers and closed it again, "The whole of history could've changed because of you," said The Doctor.

"I just wanted to help," said Adam

"You were helping yourself."

"And - I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am - but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS

"But I wanna come with you!" said Adam

"I only take the best. I've got Liv and Maddie." The Doctor then stepped inside with Maddie close behind him.

"Liv… Liv…" said Adam as Liv was about to follow the others into the TARDIS. Then they heard a door open, "Oh my God."

"Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?" asked an older female voice.

"It's me - mum - don't come in, wait there a minute," called Adam.

"Oh, my Lord! You never told me you were coming home!" called Adam's mom. Liv just stood there and smiled. Then Adam's mom said "Hold on, I'll just take my coat off. You should've told me you were coming home. I would've got your favorite tea in."

Liv moved to go in the TARDIS, "Liv... take me with you," pleaded Adam.

"Like The Doctor said," said Liv, "We only take the best…" Then she stepped inside and closed the door. Once Liv was inside the engines of the TARDIS started.

"Hey, I'll tell- what's that noise?" asked Adam's Mom, "Have you left the back door open? BLIMEY, there's a draft." By the time she walked in the room the TARDIS was gone. "What a surprise. Ah, let me look at you. Ah, six months." Adam nodded. Then she said, "It's like I saw you yesterday. Isn't it funny? The time goes by like 'that'." She snapped her fingers, the door on Adam's head opened, and her jaw dropped…

A/N: Small programming note for 'Doctor Who' fans, I'll be skipping the episode 'Father's Day' because Liv and Maddie's father is alive. If you like this story and want to see more don't be afraid to review, favorite, and follow.


	8. The Empty Child

The Empty Child  
Based on the episode of the same name by Steven Moffat.

The TARDIS was hurtling through space. The Doctor and his companions were nearly knocked off their feet as they ran up to the console, "What's the emergency?" asked Maddie.

"It's mauve," said The Doctor.

The Doctor, Liv and Maddie ran around the console as the TARDIS shuddered and shook. "Mauve?" asked Maddie.

"The universally recognized color for danger," said The Doctor.

"I thought that was red," said Liv.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing." said The Doctor as he brought up a diagram of the object they were following through the Time Vortex on the monitor, "It's got a very basic flight computer - I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"Is that safe?" asked Liv.

"Totally." Then part of the console exploded. The Doctor looked at Liv and said, "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there." The Doctor looked at the monitor, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks - getting away from us."

"What exactly is that thing?" asked Maddie.

"No idea."

"And why are we chasing it?" asked Liv.

"It's mauve and dangerous. And about 30 seconds from the center of London."

A short time later, the TARDIS materialized behind some bleak looking houses in London. Liv and Maddie walked out followed by The Doctor, "Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?"

"Five days?" asked Maddie, "Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow," said The Doctor as they started to walk down the alley, "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month?!" said Liv, "You said we were right behind it!"

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do YOU wanna drive?"

"So how much is 'a little'?"

"A bit."

"Is that EXACTLY a bit?"

"Ish.

Liv rolled her eyes. Then, Maddie asked, "So what's the plan? Are you going to do a scan for alien technology or something?"

"Maddie, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask."

The Doctor then showed the twins his psychic paper, "Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." read Maddie.

They walked up to a door and they could hear music, "Door - music - people. What d'you think?" The Doctor asked his companions.

"Seems like a good place to start to me," said Liv. Maddie nodded while The Doctor started to unlock the door with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor looked at Liv, "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

Liv was wearing a Union Jack t-shirt, "Well, we seem to visit England enough… I thought I should try to fit in little."

The Doctor shook his head and went back to open the look. As the twins stood by and watched. Liv heard a child's voice call out, "Muuuu-mmy?" she looked around for the source of the voice, "Muuuu-mmy?"

The door unlocked and The Doctor said, "Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute." said The Doctor as he went inside

Maddie followed but Liv stayed outside and continued to look for the child who called out again, "Muuuuumy?"

Liv saw a child with blond hair wearing a gasmask standing on a nearby rooftop. "Doctor? Maddie? There's a kid up there!" But they were all ready inside. So, Liv ran and tried to find a way to get on the roof.

The Doctor and Maddie walked inside and followed the voices and music and a waiter. They found themselves in a crowded drinking den, full of smoke, talking, and music.

Outside, Liv ran up to the building that the child was standing on the roof of. She called up to him, "Are you all right?"

The child looked down at her, "Muuuuum-my?"

Liv looked around and saw a set of steps that ran up the side of the building. Then she ran up the step.

Back inside, The Doctor and Maddie stood in the back of the room and listen to the singer as she finished her song. When she was done, the audience, The Doctor and Maddie applauded. Then, The Doctor took Maddie's hand and they walked up on the stage. "Excuse us! Excuse us!" said The Doctor. Then he spoke into the microphone, "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh... Hello!" he waved at the crowd, "Eh... might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" There was complete silence. The Doctor and Maddie looked around the room waiting for some kind of response. Then, the audience started to laugh. The Doctor and Maddie just stared at the audience, confused at the laughter.

Back outside, Liv finished climbing the steps but when she reached the top of the staircase, she found that it didn't reach the roof. She looked up and saw the child standing on the edge of the room, "Mummy?" the child called down to her.

"Okay - hold on! Don't move!" said Liv, as she looked around for something to reach the roof. Just then a rope swung into sight, it went up the side of the buiding and up to the roof. Liv thought for a moment and then took a hold of it.

Back inside, the audience was still laughing at The Doctor, "Sorry, have I said something funny?" he asked as the audiacne continued, "It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Just then a siren started to sound and the other people in the room started to evacuate. The Doctor continued talking, "Would've landed quite near here…" he looked up and the celing, "With a very loud…" The Doctor and Maddie looked at a poster on the back wall of the room that read, 'HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING'. "Bang…" finished The Doctor. He know knew why the audience laughed. They had landed during the Nazi bombing of London during World War II.

Back outside, Liv was slowly climbing the rope, "Mummy…" said the child.

Liv huffed and puffed as she climbed "What I wouldn't give for a stunt double right now," she said.

Just then the child called out, "Balloon!"

Just then the rope moved away from the side of the building, Liv looked up and saw that the rope was hanging down from a barrage balloon and was drifting away from the building and floating away, "Doctor!" screamed Liv, "Maddie! DOCTOR!" She looked around and saw German planes dropping bombs on London, "Okay... maybe this wasn't the best t-shirt choice today."

Back in the alleyway, The Doctor and Maddie walked out of the club. The Doctor looked around and called, "Liv!"

Maddie looked around and then called for her sister, "Liv!"

The two of them walked back to the TARDIS. They heard a cat meow. They turned and saw a cat sitting on a trashcan. The Doctor picked it up, "You know... one day. Just one day, maybe... I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing."

"Hey!" said Maddie, "I didn't wander off…"

"No," said The Doctor, But you will… some day…" Before Maddie could answer back. The phone on the TARDIS started to wring. The Doctor furrowed his brow and put the cat down. He walked up to the TARDIS and opened the little door in the main door where the phone was. "How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing?" he took out his sonic screwdriver out, "What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Answer it…" said Maddie.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you," said a female voice.

The Doctor and Maddie turned and saw a young girl standing behind them a few feet away. " And how do you know that?" asked The Doctor.

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya - don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this - how can it be ringing?"

"So what if it's ringing?" asked Maddie, "what's wrong with that?"

"It's not even a real phone," said The Doctor. Maddie said a silent 'Oh' Then the Doctor continued, "It's not CONNECTED, it's not-" He turned back to talk to the girl but she was gone. The Doctor then looked back at the phone and picked it up he held it so Maddie could listen in, "Hello?" he said into the phone. There was just a crackling sound, "This is the Doctor speaking." no response, "How may I help you?"

"Mummy?" asked the voice on the other end. It was the same voice that Liv had heard earlier, "Mummy?"

"Who is this?" asked The Doctor, "Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's-"

"Mummy?"

Then the line when dead. The Doctor and Maddie looked at each other. The Doctor put the phone back while Maddie poked her head inside the TARDIS, "Liv? Liv are you in there?"

Just then there was a crashing show behind them. The Doctor closed the phone compartment and ran toward the sound. Maddie was close behind him as the two of them ran down the alley and into the street.

They heard a woman call out, "The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE it!" The Doctor and Maddie climbed up on a couple of trash cans and looked over a garden wall and saw a fat woman guiding a small boy into a bomb shelter, "Come on, come on, get in there." then she looked at the house, "Arthur! Arthur! Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the sirens?"

Just then Arthur walked out of the house, "Middle of dinner, every night. Bloomin' Germans." he looked up at the sky, "Don't you eat?"

"I can hear the planes!" said the woman.

"Don't you eat?!"

"Oh, keep your voice down, will ya? There's an air raid!" She pushed him into the shelter, "Get in... there's a war on."

"I know there is-" said Arthur as he closed the door. Just then they saw the girl from the alleyway come out from behind the shelter and into the house. The girl went into the kitchen. She looked around, put her bag down, opened a cupboard and took some cans out. She stuffs the cans and other things around the kitchen into the bag and then walked out of the room.

As she was heading toward the front door she looked into the dinning room and saw a full dinner just sitting on the table. She smiled and ran outside whistled a few times then she went back inside. She took her coat off and started to carve the meat. Just then a couple of boys ran in, "Many kids out there?" she asked them.

"Eh... yes, miss," said one of the boys, Then they ran to the table and tried to take some food

"Ah - still carving. Sit and wait." said the girl. The boys did just that, "We've got the whole air raid."

"Look at that. Bet it's off the black market."

"That's enough." said the girl but she gave the boy a smile.

Meanwhile, Liv was still hanging on the barrage balloon for dear life. Planes were whizzing by dropping their bombs. There was an explosion right under her and she could hold on any longer. She lost her grip and started to fall screaming. Just then a blue beam of light shot out from near Big Ben stopping her fall, "Okay, okay, I've got you." said a male voice with an American accent.

"Who's got me?" asked Liv, "Who's got me, and you know... How?"

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

"Descent pattern?"

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?"

"What?"

"No, seriously - it interferes with my instrument."

Liv reached into her pants pocket and took out her iPhone, "You know, no one ever believes that." she turned it off.

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Oh, yeah, that's a relief. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My iPhone's off!"

The man laughed, "Be with you in a moment." a couple of seconds later he said, "Ready for you. Hold tight!"

"To what?!"

"Fair point."

All of the sudden Liv started to slide, feet first, down the tunnel of light. Then, Liv found herself in the arms of a good looking man with short black hair, "I've got you!" said the man. Liv coughed and then the man said, "You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

Liv just stared at the man and couldn't belive how good looking he was, "Hello," said Liv, breathlessly.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked Liv up and down, "Hello."

Liv continued to stair at him, "Hello." the man raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Sorry, I all ready said 'Hello' didn't I?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" asked the man.

"Fine!" said Liv as he set her back on her feet Liv smiled at him, "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"Well, you do look a little dizzy…"

"What about you? You're not even in focus... oh boy…" The man laughed at Liv's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted into his arms. Them man was still smiling as he put her onto a bed.

Back at the house, there were several children gathered around the table, waiting for their meal as the girl continued to cut the meat. "It's GOT to be black market," said one of the boys, "He couldn't get all this on coupons."

"Ernie - how many times?" said the girl, "We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up."

The other children laughed and then Ernie said, "Oh, Nancy!"

Nancy looks at one of the boys sitting around the table, "Haven't seen you at one of these before."

The boy nodded at another boy at the table, "He told me about it."

"Sleeping rough?"

"Yes, miss."

"All right then," Nancy then started to pass the plate around, "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

"Thank ya, miss!" said the boy Nancy passed the plate to.

He took a slice then he passed it to Ernie, "Thanks, miss!" said Ernie.

Ernie took a slice and passed the plate to the newcomer, "Thank you miss," said the newcomer.

Then the newcomer unknowingly passed the plate to The Doctor, "Thanks, Miss" he said as he took two slices and passed it to Maddie who took a slice.

The children around the table gasped in surprise and jumped away from the table, "It's all right! Everybody stay where you are!" said Nancy.

The Doctor started eating, "Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats! They shouldn't be here either."

Maddie helped herself to some sauce and passed it to the doctor, "So what's your story?"

"What d'you mean?" asked Ernie.

"You all homeless right?"

"Why d'you wanna know that?" asked one of the boys, "Are you coppers?"

"Of course we're not coppers," said The Doctor, "What's are coppers gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?"

The children laughed then Maddie spoke up, "It's 1941. None of you should be in London. You should all be in the country by now."

"I was evacuated," said the newcomer, "They sent me to a farm."

"So why'd you come back?" asked The Doctor.

"There was a man there…"

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago," said one of the boys.

"Shut up," said Ernie, "It's better on the streets anyway. Better food."

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."

"Is that what you do Nancy?" asked Maddie.

"What?" asked Nancy.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and - bingo!" said The Doctor, "Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong? It's BRILLIANT. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical,"

"Why'd you follow me? What d'you want?" asked Nancy.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya."

"Great, thanks."

"And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." The children around the table laughed except for Nancy she just stood up and started to walk toward The Doctor and Maddie.

"Did anybody seen a girl like that?" asked Maddie, "She looks like me but without glasses and her hair isn't pulled back.

Just then Nancy took The Doctor's plate away, "What've I done wrong?"

"You took two slices," said Nancy. The children laughed at him, "No blondes - no flags. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb." The Doctor took a notebook from his pocket, "Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like…" he did a quick sketch of a cylinder, "This."

He showed the group the drawing. Nancy looked at it intently but didn't say anything. Then there was a knock on the window and all the children gasped, "Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" called the child. The Doctor got up and went to the window. He pulled back the curtan and saw the blond haired child with a gasmask on that Liv saw earlier standing their knocking on the window, "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" asked Nancy urgently.

Ernie pointed at The Doctor and Maddie, "Them."

"Nah, they came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me," said the newcomer with a whisper.

"Did you close the door?" asked Nancy.

"I…"

"Did you close the door?"

"Mummy? Mummy?" called the child as he started to walk to the front door, "Muuuuum-my?'

Nancy rushed down the hallway, shut front door and locked it the child can get in. The Doctor and Maddie walked up behind Nancy and they could see the shadow of the child through the frosted glass of the front door, "What's this, then?" asked The Doctor, "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know," said Nancy.

"I do actually, yes." The Doctor gave her a friendly smile.

"It's not exactly a child."

"Muuum-my?" called the child.

Nancy pushed past The Doctor and Maddie then went into the dining room. Then she said to the children in the dining room, "Right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence." The children just looked at her, "Now! Go! Move!" The children all jumped out of their seats and ran toward the back door while Nancy puts her coat on. Then Nancy saw one little girl just sitting there, "Come on, baby. You've got to go. Okay? It's just like a game. Just like chasing." Then, the little girl jumped out of her seat, "Take your coat, go on." the little girl took her coat and ran after the other children, "Go!"

In the hallway, The Doctor and Maddie stood there and watched the children run out. Then the child called out again, "Mummy?" The two of them took a few steps toward the door, "Please let me in, mummy." He stuck his hand through the letter slot and they saw he had a scar on the back of his perfectly ordinary little hand, "Please let me in, mummy."

"Are you all right?" asked Maddie.

"Please let me in." pleaded the child.

Just then, Nancy threw something at the door it smashed to pieces and the child pulled his hand back. "You mustn't let him touch ya!" said Nancy.

"What happens if he touches us?" asked Maddie.

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?" asked The Doctor.

"I've gotta go," said Nancy as she stepped away.

"Nancy, what's he like?"

Nancy paused for a moment, "He's empty." Just then the phone rang, "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw."

Maddie looked at the shadow of the child on the door then she picked up the phone, "Are you my mummy?" asked the child over the phone. Nancy grabbed the phone from Maddie and slammed it back down. Then, the radio turned itself on. There was music but the child called out over it, "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." The Doctor turned the radio off. Then, the a toy monkey came to life and the child voice came through the monkey, "Mummy? Muuum-my, muum-my…" The Doctor picked up the monkey and looked at it.

"Stay if you want to," said Nancy then she left.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy…" The child stuck his hand through the letter slot again and from the other side of the door The Doctor and Maddie heard him call from the other side of the door., "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy…" The Doctor and Maddie knelt in front of the door and looked at the scarred little hand. "PLEASE let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here," said Maddie.

"Are you my mummy?" asked the child.

"No mummies here," said The Doctor, "None be here but us chickens." The Doctor looked around at the deserted house, "Well, two chickens."

"I'm scared," said the child.

"Why are those other children scared of you?" asked Maddie.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor thought for a moment. He looked at Maddie and she nodded, "Okay. I'm opening the door now."

The child pulled his hand out of the letter slot. The Doctor then unlocked the door and opened it. But the child was gone. The Doctor and Maddie walked out down the front walk and looked up and down the street but there was no sign of him, "Where did he go?" asked Maddie.

Back on the ship, Liv woke up got up off the bed the man put her on. She looked around. It was kind of dark in the room. The only lights came from the various display screens around the ship, "Better now?" asked the man.

She turned and saw the man who rescued her sitting in a chair at the front of the ship. "Can you turn the lights on?"

The man flipped a switch over his head and the lights came on. The ship wasn't very big it was almost like an RV, "Hello." said the man.

"Hello," said Liv.

The man smiled, "Hello."

Liv smiled back and said, "Let's not start that again."

The man laughed, "Okay."

Liv pulled down on her t-shirt then took a couple of steps toward him, "So, um... Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," said the man, "133 Squadron Royal Air Force - American Volunteer." He handed her an ID card.

Liv took it and sat down then she smiled, "You sir are a liar. "This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" asked Jack.

"Two things. One - a have a friend who uses this all the time."

"Ah."

"And two - you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

Jack leand forward to take it back ,"Tricky things, psychic paper."

"Yeah - you can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," said Liv, as she handed it back to him.

Jack looked over the psychic paper and said, "Hmmm… says here you too are single and available…"

Liv laughed embarrassingly, "Wha-"

"Actually, the words you use are ' very available'."

"OK… let's try and get along WITHOUT the psychic paper?" said Liv as she stood up.

Jack stood up, "That would be better, wouldn't it?"

"Nice spaceship."

"Gets me around."

"I'm guessing you're not a local boy, then."

Jack looked at the device on his wrist, "A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades... guessing you're not a local girl."

Liv sat down in the pilot's seat, "You'd guess right." she went to look out the front window of the ship and winced in pain. She looked down at her hands and saw she had rope burns.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," she looked out the window, "We're just hanging in midair! Can't anyone see us down there?"

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"

Liv sat down in the chair, "Why?"

"Please?" Jack sat next her. Liv held her hand out and he ran a scanner over them, "You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

"Time Agent?"

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

Liv smiled, "Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons." Jack took his scarf off and wrapped it around Liv's wrists, "What're you doing?"

"Try to keep still," said Jack. When he finished tying her hands he leaned over and pressed a button over her head. They looked each other in the eye. Then there was a bleeping sound and what look like tiny golden fireflies appear above the wounds on her hands, "Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them." Liv smiled as the nanogens worked on her burns. Jack pressed the button again and they disappeared, "They just repaired three layers of your skin." Then he took the scarf off her wrists.

"Well, tell them thank you!" she said with a laugh.

Jack got up and smiled, "We'll get down to business."

"Business?"

Jack picked up a bottle of champagne, "Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" Jack pressed a button and a set of steps lowered into the room. Once the steps were down he walked up them, "Bring up the glasses."

Liv saw a couple of glasses and walked up the steps. She was stunned to see Jack taking the wrapping off the bottle standing in mid air. She looked to her left and saw they were next to Big Ben. She reached the top of the steps and carefully stepped onto where the top of the ship should be, "um are we standing on something?" Jack chuckled and took a device out of his pocket. He flicked a switch and his spaceship appears under their feet, "Okay... you have an invisible spaceship…"

"Yeah…"

"Tied up to Big Ben for some reason…"

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." He popped the cork out of the bottle with a loud bang. Liv whooped and Jack laughed. Then, Jack filled up their glasses.

Meanwhile, Nancy was running across some train tracks in a wasteland. She ran to a small run down house. Once she was inside she started taking food out of her bag. Then she turned around and saw The Doctor and Maddie standing in the doorway watching her. "How'd you follow me here?" she asked.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." said The Doctor.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to"

"My nose has special powers."

'Yeah? That's why it's uh…"

"What?" he asked as Maddie laughed alittle.

"Nothing." said Nancy.

"What?"

"Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Goodnight," then Nancy turned away.

"Nancy," said Maddie, "There's something chasing you and the other kids. It looks like a boy but it isn't a boy, and I'm guessing it started about a month ago, right?"

Nancy turned back to them, then The Doctor said, "The thing we're looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what we're talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb," said Nancy, "A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there," said Maddie.

Nancy shook her head, "There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire... you'll never get through."

"Try me!" said The Doctor.

"You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?"

"We really wanna know."

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"Who's that?" asked Maddie.

"The Doctor," said Nancy.

The Doctor and Maddie looked at each other.

Outside Big Ben, Liv and Jack were sitting on top of the spaceship, drinking champagne. Liv stood up, "You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back."

"We're discussing business," said Jack.

Liv smiled, "This isn't business. This is champagne."

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head," Jack stood and walked toward her, "Are you traveling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"What would we be negotiating?"

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"Well, I - I should talk to my... Companions."

"Companions?"

"Yeah, I should really be getting back to them. Do you have the time?"

Jack cleared his throat, took the device out of his pocket and flicked a switch. Big Ben chimed right next to them. Liv laughed again. "Thank you…"

Jack moved closer to her and placed his hands on her waist, "So... when you say 'companions', just how disappointed should I be?"

"Okay... we're standing in midair…"

"Mm-hm."

"On a spaceship... during a German air raid... do you really think now's a good time to be hitting on to me...?" Her voice faltered slightly as Jack raised her hands and placed his lips on them.

Jack then took his lips away and patted her hands, "Perhaps not." Then he started to walk away.

"Well, it was just a suggestion." said Liv quickly.

Jack turned back to her, "Do you like Glenn Miller?" He pointed the device over his shoulder, and 'Moonlight Serenade' started to play. He walked back to her, and they begin to slow dance, "It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence…" Liv's eyelids closed as he put her head on his shoulder, "... armed to the teeth." He drawed back slightly, "And I know where it is. Because I parked it." Liv laughed and he continued, "If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever." He looked at her more seriously, "That's the deadline. That's the deal. And now, shall we discuss payment?"

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you were saying something…" said Liv, dreamily, "But I have no idea what it was…"

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

"Promises, promises…"

"Are you listening to any of this?"

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of free lancer," said Liv as she pulled herself together.

"Well, that's a little harsh," said Jack as he pulled Liv closer, "I like to think of myself as a criminal."

Liv laughed, "I bet you do!"

"So, these companions of yours… do they handle the business?"

"Well, we like to make group decisions."

"Well, maybe we should go find them."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech."

Then Jack started a scan using the device on his wrist.

Meanwhile, Nancy took The Doctor and Maddie as close as she could to the bombsite. They stood on the steps of a small path that overlooked the bombsite He looked at it through his binoculars, while Nancy and Maddie stood behind him, "The bomb's under that tarpaulin," said Nancy, "They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital."

"What about it?" asked Maddie.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there," said The Doctor as he pointed back at the bomb site.

"Talk to the doctor first," said Nancy.

"Why?"

"'Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside." said Nancy as she turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" asked The Doctor not even looking up.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

Maddie turned and looked at Nancy "Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" asked Nancy.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

Nancy hesitate for a moment then she said, "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me - told him it was dangerous, but he just... he just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" asked The Doctor.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you THINK happened?"

The Doctor nods, "Amazing."

"What is?" asked Nancy.

"1941," said The Doctor. They could see planes dropping bombs in the distance and a barrage balloon hovered over them. The Doctor continued, "Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says 'no'. 'No'. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion." He looked at Nancy, "You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then... do what you've gotta do. Save the world." Then, The Doctor and Maddie headed to the hospital.

The Doctor and Maddie reached the front gate of the hospital and found it locked. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy the padlock. Then, he pulled the chain off the gate at they went in the hospital. They walked into a dark ward and saw rows and rows of people laying on beds, wearing gas masks. They looked completely lifeless. The Doctor and Maddie looked at each other then walked down the hall.

They walked into another ward. This one had a bit more light but there was still rows and rows of people in gas masks lying on beds. They heard a sound behind them, they turned and saw an old man in a white doctor's coat step into the room. "You'll find them everywhere. Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them." said the man.

"Yes, we saw," said The Doctor, "Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you?"

"We're, uh…" said The Doctor.

Then Maddie cut in, "are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine," said the man, "And you are?"

"Nancy sent us," said The Doctor.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing," said Maddie, "That's why we were asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done," said Dr. Constantine.

"These people - were they all caught up in the blast?" asked The Doctor.

"None of them were," Dr. Constantine laughed slightly but it turned into a nasty cough. He sat down in a chair just behind him.

The Doctor and Maddie took a few steps towards him, "You're very sick." said The Doctor.

"Dying, I should think - I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them, yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"ANY one."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows . Then he turned and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He and Maddie walked up to the nearest bed and he scanned the masked covered face of the body.

"Conclusions?" asked Dr. Constantine.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side…" The Doctor scanned the chest, "Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

The Doctor went over to another body and does the scan again. The gas mask was fused to the flesh and there was the same scar on the back of the hand. He turned the sonic off and looked at Dr. Constantine, "This isn't possible."

"Examine another."

The Doctor went to another bed and does another scan, "This isn't possible!"

"No."

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked Maddie.

"They've all got the same injuries!"

"You mean they have similar injures…"

"No I mean they've all got the exact same injuries, right down to the scar on the back of the hand."

"That's not possible… Is it?"

"No," said The Doctor. Then he looked at Dr. Constantine, "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim," said Dr. Constantine

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him - who had touched him - had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries - as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity-"

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one… They're not dead." Dr. Constantine then hit his walking stick on a garbage can. Then, all the patients in the ward sat up. Maddie screamed a little when she saw all the people sit up and look at them, "It's all right. They're harmless. They just... sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just... don't die."

"And they've just been left here?" asked Maddie, "Nobody's DOING anything?!"

The bodies laid back down and Dr. Constantine said, "I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?"

"Just you?" asked The Doctor, "You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor."

"Yeah. Know the feeling."

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

The Doctor looked around, "Probably too late."

"No," said Dr. Constantine, "They are isolated cases, but... isolated cases breaking out all over London…" he started coughing again. The Doctor and Maddie started to walk toward him, "Stay back, stay back." he coughed again, "Listen to me... top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim - the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" asked Maddie, "What does she have to do with this?"

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi- mi-" he gagged and clutched his neck, "M... mu... Mee…" The Doctor and Maddie watched him with concern. Dr. Constantine was having trouble speaking, "Are... you... my... mum-my?"

The Doctor and Maddie watched in horror as a gasmask started to come out of Dr. Constantine's mouth. Maddie turned to bury her face in The Doctor's shoulder as Dr. Constantine's eyes got bigger and bigger until they became like those of a gasmask. Then, his face became a gasmask then he went limp.

They heard a male voice call out, "Hello?"

"Hello?" called a familiar female voice.

"Hello?" called the male voice again.

The Doctor and Maddie walked out of the ward and they met Liv and Jack coming the other way, "Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting - Jack Harkness," said Jack as he shook The Doctor and Maddie's hands, "I've been hearing all about you two on the way over."

"He knows," said Liv, "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

The Doctor nodded, then Jack said, "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." He patted The Doctor on the shoulder and walked off.

The Doctor looked at Liv, "Mr. Spock?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say, you don't have a name!" said Liv, "Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'? Doctor Who?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping."

Maddie gave her sister a hug, "Where have you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's not a good time to go for a walk around town."

"Who was walking?" asked Liv, "I got carried away by barrage balloon!"

"What?!" said Maddie and The Doctor together.

Liv waved it of, "That's not important right now." she looked at The Doctor, "Doctor, what's a Chula warship?"

"Chula?" asked The Doctor.

Jack was scanning one of the bodies, as The Doctor and the Twins entered the room, "This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" asked Jack.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" asked The Doctor.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship," said Liv, "He stole it and parked it somewhere out there. Somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it - unless WE make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" asked The Doctor.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" shouted Jack.

"Whatever happened here started at the bomb site nearby," said Maddie, "It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" Jack turned on his wrist device, "Look." A hologram of the ship they had been following appeared above the device, "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look, by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" asked Liv.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a WAR ship."

"They have ambulances in wars," He turned away from them, "It was a con. I was conning you - that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers," said Liv.

"Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color - I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but a U-Boat Captain?" said Jack. Liv and The Doctor looked down uncomfortably at their clothes. Jack continued, "Anyway... whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

Maddie looked around, "What IS happening here, Doctor?"

"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot." said The Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno - some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

Liv walked over to one of the bodies on the bed. She bent over to get a closer look when it suddenly sat up. She jumped back and all the other body started to sit up. "What's happening?" asked Liv.

"I don't know," said The Doctor.

Then, all the gas mask people got out of bed and started to move closer to The Doctor, Jack, Liv and Maddie. They all started chanting "Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you," said The Doctor.

"What happens if they touch us?" asked Liv.

"You're looking at what happens," said Maddie.

The gas mask people continued to chant, "Mummy," as they surrounded The Doctor, Liv, Maddie and Jack.

To Be Continued…

A/N: If you like this story, send me a review in the box below. It gives me motivation to continue.


	9. The Doctor Dances

The Doctor Dances  
Based on the episode of the same name by Steven Moffat

The gas-mask people started surrounding Liv, Maddie, The Doctor and Jack. The Doctor stared at the group of peopled around them and then as if he was talking to a disobedient child, he said, "Go to your room." The gas mask people stopped, "Go to your room!" The gas mask people turn their heads to one side. Liv, Maddie and Jack looked at each other. Then, The Doctor said, "I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go - to - your - ROOM!" He pointed sternly in no particular direction and then all the gas-mask people turn meekly away. They all got back onto their beds and The Doctor sighed with relief, "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words."

Liv sat by one of the beds, looking at one of the gasmask people while Jack sat down in a chair, "Why are they all wearing gas masks? " asked Liv.

"They're not," said Jack, "Those masks are flesh and bone."

"So how was your con supposed to work?" asked Maddie.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah. Perfect," said The Doctor.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," Jack started to laugh at his own joke. His laughter died away when he realized no one else was laughing, "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty. "

The Doctor just looked at him and then walked off, "Liv. Maddie."

"Are we leaving?" asked Maddie.

"We're going upstairs." said The Doctor.

The twins got up and followed him. Then, Jack got up and said, "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening," said The Doctor, "You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A siren went off in the distance, "What's that?" asked Liv.

"The all-clear," said Jack.

"I wish. " said The Doctor, then he left the ward with the twins and Jack following him.

The twins and Jack somehow lost The Doctor and started to call out for him, "Doctor?" called Liv.

"Mr. Spock?" called Jack.

"Doctor?" called Maddie.

They ran past a flight of stairs and The Doctor popped his head around the banister, ""Have you got a blaster?"

The twins and Jack skidded to a stop and ran back, "Sure!" said Jack. They ran upstairs and fond The Doctor standing by a door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," said The Doctor.

"What happened?" asked Liv.

"Let's find out," said The Doctor, then he looked at Jack, "Get it open. "

Jack grinned and pointed his blaster at the door. The Doctor stood next to Liv and Maddie. Liv looked at him and quietly asked, "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

"Nothing." said The Doctor. Then, Jack's blaster cut a perfectly square hole around the lock of the door and it squeaked open, "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories? "asked Jack.

The Doctor took the blaster from Jack for a closer look, "Once."

"Well, it's gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vapourized the lot."

The Doctor gave Jack back the blaster, "Like I said - once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He smiled at Jack and then walked in the room followed by Maddie.

Liv walked up to Jack, "Nice hole."

"Digital," said Jack.

"So it's a Squareness gun…."

"Yeah."

"I like it." Then Liv went into the room. Jack laughed and followed.

The Doctor turn a light on and they all got a good look at the room. It was practically torn apart. The window was broken and there was stuff all over the floor, "What d'you think?" the Doctor asked.

"SOMETHING got out of here... " said Jack.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry."

Jack walked into the main room and saw the floors and walls were covered with a child's drawings. There were a few toys on the floor and a little bed in the corner, "A child?" asked The Doctor, "I suppose this explains 'mummy'."

"How could a kid do this?" asked Maddie.

The Doctor saw a tape recorder. He started it and Dr. Constantine's voice could be heard, "Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?" asked the voice of the child. It was the same voice The Doctor and the twins had all heard.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... See?" asked Dr. Constantine

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?" asked the child. Everyone in the room looked at the drawings in the room and they could tell that everyone was of the child's mother, a woman with brown hair. The voice of the child could still be heard, "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," said Liv.

"Me too." said The Doctor.

"Me three," said Maddie.

"Mummy?" asked The Child.

"It's always, 'are you my mummy?'" said Liv, "It's like he doesn't know who is mom is?"

"Mummy?" asked the Child.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" The tape continued to play as The Doctor paced around the room. "Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" asked Maddie.

"Can you sense it?" asked The Doctor.

"Sense what?" asked Jack.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" asked the child's voice

The Doctor stopped and looked around at the twins and Jack. "Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" asked The Doctor.

Maddie looked at Jack, "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."

The Doctor continued to pace, "Maddie, I'm thinking."

"Last week he cut himself shaving and he went on for a half an hour about life forms he's cleverer than…"

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site," said The Doctor, "They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" asked the child.

"Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," said Jack.

"Yes, you keep saying," The Doctor, "'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected - altered?"

"Altered how?" asked Liv.

"I'm here!" said the child.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do," The Doctor laughed little, "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

A loud, crackling noise filled the room, "Doctor…" said Liv sounding scared.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" said the child.

"What's that noise? "

"End of the tape," The Doctor's smile faded away, "It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" asked the child.

"I sent it to it's room. THIS is its room."

The Doctor turned around and the child was standing by the tape machine, "Are you my mummy?" asked the child he cocked his head to one side and looked toward Maddie, "Mummy?"

"Doctor?" said Maddie.

"Okay…" said Jack, "On my signal... make for the door. NOW!" Jack then pulled out a banana and pointed it at the child.

The Doctor grinned and produced Jack's sonic blaster, then he blasted a square hole in the wall, "Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!"

Jack followed the others through the hole in the wall and asked, "Why not?!"

"Good source of potassium!" said The Doctor.

The group found themselves back in a corridor. The Child started to walk toward them.

"Give me that!" said Jack as he grabbed his blaster back from The Doctor.

"Are you my mummy?" asked the child.

Jack pointed the blaster at the wall and the hole filled back in. Keeping the child inside.

"Digital rewind," said Jack, as he tossed the banana back to the Doctor, "Nice switch."

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," said The Doctor.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

They heard the child thump on the wall and a crack started to form, "Um… Doctor…" said Maddie.

"Come on!" said The Doctor. They ran down a short flight of stairs and down a corridor. Then, they saw patients bursting out a ward calling 'mummy'. They started running the other way but ran into more patients. They ran back up the stairs and found themselves back in front of the wall where the child was breaking through the wall., "It's keeping us here so it can get at us." said The Doctor.

Jack started to cover the four of them in every direction, "It's controlling them?"

"It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, "A sonic, er... oh, never mind."

"What?"

The Doctor had his back to Jack and faced the second group closing in on them. He turned on the sonic and said, "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that. "

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?!"

"SCREWDRIVER!"

Jack spun around, just as the child finally managed to punch through the wall and climb through the hole. Maddie grabbed onto Jack's wrist and made him point the sonic blaster at the floor. "Going down!" she called as she blasted a hole in the floor. The four of them fell in a messy heap on the floor of the ward below. Jack quickly got up and closed the hole with his blaster, "Doctor, are you okay?" asked Maddie, as she got up.

"Could've used a warning...!" said The Doctor as he got to his feet.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "You're welcome… Liv?"

"I'm fine," said Liv as she brushed herself off.

Jack looked at The Doctor, "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do! "

Liv started look around, "Where is the light switch?"

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'oohoo, this could be a little more sonic'?" asked Jack.

"What, you've never been bored?" asked The Doctor.

Maddie started helping her sister, "There's got to be a light switch!"

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Liv found the switch and turned the lights on. Then, all the gas-mask people lying in the beds sat up and start calling 'mummy'.

"Door," said Jack. They all ran to the door as the patients started getting out of bed. The found the door locked. Jack tried to blast it open but his blaster didn't work. "Damn it!" He stepped back and The Doctor unlocked it with his sonic screwdriver. Jack whacks his blaster, "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?!" said Maddie. The Doctor opened the door and the ran through it, "That's so LAME."

They ran into a storeroom. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them and locked it with his sonic. Jack ran to the window, "I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory." Jack then turned and glared at The Doctor.

"Oh, I know - first day Liv and I met him, he blew my job up," said Maddie, "It's how he likes to say hello."

The Doctor turned back around, "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door?!" said Jack, "The WALL didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves."

The Doctor went up to the window, "Window…"

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories," said Jack.

"And there are no other exits," added Maddie.

Jack sat down in a chair, "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it? "

The Doctor turned and looked him for a moment. Then he looked at Liv, "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

"Doctor…" said Liv.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship," said Jack, "I never stood a CHANCE."

Liv looked a little uncomfortable. Then, The Doctor said, "Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

Liv looked at were Jack was sitting, "Yeah... Jack just disappeared." she said in disbelief.

The Doctor turned and saw Jack's chair was empty. The Doctor sat down in the chair, Liv walked up to him and put her hand on the back of his chair, "Okay, so he vanished into thin air," said Liv, "Why is it always the good looking ones who do that?"

The Doctor looked up at her and gave her a look, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

Liv waved her hand dismissively, "I mean... men."

The Doctor smiled sarcastically, "Okay. Thanks. That REALLY helped."

Just then an old radio came to life and Jack's voice came out, "Liv? Doctor? Maddie? Can you hear me?" They hurried over to the radio, The Doctor picked it up and Jack said, "I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." The Doctor turned the radio over and saw the wires had been ripped out of the radio. Jack continued, "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it - hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" asked The Doctor.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence," said Maddie.

"What is?" asked Jack.

"The Child can Om-Com too," said The Doctor.

"It can?" asked Liv.

Maddie nodded, "Anything with a speaker. Even the phone on the front of the TARDIS."

"You mean the Child can call us?"

Just then the child's voice came through the radio, in a singsong tone, "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you."

"Doctor, can you hear that?" asked Jack.

"Loud and clear," said The Doctor.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.

"Coming to find you, mummy!" said the child.

"Remember this one, Liv?" then Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' played through the radio.

Liv looked uncomfortable as The Doctor and her sister turned to look at her questioningly. Liv played with her hair a bit, "It's um… our song." The Doctor and Maddie nodded. Liv then started to shift from foot to foot.

Maddie then sat down in a wheelchair while Liv looked around the room. The Doctor went up to the window and pointed his sonic under the window, "What are you doing?" asked Maddie.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete," said The Doctor, "Loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" asked Liv.

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"He saved my life," said Liv.

"She's right," said Maddie, "To a girl, that's right up there with flossing. "

The Doctor didn't answer then, Liv said, "I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." The Doctor looked at her, "What?"

"You just assume I'm... " said the Doctor.

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't... dance."

Liv smiled, "So you do dance? "

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've DANCED."

Maddie smiled, "You?!"

"Problem?" asked The Doctor.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."

Liv smiled she walked over to the radio and turned it up. The Doctor looked around. Liv walked flirtatiously toward him. He looked back at the wall. She held her hand out to him," So, You've got moves huh?" asked Liv. The Doctor looked at her, "Show me your moves."

"Liv, I'm trying to resonate concrete," said The Doctor.

"Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on - the world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances."

The Doctor turned off his sonic screwdriver, put it back in his jacket pocket, stepped away from the window and walked toward her. He stood in front of Liv for a moment. He took her hands. Liv stared up at him almost apprehensively. Then, he turns her hands over and looked at them, "Barrage balloon?"

Liv was completely lost, "... What?"

The Doctor turned her hands over, "You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh... yeah. About two minutes after you and Maddie left me. I was thousands of feet above London, in middle of a German air-raid, with a Union Jack on my chest."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "I've traveled with a lot of people, but you and are sister are setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." The Doctor went back to examining her hands

"Is this you dancing?" asked Liv, "Because if it is… I think I need to give you some pointers."

"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." he showed Liv her own hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up…"

"So he's 'Captain Jack' now?" asked Maddie with a smiled.

Liv looked at her sister, "Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain... "

The Doctor smiled, "He's not really a captain, Liv."

Liv looked back at The Doctor, "Do you know what I think? I think you've got Captain envy." The Doctor half nodded. He took her hands and they started to dance, "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may want to move them." said Liv.

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

Liv smiled, "Yeah? Too bad I missed that."

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock," said Jack. The Doctor, Liv and Maddie looked around and found they were on Jack's ship. The Doctor and Liv let go of each other. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" asked The Doctor, "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was GORGEOUS," said Jack, "Like I told her - be back in five minutes." Jack then crawled into a compartment underneath the console.

The Doctor looked around, "This is a Chula ship."

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter," said Jack as he came up, "Only, this one IS dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and his hand was instantly surrounded by nanogenes, "What's that?" asked Maddie.

"They're what fixed my hands!" said Liv, "Jack called 'em, um…"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes," said The Doctor.

"Nanogenes, that's it."

"What are nanogenes?" asked Maddie.

"Sub-atomic robots," said The Doctor. "There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." The Doctor waved the nanogenes away and turned to Jack. "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

Jack sighed, "As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were…" he gestured at Liv and The Doctor, "…doing."

"We were talking about dancing!" said The Doctor.

"It didn't look like talking," said Jack.

"It didn't feel like dancing," said Liv.

A little while later, Liv and Maddie were at the front of the ship talking to Jack who was sitting in the pilot seat. The Doctor was sitting near the back of the ship, "So, you used to BE a Time Agent," said Maddie, "and now you're trying to con them?"

Jack started was flipping the switches, "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"Then why?"

"Woke up one day when I was working for them - found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?" asked Liv.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did," said Jack, "Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know... he's right not to." Just then the computer bleeped, "Okay, we're good to go." Jack turned and looked at The Doctor, "Crash site?"

The Doctor, Liv, Maddie and Jack made their way along the train tracks near the bombsite. They looked over the barbed wire fence and Jack said, "There it is." He saw the guard who was pacing back and forth, "Ay, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've gotta get past.," said The Doctor.

"So, I guess it's up to me to distract the guard?" asked Liv.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," said Jack.

"Don't worry... I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him," Jack walked away, "Don't wait up."

The twins and The Doctor looked at each other, "Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"HOW flexible?" asked Liv.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?

The Doctor grinned, "So many species, so little time…"

"Is that what we do when we get out there?" asked Maddie, "That's our mission? To seek new life, and... And…"

"Dance." The Doctor laughed a little as they watch Jack walk up to the sentry.

"Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?" asked Jack to Algy.

Algy turned and looked at Jack. He asked, "Mummy?"

"Algy, old sport, it's me."

"Mummy?"

Jack's smiled faded way, "It's me, Jack."

" Jack?" asked Algy. He cocked his head to one side and then asked, "Are you my... mummy? " He started to cough, as he fall to his knees. Then Algy's face transformed into a gas mask. Other soldiers in the compound started to hurry over.

"Stay back!" shouted The Doctor.

"You men! Stay away!" ordered Jack.

The twins and The Doctor ran over to Jack and Algy- who was lying on the ground, lifeless., "The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating," said The Doctor.

"What's keeping US safe?" asked Maddie.

"Nothing. "

Just then the air-raid siren sounded. Jack looked up, "Ah, here they come again."

"Just what we need," said Liv. She looked at Jack, "Didn't you say a bomb was going to land... HERE?"

Jack nodded. Just then the sound of singing could be heard.

:Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left," said The Doctor.

"For what?" asked Jack

"'Til nothing. 'Til forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing? "

They all walked to a nearby shed the singing continued, "Rock-a-by baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock... When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all. "

The Doctor went in first and he saw Nancy singing to a solders with a gasmask face, who had fallen asleep at his desk. The Doctor motioned for her to keep singing.

"Rock-a-by baby," sang Nancy as she showed The Doctor that she was handcuffed, "... on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock...#

The Doctor walked up her and took his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket. He turned it on and unlocked her handcuffs. The twins and Jack stood in the doorway, as the handcuffs opened. Nancy stood and they all left the shed, leaving the gas mask man fast asleep.

They went back to the bomb site and The Doctor and Jack took the tarp that was covering the Chula ambulance, which has a tarpaulin over it, hiding it from view. "You see? Just an ambulance." said Jack.

"That's an ambulance?" asked Nancy.

Maddie put an arm around Nancy, "It's hard to explain, it's... it's from another world.

Jack looked at the controls, "They've been trying to get in."

"Of COURSE they have," said The Doctor as Jack started to enter a code on the keypad, "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it." Then, the controls sparked, they all jumped back and an alarm went off, "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols."

A few moments later the gats at the other end of the bomb site started to shake, "Doctor!" shouted Maddie.

"Captain, you and Liv, secure those gates!" shouted The Doctor.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Just do it!: Jack and Liv ran toward the gates. The Doctor looked at Nancy, "Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire."

"Show Maddie," as he tossed the sonic screwdriver to Maddie, "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?" asked Maddie as she caught it.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

Nancy showed Maddie where she cut the barbed wire. Nancy held the two ends of the wire while Maddie fused them together, "Who are you? Who are any of you?" asked Nancy.

'You'd never believe me if I told you," said Maddie.

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas-mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me. Do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?"

Maddie looked at her and got the point, "We're time travelers from the future."

"Mad, you are."

"Seriously, we have a time machine"

"It's not that. All right - you've got a time machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me," Nancy looked up at the sky, "But what future?"

There were Explosions in mid-air as plane flew around dropping bombs. Maddie looked up in the sky, "Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks. But it's not the end of the world or anything…"

"How can you say that? LOOK at it."

"Listen to me. I might be breaking some laws of time travel but trust me. The Germans don't come here. They don't win. YOU win."

"We win?" said Nancy.

Maddie smiled and nodded. Nancy laughed a little, "Come on!" said Maddie. Her and Nancy jumped to their feet and they headed back to the ambulance

Back at the ambulance, Jack had opened the hatch. He looked at The Doctor, "It's empty. Look at it."

Maddie and Nancy walked back to the group and The Doctor said, "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" He looked at Liv, "Liv?"

"I don't know." she said.

"Yes, you do," said The Doctor, he pointed at his hands.

"Nanogenes!"

The Doctor looked at Jack, "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Jack's face went pale, "Oh, God. " he said.

"Getting it now, are we?" asked The Doctor, "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life?" asked Maddie, "They can DO that?"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though - these nanogenes - they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHING in the world can stop it!"

Jack was visibly shaken and said defiantly, "I didn't know."

The Doctor gave him a cold stare for a few seconds and then went back to examining the ambulance with his sonic screwdriver.

Nancy stares into the distance and saw the gasmask people starting to surroud the fence they were all still calling 'mummy'. "Maddie?" said Nancy in scared tone of voice.

Maddie looked at saw the gasmask people. She and Liv went back over to the ship and saw a red flashing light on the control panel, "It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," said The Doctor.

"But... the gasmask people aren't troops…"

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the Child's so strong," said Liv, "Why it could do that phoning thing."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes," said The Doctor, "All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old - looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

They all looked around and saw more and more gasmask people surround the fence, "Why don't they attack?" asked Jack.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie," said Nancy.

"What?" asked Jack.

Nancy glared at him, "Not 'the child'. Jamie."

The Doctor gave her a look. Then Liv asked, "How long until the bomb falls?"

"Any second," said Jack.

"What's the matter, Captain?" asked The Doctor, "Bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," said Nancy.

"I know."

Nancy started to get upset, "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know," said The Doctor, "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what are we going to DO?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know," said The Doctor.

Maddie sighed and tears started to well in Nancy's eyes, "It's my fault." said Nancy.

"No," said The Doctor.

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your…" The Doctor then started to looked around. He looked at the gasmask people behind the fence calling for their mummy and then back at Nancy who was sobbing uncontrollably. He stared at her, "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

A bomb landed nearby causing the twins and Jack to flinch, "Doctor - that bomb. We've got seconds." said Jack.

Then, another bomb landed, Liv looked at Jack, "You can teleport us out."

"Not you guys," said Jack, "The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols."

The Doctor looked at Nancy and said to Jack, "So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do."

Liv looked at Jack, "Jack?"

Jack looked at her, almost apologetically. Then he teleported himself out. The Doctor asked Nancy, "How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway." Nancy continued to sob. She glanced up at him and then down again,

"He's not your brother, is he?" asked The Doctor.

Nancy shook her head, tearfully.

"A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied." said The Doctor.

Nancy nods, tears streaming down her face.

"You even lied to him," said The Doctor, as the gates swung open.

The Child stood in front of an army of gasmask people," Are you my mummy?" he asked

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him," said The Doctor. The gasmask people started to walk forward, "Nancy... the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me... and tell him."

Nancy took a deep breath, tears still running down her face as the child came closer, "Are you my mummy?" he asked. The Doctor gave Nancy a gentle push in the direction of the Child, "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," whispered Nancy, then a bit louder she said, "Yes. I AM your mummy."

The child walked slowly toward her, "Mummy?" he asked.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy kneeled in front of him, "I'm here."

"Are you my mummy? "

"Yes," whispered Nancy.

"He doesn't understand," The Doctor said to the twins, "There's not enough of him left."

Nancy looked at her boy and said sincerely, "I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." Then she hugged him tight, not carrying what would happen. Then the nanogenes surrounded them in a golden light, "I am so, so sorry." she said.

"What's happening? " asked Maddie. Nancy was still hugging her boy with her eyes closed and stroking his hair, "Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"

The Doctor cut Maddie off with a ,"Shh!" The Doctor started to get excited, "Come on, please. Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes - figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!"

"What's happening?" asked Liv.

The Doctor pointed at the mother and child, "See? Recognizing the same DNA." A few seconds later the nanogenes disappeared and Nancy fell back. The Doctor and the twins ran over to them. The Doctor stared down at the child, "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one," he said. He then removed the gasmask and under it was the face of a perfectly ordinary, very sweet little boy underneath. The Doctor laughed ecstatically. He picked Jamie up and swung him around, "Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music - you're gonna love it. " He hugged Jamie and laughed.

"What happened?" asked Nancy.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information - the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them! Haha!" The Doctor set Jamie down in front of her, "Mother knows best! "

Nancy almost started crying again, "Jamie...!" she said happily.

Just then a bomb landed nearby, "Doctor, the bomb…" asked Maddie.

"Taken care of it," said The Doctor.

"How?"

"Psychology!"

The bomb started to fall toward them but then all of the sudden Jack's ship appeared and grabbed the bomb in its tractor beam. A second later, Jack appeared sitting on top of the bomb. "Doctor!" shouted Jack.

"Good lad!" said The Doctor.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan - don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" asked Liv.

"Goodbye." Then Jack and the bomb disappeared. They reappeared a second later and Jack said, "By the way - love the tee-shirt." He smiled. Liv gave him a smile back. Then, Jack and the bomb disappeared again. His ship then flew off into the night sky.

The Doctor walked a few paces, staring at his hand. He summoned the nanogens and they fluttered around his hands, "What are you doing?" asked Maddie.

"Software patch," said The Doctor, "Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Liv? I'll give you moves."

He threw the nanogenes towards the gasmask people who were still milling around on the train tracks. The nanogenes surrounded the gasmask people, then they fell to the ground. The Doctor stood there with the biggest grin on his face, "Everybody lives!" said The Doctor ecstatically, "Just this once. Everybody lives!" The gasmask people rose to their feet, except they were no longer gasmask people. The nanogens restored the people back to normal human beings. The Doctor ran over to Doctor Constantine, "Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit," said The Doctor as he gestured to the former gasmask people milling around, "These are your patients. All better, now!"

"Yes, yes... so it seems," said Dr. Constantine, completely confused, "They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, well, you know - cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay? " He ran back to the twins

Just then an old lady walked slowly up to Dr. Constantine, "Doctor Constantine."

"Mrs. Harcourt," said Dr. Constantine, "how much better you are looking!"

"My leg's grown back! When I come to the hospital, I had ONE leg."

"Well - there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?"

The Doctor climbed on top of the Chula ambulance, "Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world - don't forget the Welfare State!"

Dr. Constantine smiled. Then, he and his patients started to walk away. The Doctor bends down to the control panel and said the twins, "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"You are usually the first in line," said Maddie. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. She and Liv smiled back

After saying good bye to Nancy and Jamie, The Doctor and the twins headed back to the TARDIS. Once they were inside, The Doctor said, "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off - because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help - ditto - all in all, all things considered - fantastic!"

The twins were smiling at The Doctor's happy attitude, "Look at you, smiling like you're Santa Claus!" said Maddie.

"Who says I'm not, red-bicycles-when-you-were-twelve?"

"What?!" said Liv and Maddie together.

The Doctor threw his arms out excitedly, "And everybody lives, Girls! Everybody lives!" he flipped a switch on the console, "I need more days like this."

"Doctor…" said Liv a little sadly.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on FIRE!"

"What about Jack?" asked Liv. The Doctor's smile faded a bit as he continued to work, "Why'd he say goodbye?" she asked

The Doctor didn't give an answer he just stared at the console.

Meanwhile, Jack's spaceship was speeding through deep space. The bomb was hanging from the ceiling as Jack climbed into the pilot seat, "Okay, computer - how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?"

"Stasis decaying at ninety percent per cycle," answered the computer, "Detonation in three minutes."

"Can we jettison it?"

"Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability."

Jack closed his eyes for a second, "We could stick it in an escape pod."

"There is no escape pod on board," said the computer.

"I see the flaw in that. I'LL get in the escape pod!"

"There is no escape pod on board."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Affirmative."

"Under the sink!?"

"Affirmative."

Jack nodded, "Okay. Out of one hundred... exactly how dead am I?"

"Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability."

Jack sighed, "Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers."

"You're welcome."

"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four-one-seven."

"Affirmative."

Then a martini appeared on Jack's dashboard. He reached out and took it with a smile. He took a sips, "Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again!" He laughed and ate the olive, "Funny thing... last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with BOTH my executioners. Hmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch!" He thought for a second, "Can't say that about most executioners." he laughed again, "Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great."

A few seconds later, he heard 'Moonlight Serenade' starting to play. He turned and saw the TARDIS with the doors open sitting at the back of the ship. He could see Liv and The Doctor in awkward dancing position inside. "Hurry up!" said Liv.

Jack leapt out of the chair and ran into the TARDIS. When he got inside he saw Liv trying to teach The Doctor how to dance. Maddie was sitting on the jumpseat. Jack was in awe as he looked around at how big the TARDIS was inside, "Right, and turn…" said Liv to The Doctor. He spun her around and got her arm twisted behind her back, "Okay, okay. That was good. Try and spin me again, but this time… don't get my arm up my back!" The Doctor looked a bit sheepish. "You don't get any extra points for a half-nelson."

"I'm SURE I used to know this stuff," said The Doctor. He looked at Jack, "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up… there's gonna be a draft." Jack closed the doors as Liv smiled and leaned against one of the pillars. The Doctor flicked a switch on the console and the engines started up.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," said Maddie as she stood up and walked toward Jack.

"Much bigger on the inside…" said Jack.

"You'd better be," said The Doctor.

"I think what the Doctor's TRYING to say is... you may cut in," said Liv as she walked over and took Jack's hand.

"Liv! I've just remembered!" said The Doctor.

"What?"

Then 'In The Mood' started to blare in the console room. The lights in the room started to flash. The Doctor then started to move toward Liv in time to the music and snapping his fingers., "I can dance!" He said.

"Actually, Doctor…" said Liv, "I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Liv. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"

Liv laughed and went over to The Doctor and took his Doctor spun Liv perfectly and then they dance around the console.

"May I have this dance, Captain Harkness?" asked Maddie.

"I would be delighted, Ms. Rooney…" said Jack. She's took Jack's hands and they too started to dance around the console. The Doctor spun Liv again, then dipped her, earning laughter of delight from Liv. When she came up she looked into The Doctor's eyes and smiled.

A/N: If you like this story, favorite, follow, and send me a review in the box below. It gives me inspiration to continue. I've been doing some more thinking about this story and the more I think about I think Donna has to be in it. From my thinking Donna and Clara are the two most important people in the Doctor's timeline and can't be replaced by anyone. But, I've got some interesting twists and turns that I can't wait to share with you all.


End file.
